La promesa
by Eliwiz
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki se van de vacaciones a una pequeña hacienda, ubicada en la provincia de Oshima, en dónde el vocalista conocerá a alguien que trascenderá en su vida de una manera inesperada...
1. Chapter 1

Deseo conocerte

_Hola!!!_

_Pss… sé que aún falta un poco más de un mes para día de muertos, pero ya tenia tiempo con esta historia rondando en mi cabeza, así que considerando el tiempo que últimamente tardo en actualizar, supongo que si empiezo a subirlo ahora podré poner el ultimo capítulo para ese día. _

_En fin, espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

*****************************

Deseo conocerte

Los intensos rayos del sol se colaban traviesos entre las cortinas de aquel exageradamente pulcro consultorio, haciendo que el grueso cristal del escritorio resplandeciera lastimando la vista de un lindo chiquillo peli rosa que en ese momento se tallaba los ojos con cansancio, mientras esperaba en compañía de su amante a que el doctor hiciera acto de presencia.

-Sr. Uesugi, joven Shindou… - pronuncio un hombre alto y regordete de aproximadamente cincuenta años, que acababa de cruzar la puerta, logrando captar al instante la atención de los presentes.

-Díganos doctor… ¿salió algo mal en los estudios? – pregunto angustiado, el menor.

-Déjalo hablar Shuichi. – ordeno el rubio a su amante, pero sin quitar la mirada de aquel hombre que venía con nuevas noticias.

-Pues digamos que no tienen de que preocuparse… lo único que necesita es descansar, relajarse y no pensar en absolutamente nada. – dijo al tiempo que se ubicaba en su escritorio para quedar de frente a su paciente y su pareja. - Es cierto que su peso esta por debajo de lo normal para la edad que tiene y que los constantes desmayos no deben tomarse a la ligera, pero eso se debe a que constantemente se malpasa en sus comidas y a lo poco que duerme… aunque si a eso le agregamos el constante ejercicio físico que realiza al día, se podría decir que corre mucho peligro de caer en un estado de agotamiento que podría traer consecuencias demasiado peligrosas para su salud, aunque ya ha empezado a manifestarse con un severo caso de anemia, que como ya les mencione podría acarrear problemas a grandes escalas de los cuales supongo que no querrán saber… claro que eso no sucederá si se toman las medidas necesarias. – termino de decir mientras colocaba los resultados de los análisis sobre su escritorio.

-¿Entonces aún se esta a tiempo de evitar que esto trascienda? – pregunto el rubio, queriendo verificar que lo que entendía era correcto.

-Así es… así que les sugiero que tomen unas largas vacaciones y… -

-¿Qué tan largas, doctor? – interrumpió el peli rosa, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bueno eso depende de cómo se siga sintiendo, aunque les recomiendo que no sea menos de un mes y que siga el tratamiento al pie de la letra… aunque claro también tendrá que comer a sus horas, dormir por lo menos ocho horas diarias y sobre todo no hacer cosas que requieran de mucha fuerza física… en conclusión, haga cosas que le gusten y le distraigan sin necesidad de excederse en nada. –

-Bien, muchas gracias doctor Miyasaki. – se despidió el escritor al tiempo que se ponía de pie y estrechaba la mano del mencionado.

-Si… muchas gracias. – comento un ausente Shuichi, que solo imito la misma acción de su amante.

-No tienen de que darlas. Por cierto, si deciden tomarse el descanso, lo mejor seria que fuera en un lugar diferente… así que si tienen familiares en provincia no duden en visitarlos… - recomendó con una afable sonrisa.

·························· Un par de días después ··························

-Así es… ahora no puedo hacer nada, siendo que fue el mismo Eiri quien me lo pidió. –

-Ok, ok… entonces hoy mismo les daré la noticia. – respondió el americano al tiempo que abría la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

-Claude… - le detuvo el rubio, dueño de la compañía en la que trabajaba.

-What if…? –

-¿Recuerdas a tu amigo Stephen? Ese que es productor de películas… –

-Yes… ¿why? –

-Bueno, es que recordé que el tenia una casa en algún sitio de Hokkaidō y que tenía intensión de venderla, así que le comente sobre eso a Eiri y pues… no sé, tal vez antes de venderla podría… - no pudo terminar la frase al ser abruptamente interrumpido.

-Ok, comprendo a lo que se refiere. Veré que puedo hacer y lo mantendré informado… - dijo el americano antes de salir por la amplia puerta de madera.

-Ahh… ¿quién diría que el mismo Eiri vendría a pedirme un descanso para pasar unos días al lado de Shindou? – se pregunto el rubio, con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

······················································

OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!

OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!

DRAMA shitate no FAKE IT MOON

Kodoku o seou STORY TALE

Sameta hitomi de MAKE IT BLUE

Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE

Hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT

Kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE

Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT

La canción llego a su fin y cierto chico de hermosos ojos violetas y cabello rosado, dejo el micrófono en su lugar para luego apresurarse hasta llegar a un pequeño banco, en dónde se sentó para descansar un poco… le dolía demasiado la garganta y no dejaba de sentir que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Shu… te sientes bien? – pregunto su mejor amigo que de inmediato dejo su guitarra y se acerco hasta él, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Shindou-san? – el joven tecladista también se encontraba preocupado.

-Yo… jeje, es solo que me canse demasiado, pero no se preocupen, ya se me pasará… - respondió despreocupadamente para no preocupar más a sus amigos.

-Es injusto que nos tengan trabajando hasta tarde, sabiendo que últimamente no has estado bien de salud. – se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno en verdad no creo que sea para tanto, yo creo que Seguchi-san solo esta preocupado por que dentro de un par de días saldrá a la venta el nuevo sencillo de Bad Luck y quiere que tenga una buena aceptación por el publico, además de que dentro de mes y medio iremos de gira por Europa… - respondió el peli rosa.

-Es verdad lo que dice Shindou-san, pero aún así creo que a mi primo se le paso la mano… y más contigo. – refiriéndose al vocalista. – me parece que a ti es a quien más le ha exigido… llegas antes que nosotros y te quedas todavía hasta más tarde. – termino de decir el menor, para luego dejarse caer en el sofá que se encontraba pegado a la pared.

-Shu, lo mejor será que hablemos con él o… -

-Ok… se acabo la plática. – se escucho la imponente voz del americano, que en ese momento apuntaba al guitarrista con su preciada magnum. - Tengo algo urgente que informarles… -

Los tres chicos no parecieron asustarse en lo absoluto, al parecer estaban más cansados que con temor de que al americano se le saliera un disparo, pero aún así pusieron atención al anuncio que este tenía que hacerles.

-A partir de ahora… se tomaran unas vacaciones de aproximadamente un mes, no más… ¿ok? Así que muevan sus pequeños traseros a casa y hagan bien sus cuentas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de ir por ustedes hasta cualquier parte en dónde se encuentren. – sentencio el rubio al tiempo que sonreía con demencia.

-Pero ¿por qué? – pregunto el tecladista.

- ¡With you! O me harán cambiar de parecer… - grito con pistola en mano al tiempo que les apuntaba a todos y cada uno de los integrantes, del famoso grupo del momento. – Excepto tú, my pretty boy… - termino de decir mientras señalaba al pelirrojo.

Hiro enrojeció de tal modo, que sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza que le causaba que "su" novio lo evidenciara delante de sus amigos, pero aún así lo obedeció, no sin antes recibir un par de sonrisas burlonas por parte de estos.

··························· Al siguiente día por la mañana ···························

-Si… ¿tú crees? – pregunto el pelirosa a su amante.

-Ya veo... entonces tendremos que empezar a empacar para salir de vacaciones. – dijo al tiempo que aspiraba un poco del cigarrillo que sostenía entre su dedos, para luego apagarlo en el costoso cenicero de cristal que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

-¿Ehh? ¿En serio saldremos de vacaciones Yuki? – pregunto mientras saltaba sobre él.

-No te emociones, baaka… las vacaciones son para ti, es solo que pensé que seria bueno acompañarte… tal vez sea lo que necesito para terminar mi novela. – dijo tratando de levantarse con todo y la bola rosa que aún no lograba despegarse.

-Jeje… lo siento. Es que me emocione tanto. – termino de decir al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta su nuca y un lindo gesto aniñado se reflejaba en su bello rostro, lo cual hizo que Yuki sonriera con sinceridad.

Y es que hacía ya algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para él, aquel chiquillo escandaloso y que el simple hecho de hacerlo feliz, le hacía sentir satisfecho.

-Por cierto… este es el lugar al que iremos. – comento despreocupadamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la recamara, aún con Shuichi colgando de él, para luego levantar con maestría un par de fotos de la cama y entregárselos al cantante, que en instantes se separo de su pareja para sujetar lo que este le daba.

-Yuki… ¿entonces tu sabías que Touma nos iba a dar vacaciones? – pregunto con sorpresa, alternando su mirada entre su amante y las fotos que sostenía entre sus manos.

-No, ¿qué va, que te hace pensar eso? – respondió con sarcasmo puro, ¿acaso su despistado amante aún no se daba cuenta de que habían un par de maletas en la entrada de la habitación, que su cuñado no le daría vacaciones por el simple malestar de una anemia o que si no estuviera enterado, ni siquiera tuviera fotos del lindo sitio en el que pasarían el siguiente mes?

-Ahh ya veo… ¡¡¡entonces me quieres tanto que ya habías planeado todo esto, si… eso es, planeabas secuestrarme!!! – grito emocionado mientras levantaba el puño al techo en señal de victoria y un par de lagrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Yuki lo miro con incredulidad… en ocasiones pensaba que Shu era muy inocente y que se confiaba mucho de la gente, pero la realidad es que era un completo idiota. De ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado de que no se aprovecharan de la "bondad" del chiquillo…

Shuichi no pareció darse cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio, solo se dedico a observar cada detalle de aquella fotografía… sin siquiera poner atención en las demás… a simple vista se podía apreciar que el lugar era muy hermoso, tan hermoso como antiguo.

La inmensa fachada de la casa, con pequeñas ventanas y solo una habitación de la parte alta con una especie de balcón, la pintura un poco descuidada y sombría, debido al tiempo que llevaba sin retocarse.

En la entrada a la casa había un puente de escalera que estaba resguardado por una reja que aparentemente estaba pintada de blanco y justamente detrás había una enorme y desgastaba puerta de madera que también parecía ser muy antigua.

Pero ahí frente a la puerta y detrás de la reja había un pequeño grupo de gente… una pareja de ancianos no menores de sesenta años sonreían con cansancio mientras permanecían tomados de la mano, aun lado un hombre un poco más joven que sostenía una pala en su hombro y... un poco más alejado de ellos, al pie de la escalera del lado derecho, había un lindo niño rubio de mirada triste, que únicamente portaba un traje de marinerito en blanco con negro y que daba la apariencia de ser ignorado por los adultos.

Shuichi se vio rodeado de una inexplicable tristeza, aquel pequeño parecía mirarlo directamente a los ojos… como si con eso quisiera decirle lo triste y solo que se sentía… ciertamente su semblante lograba trasmitirlo.

-Yuki ¿estas personas viven en aquel sitio? – pregunto sin despegar la mirada del pequeño.

-Si, ellos serán quienes nos atiendan en nuestra estancia. – dijo sin tomarle la mayor importancia, mientras acomodaba los documentos que necesitaba.

-Oye Yuki… ¿a ti te gustan los niños? –

-No, no me agradan mucho que digamos ¿por que? – ahora si, el chiquillo tenía toda su atención.

-Es que supongo que a dónde vamos podría haber. –

-Pues mientras estén lo suficientemente lejos de mí, no me importa… no podría soportar que anden corriendo y brincado por todos lados, que sean llorones y hagan un escándalo por todo, contigo me basta y me sobra... – término sonriente.

-¡¡Yuki!! – reprocho el menor mientras inflamaba sus mejillas en un claro gesto de berrinche.

-Jaja… ahora dime ¿a que vienen tantas preguntas? –

-Bueno es que como dices que las personas que salen en la foto, son quienes van a estar con nosotros, pues es obvio que el ni… -

*Diiin-Dooon * - el fuerte sonido del timbre se escucho por toda la habitación, así que sin decir más Shuichi se apresuro en ir a ver de quien se trataba, dejando las fotos sobre el pequeño buro a lado de la cama.

En aquella foto que momentos antes veía el cantante, se podía ver al pequeño niño hacer un gesto de disgusto en el preciso instante que Shuichi se alejaba… y con una notoria molestia subir los escalones, abrir la puerta para entrar por ella y azotarla con todas sus fuerzas una vez adentro, haciendo que la desgastada lámpara que pendía frente a esta se rompiera dejando caer una par de cristales en el empolvado suelo… definitivamente, no era una foto ordinaria.

Después de que Yuki termino de alistar sus documentos se acerco a tomar las fotografías encontrándose con la que su amante había estado observando.

-Mja… ese baaka ¿de donde habrá sacado todo eso de los niños, si claramente se ve que solo hay tres personas en este sitio? – murmuro para luego dejarlas en el mismo lugar de donde las tomo y salir al encuentro de su amante y compañía.

··························································

-Yuki, mira quienes están aquí… - comento alegre al verlo acercarse.

-Si… que emoción. – soltó con fastidio al encontrar a toda la bola de locos, amigos del cantante, ocasionando que un visible tic en su parpado izquierdo se hiciera presente al descubrir que sus hermanos se encontraban entre la bola. - ¿Pero que demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí? – pregunto a punto de sacarlos a patadas.

-Vamos Eiri, ¿no me dirás que solo tu y Shuichi tienen derecho de tomarse unas vacaciones? – pregunto la castaña al tiempo que se acercaba para saludarlo.

-Mika… no se que se traiga Touma entre manos, pero definitivamente no pienso caer en su juego. – ignorando el beso que recibió de su hermana.

-Ok… Mr. Yuki… yo seré quien lo ponga al tanto. – se adelanto en responder al tiempo que apuntaba con su arma a sus acompañantes, en caso de que alguno quisiera interrumpirlo. – Touma me pidió que cuidara de mis muchachos y como no puedo cuidarlos si están por todos lados, decidí que lo mejor sería que todos vayamos a vacacionar cerca de dónde usted y el pink boy se van a hospedar, así que para no molestarlos, nosotros nos quedaremos en el centro de Oshima a solo veinte minutos de ustedes. –

-Ohh cuanta distancia… - dramatizo mordaz. – ¿Y ustedes? No sabía que Bad Luck tenía nuevos integrantes. –

-Jeje… aniki, lo que sucede es que my honey quería venir y como Touma me dijo que no había ningún problema, pues aquí estamos. – dijo con nerviosismo mientras miraba las manos de su hermano mayor, por si tenia que esquivar algún golpe.

-¿Y tú? – mirando a la mayor de los Uesugi.

-Yo no podre ir el día de hoy por que tengo cita con el medico, además de que Touma dijo que tú y Shu necesitaban un poco de privacidad, así que tal vez los alcancemos dentro de una o dos semanas. –

-Mjaa… que considerado de su parte. – dijo con una fingida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ok, ok… basta de platica y comencemos el viaje para llegar antes del anochecer y poder hospedarnos con tranquilidad. En el Auto de Sakano irán Suguru, Tatsuha y Ryuichi… con Kumagoro. - termino la frase al contemplar los acuosos ojos azules del vocalista de Nittle Grasper. – En el auto de Mr. Yuki ira Shuichi y conmigo my pretty boy… ¿ok? –

-¡¡¡Ok!!! – respondieron a coro la mayoría de los presentes, a pesar de no estar muy conformes.

-Entonces yo iré adelante para que puedan seguirme… pero primero haremos una pequeña escala a NG, para dejar a Mika-san. – concluyo al tiempo que señalaba la puerta para que los presentes comenzaran a salir.

··························································

Aprovechando el discurso del americano, Shuichi se apresuro en ir a revisar el equipaje, para comprobar si el rubio llevaba lo necesario para su larga estancia en aquel sitio.

Ya que hubo sacado un par de cosas y guardado lo triple, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, aunque cierta sensación en su pecho le hizo detener su paso y sin saber el por qué, se dirigió hasta el mueble en dónde se encontraban las fotografías.

Las levanto y con curiosidad fijó sus hermosos ojos violetas en aquella imagen… al parecer esa no era la misma foto, aunque todo indicaba que estaba igual, o al menos casi todo… ya que el pequeño chiquillo rubio, ahora lo miraba sonriente desde una de las pequeñas ventanas de la casa.

El corazón de Shuichi latió apresuradamente, no comprendía el motivo… tal vez era por que en esta fotografía el pequeño sonreía y su sonrisa era muy hermosa, pero aún trasmitía mucha tristeza…

Quizás solo se maravillo con la idea de que pronto lo conocería y tal vez podrían hacerse buenos amigos o simplemente era la inquietud de saber si él, podría cambiar esa falsa sonrisa por una verdadera.

-Ya deseo conocerte… - pronuncio al tiempo que posaba su dedo sobre la pequeña figura que parecía estar estática en aquella ventana, la misma que levanto sus brazos como si quisiera corresponder al tierno contacto, comenzando a desvanecerse debajo de su dedo…

··························································

Yuki espero con fastidio a que todos salieran de su departamento, quedándose completamente solo en la sala.

-¿Y ese baaka? – se pregunto mientras caminaba hasta la habitación, encontrándose con su amante.

-Anda Shuichi, que se hace tarde… - le apresuro mientras tomaba el equipaje y volvía sobre sus pasos, sin notar la conmoción en su amante.

-¿Ehh? Ahh… ya voy Yuki… - corrió detrás de él, olvidándose de aquel extraño sentimiento.

··························································

Después de que la pareja se retiro, un repentino viento tiro las fotografías del lugar en dónde se encontraban… dejando reflejar la casi imperceptible imagen del pequeño, que ahora sonreía de una manera diferente, no tan sana… no tan triste… era una sonrisa carente de emoción alguna que no fuera maldad… así permaneció por un par de segundos, hasta que desapareció por completo.

-Yo también deseo conocerte, lo anhelo tanto… pero ya falta muy poco, Shuichi… - se escucho en la distancia, como si fuera un murmullo guiado por el viento… un murmullo, que no parecía ser de este mundo…

********************************

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer!!!


	2. Esperando por ti

_Hola!!! _

_Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, ya que fue más de lo que esperaba… xD_

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

*********************

**Esperando por ti**

Llevaban ya varias horas de camino y al parecer a Shuichi se le había acabado la conversación, en ese preciso momento su vista se encontraba perdida en algún punto del bello paisaje otoñal… a su alrededor solo había inmensos arboles que tenían sus ramas casi secas moviéndose estrepitosamente, al igual que las hojas revoloteaban en el camino llevadas por el impasible viento, que en ese momento emitía un fuerte sonido, logrando estremecer a cualquiera… mientras que el cielo se comenzaba a pintar de un tenue color rojizo, en clara señal de que dentro de poco anochecería.

Yuki miraba disimuladamente a su amante… definitivamente le extrañaba el silencio en el que este se había sumergido.

-¿A que debo agradecer que no vengas torturándome los oídos? – se atrevió a preguntar, mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa… seguramente no tardaría en escuchar los reclamos del pequeño.

-Yo… simplemente no quería que el camino se te hiciera más fastidioso. – pronuncio apático, volviéndose a hundir en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera despegar su mirada de algún punto del horizonte, causando cierta molestia en el escritor, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo siempre disfrutaba escuchando las tonterías del cantante.

No comento más, al parecer su orgullo había sido lastimado con aquel comentario.

Aún con incomodidad tomo un cigarrillo con una de sus manos y lo llevo hasta sus labios prendiéndolo en el instante… aspiro un poco de el, para después soltar el humo paulatinamente.

-Yuki ¿falta mucho? – lo miro con cansancio al tiempo que habría un poco la ventanilla, dejando que el inquieto viento jugara con su sedoso cabello rosado.

-No… llegaremos a lo mucho en treinta minutos. –

-Jeje, me alegro por que te vez cansado… aunque no lo estarías si me hubiese dejado manejar. – hizo un puchero como solía hacer regularmente… al parecer ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Si te hubiera dejado manejar de seguro ya habrías causado algún accidente. – sentencio.

-Buuu… pero Sakano a dejado manejar a Tatsuha y K a Hiro. – reclamo al borde de las lagrimas mientras cruzaba sus brazos con indiferencia.

-Quizás sea por que ellos no se cubren los ojos cuando ven a un tráiler acercarse demasiado. – se burlo.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la culpa la tuvo el del tráiler… –

-Como sea, da gracias que venía a tu lado cuando soltaste el volante para cubrirte los ojos… -

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, Shuichi recordó que de no haber sido por el escritor las consecuencias de su descuido pudieron ser fatales, pero aún así le molestaba ¿acaso no cualquiera puede cometer un error?

·········································

Ya estaban cada vez más cerca y el viento soplaba con más intensidad al igual que el ruido que emitía, logrando un notable escalofrió en el menor, que para Yuki no paso desapercibido.

-Baaka… si tienes frio solo cierra la ventana. –

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que el sonido del viento da miedo… se parece al de esa vieja película que trajo Mika en su viaje a México. – comento con nerviosismo. – ¡¡¡Y no soy ningún baaka!!! -

-Si, ya recuerdo… ¿pero quien carajos te manda a verla con Tatsuha en plena madrugada? – prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta el reclamo.

-Bueno… es que el insistió y dijo que no daba miedo. -

-Pero claro que te dio… estuviste casi una semana levantándome para que pudieras ir al baño, con el absurdo pretexto de que oías como que alguien se había metido al departamento. –

-He he… es que si no te decía eso, no te hubieras levantado... – una linda y amplia sonrisa ilumino su rostro al recordar como había logrado que en más de una ocasión, el rubio lo acompañara a hacer sus necesidades.

-Mhh… mira si serás llorón… - se mofo al tiempo que detenía el auto, justo a un lado de la camioneta de K y frente a un enorme letrero que decía:

"Bienvenidos a Oshima"

·········································

-¿Qué sucede? – grito acercándose a la ventanilla de Shuichi.

-Ahh… Mr. Yuki, es solo que a partir de aquí, saldremos de la autopista y seguiremos por un camino que esta a escasos kilómetros a la derecha… es solo de un carril y no podremos seguir como hasta ahora, así que lo guiare después de darle instrucciones a Sakano, para que ellos sigan la pista hasta el pueblo. – respondió el americano mientras bajaba de la camioneta para luego llegar hasta el auto del nombrado y darle las debidas indicaciones.

·········································

-Pero Kuma-chan y yo queremos ir a donde Shu… - lloriqueaba el vocalista.

-En esta ocasión no podrá ser Ryuichi, todos estamos muy cansados y considero que lo mejor será que ustedes sigan hasta el hotel en donde hice las reservaciones, mientras nosotros llevamos al pink boy y al escritor hasta la hacienda en la que se hospedaran… pero prometo que mañana iremos a visitarlo. –

-Es cierto my honey… te apuesto que mi hermano no esta de tan buen humor como para dejar que nos quedemos a hacerles compañía.

-Bueno pero ¿prometen que mañana sí iremos? – una mirada suplicante se fijo por corto tiempo en cada uno de los presentes.

-Dalo por hecho… - dijo K con determinación para luego regresar a su lugar frente al volante.

-¿Y bien? –

-¿Ehh? –

-¿Qué dijeron, no pusieron resistencia? – indago el pelirrojo.

-Solo Ryu… los demás parecieron entender las circunstancias. – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que el constante sonido proveniente del claxon del auto de Yuki no le permitió seguir la conversación.

·········································

Un par de minutos después, se encontraban entrando por aquel estrecho camino de terracería.

Shuichi miraba con asombro que aquel sitio estaba rodeado de naturaleza, bien parecía ser el lugar adecuado para que viviera Tarzan, aunque eso no fue lo que más llamo su atención.

Ya que un poco más adelante pudo observar un desgastado letrero de bienvenida, que curiosamente no pudo terminar de leer debido a que un pequeño niño le bloqueaba la vista…

-Bienvenidos a… - leyó en voz baja - un lindo niño saludándome… ¿un niño saludándome? - murmuro con incertidumbre… al tiempo que volteaba para confirmar lo que creía haber visto, ya que en ese instante Yuki había aumentado la velocidad, ocasionándole cierta confusión al no encontrar absolutamente a nadie.

·········································

Vio pasar una camioneta seguida por un lujoso auto, en ese instante se incorporo para agitar una de sus manos con energía mientras que veía como este se alejaba apresuradamente…

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al tiempo que una intensa emoción invadía su pequeño pecho, por fin lo había visto… por fin dejaría de estar solo…

·········································

Se le había figurado ver a un pequeño niño saludándolo frente a aquel letrero… pero seguramente fueron alucinaciones suyas, ya que estaba un poco oscuro…

"Lo más probable es que el cansancio por el viaje me esta jugando una mala pasada. " - se repetía constantemente tratando de convencerse a si mismo de aquellas palabras… después de todo ¿que haría un niño solo en aquel sitio y a esa hora?

Si se lo planteaba de esa manera no tenía ningún sentido, así que se tranquilizo para no llamar la atención del rubio, que al parecer no había notado nada fuera de lo normal.

··········································

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se habían detenido detrás de la camioneta de su manager, el cual se encontraba frente a una enorme y oxidada reja, que en ese momento estaba siendo abierta por un anciano y un hombre un poco más joven.

-¿Shuichi? - la voz del escritor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Waaa… ¡¡hemos llegado!! – exclamo fascinado con el bello panorama que tenía frente a el.

-Pensé que estabas dormido. – comento divertido por la reacción de su amante.

-Jeje, es que estaba un poco distraído… - sonrió despreocupadamente al tiempo que mordía su lengua en un lindo gesto aniñado.

Yuki solo pudo sonreír con discreción ante el entusiasmo del cantante, mientras esperaba que K avanzara para seguirle como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, sin embargo solo se adentraron un poco más, ya que tuvieron que continuar el resto del camino a pie.

··········································

Shuichi miraba asombrado a su alrededor, aunque no era muy diferente del camino que habían recorrido, pero si era muy hermoso debido a las antiguas fuentes y estatuas que adornaban gran parte del lugar, los altos muros cubiertos por enredaderas apenas y se alcanzaban a ver, mientras que una gran cantidad de arbustos finamente podados en distintas y elegantes figuras se distinguían en el inmenso jardín… y más al estar tenuemente iluminadas por viejos faroles.

Los cuatro prosiguieron en silencio por el empedrado camino, hasta llegar frente a la imponente casa… en dónde los esperaba una mujer de mayor edad.

Shuichi se detuvo por algunos instantes, para contemplar la fachada… ubicando su mirada en la redonda ventana, en la que recordaba haber visto al niño… sin embargo no pudo distinguir nada, debido a la oscuridad, así que sin más; se apresuro en alcanzar a los demás, sin imaginar que todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados desde aquel sitio, por unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes…

-Buenas noches Kaede-san. – saludo el americano.

-Bienvenidos… Sr. Winchester. - respondió la mujer haciendo una leve inclinación hacía los recién llegados.

-Buenas noches. – dijeron a coro Hiro y Shuichi, mientras que Yuki solo asentía.

·········································

-Llegamos… - anuncio el moreno, deteniendo el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel.

-¡¡¡Por fin!!! – exclamo el tecladista mientras se estiraba con cansancio, al igual que el cantante, que en ese momento entraba a la recepción de la mano de su novio.

-Buenas noches… tenemos una reservación a nombre de Claude "K" Winchester. –

-Ahh, claro… son tres habitaciones ¿cierto? – pregunto el joven que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-¿Suponía que eran cuatro? –

-No… lo siento, pero la reservación solo es de tres habitaciones dobles. – confirmo después de volver a revisar sus apuntes.

-En fin, no importa… por ahora solo ocuparemos dos. –

-De acuerdo. –

Sakano recibió las llaves, para luego acercarse nuevamente a sus amigos, que lo esperaban al pie de las escaleras con un chiquillo, que cargaba las maletas.

··········································

Se encontraban sentados en el amplio comedor acompañados de la mujer y ambos hombres que no tardaron en llegar con las maletas del escritor y de su pequeño amante, dejándolas en el lugar correspondiente.

Tardaron un tiempo entre las debidas presentaciones y un humeante chocolate caliente, que les había ofrecido la anciana.

-Bueno… me parece que ya es muy tarde y nosotros aún tenemos camino que recorrer… - comento el americano, mientras se ponía de pie seguido por el pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – comento el guitarrista, refiriéndose a los empleados – bueno Shu… mañana vendremos a visitarte, descansa. – termino de decir mientras revolvía el rosado cabello.

-Gracias a ambos… - se despidió mientras daba un efusivo abrazo a su amigo, causando cierta incomodidad en los rubios.

Yuki solo los miro e hizo una leve inclinación hacia ellos pero sin emitir ningún comentario.

·········································

-¿Están seguros de no debimos esperar a K y a Hiro para cenar? – cuestionaba un satisfecho Suguru, que en ese momento sorbía un poco de su café.

-Supongo que ellos llegaran más tarde, además de que seguramente no les importará cenar solos. –

-Es cierto… - comento el mayor mientras se quitaba los lentes y los acomodaba sobre la mesa.

Estaban en un pequeño restaurante cerca del hotel y al parecer eran los únicos clientes, hasta que un hombre alto, de brusco aspecto, entro y se sentó frente a la barra, saludando confiadamente al tendero.

-Oye… ¿has escuchado que la vieja casona ya tiene inquilinos? –

-No, pero seguramente han de estar locos… ¿quién en su sano juicio se hospedaría ahí? –

-Pues al parecer son forasteros… ya sabes que las personas de la ciudad son tan presuntuosas que es fácil verles la cara. – se mofo mientras bebía un trago de sake.

Ryuichi cerró el puño al escuchar aquello, no es que estuviera muy pendiente de su plática, pero definitivamente aquel hombre hablaba tan fuerte que no pudieron perderse ningún detalle.

Tatsuha dándose cuenta de la molestia de su honey, tomo su mano acariciándola mientras lo miraba suplicante… era cierto que aquel comentario les había causado cierta molestia, pero tampoco deseaban tener problemas con aquella gente.

Al notar el silencio de sus "nuevos" clientes hizo un ademán a su amigo para que guardara silencio… el hombre comprendió el gesto en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa del fondo, los examino con descaro mientras acababa de golpe su bebida.

-En fin… ya debo irme, te veré por la mañana. – se despidió, dejando un billete sobre la barra, para luego salir del restaurante.

··········································

-Bueno supongo que querrán conocer parte de la casa, mientras Kaede les prepara algo decente para cenar. – comento el anciano al tiempo que apagaba su puro en el grueso cenicero de barro que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Eso sería genial ¿verdad Yuki? – comento ansioso de conocer el que sería su hogar durante más de veinte días.

-Supongo… - respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien, entonces empecemos por aquí… - el anciano tomo un candelero de la vitrina y prosiguió.

El comedor en el que se encontraban era para diez personas y la mesa estaba cubierta por un fino mantel tejido, a un lado se encontraba una vitrina repleta de antiguas vajillas y hermosas piezas de cerámica, más adelante en la entrada de la casa estaba la sala, que al igual que los demás muebles era demasiado grande, elegante y rústica, en el centro de esta, había una mesa de centro, justo en frente de un mueble que contenía un televisor, un equipo de sonido y de video, y al fondo; una chimenea que en ese momento se encontraba encendida… llenando el ambiente de un curioso aroma a pino; en el techo del amplio salón que ocupaba la sala-comedor, pendían majestuosamente vistosas lámparas…

La escalera de madera se encontraban justo en medio del salón y a ambos costados había una puerta, que explico el hombre más joven antes de retirarse; la de la derecha daba a la cocina y esta a otras que daban al patio trasero y a los cuartos de servicio.

La de la izquierda pertenecía a la biblioteca, entraron por ella encontrándose con enormes estantes repletos de libros… cualquiera podría jurar que en esa gran colección, no había un libro que hiciera falta.

En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio y sobre este un teléfono, una maquina de escribir, una laptop y un montón de hojas mal apiladas junto a una lámpara.

Yuki examino el lugar… al parecer casi nadie entraba en aquel sitio y supuso que a pesar de que el lugar en sí, fuera demasiado rústico, también contaba con varias comodidades modernas.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos para subir por la escalera de madera, la cual crujió en cada pisada… mientras que el anciano encendía el candelero ante la curiosa mirada de ambos jóvenes.

-Lo que sucede es que no hay luz en los pasillos, ni escaleras. – revelo. – Supongo que cuando construyeron la casa pensaron que no seria tan útil, como en las demás habitaciones.

Al llegar al siguiente piso, se encontraron a la mitad de un corredor, de cada lado habían tres puertas y de frente otra escalera.

-La ultima puerta del lado izquierdo, es la sala de música, aunque en este momento no cuento con la llave. –

-¿Eso significa que casi no la ocupan? – el pelirosa miraba fijamente al anciano, esperando la respuesta.

-A decir verdad, tiene bastante tiempo que nadie entra en esa pieza, debido a que era un lugar muy especial para el amo, así que solo Kaede tiene la llave… - explico con nerviosismo. – Cada cierto tiempo el amo le pedía que limpiara el salón. –

-Entonces ya le pediré a Kaede-san que me deje entrar, me gustaría ver los instrumentos. –

-El… ¿el joven toca el piano? –

-Pues si… jeje, y no solo el piano, también se tocar la guitarra, el chelo, la flauta y el violín. – su semblante se lleno de orgullo y alegría, mientras que Yuki lo miraba con asombro… en realidad no tenía idea de que Shuichi supiera tocar más de dos instrumentos, debía de admitir que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Estoy seguro que a Kaede, le gustara mucho escuchar sus interpretaciones… - afirmo esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa. – en fin… la puerta que le sigue, era el despacho del amo… y esta otra es la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Y la escalera? –

-Bueno, esta escalera conducen al ático… pero también se encuentra bajo llave, aunque no hay nada interesante; solo pinturas y muebles viejos. – el hombre camino hacía el lado derecho, este es un baño y las otras dos puertas pertenecen a las recamaras principales, en ellas ya se encuentran sus pertenencias, aunque claro que si no están de acuerdo con la habitación que les toco podríamos hacer los arreglos necesarios. –

-Eso no será necesario… - Yuki que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, hablo con autoridad. – Solo ocuparemos una habitación, así que solo basta con que Shuichi elija la que más le guste. –

-¿Hee? Ya veo… -

-Yo… bueno, lo que Yuki quiso decir… es que él y yo… pues verá… - Shuichi trataba de explicar lo que su amante acababa de insinuar mientras que su hermoso rostro se enrojecía violentamente, no sabía que decir o como actuar delante de aquel hombre.

-Somos novios y venimos aquí a descansar y a pasar tiempo juntos… pero si nuestra presencia les incomoda aún puedo conducir hasta el pueblo y buscar algún lugar en dónde quedarnos. – se adelanto a responder, dejando al vocalista con la boca tan abierta como nunca antes la había visto.

-Eso no es algo que nos pueda incomodar Sr. Uesugi… sin embargo le pido disculpas por mi imprudencia. – el anciano se inclino, permaneciendo en esa posición hasta recibir alguna orden.

-No es necesario que haga eso, lo que sucede es que a nuestro parecer ustedes son muy tradicionalistas y es por eso que creímos que el hecho de que Yuki y yo… fuéramos pareja, les seria desagradable. – sujeto el hombro del anciano para regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias… -

El anciano abrió la puerta de la ultima recamara, al parecer era bastante espaciosa e incluía un baño y un ventanal que daba a una especie de balcón.

La enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro estaba rodeada de un lindo pabellón en color beige, al igual que las gruesas cortinas y el fino edredón bordado.

No había demasiados muebles, más que un enorme ropero y un tocador con un gran espejo y un banquillo.

·········································

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron en completo silencio de aquel sitio, para después comentar sobre lo que habían oído.

-¿Creen que aquel hombre se refería al lugar en dónde Shindou-san se hospeda? – pregunto el joven tecladista.

-No podría asegurarlo, pero es lo más probable, ya que por lo que dijo K, no han ningún otro poblado cerca de aquí… -

-Sakano tiene razón, ahora lo importante sería saber el porque de aquel comentario. –

-Tat-chan entonces ¿tú también opinas que deberíamos decírselo a Shu? –

-No my honey… lo mejor será que averigüemos por nuestra cuenta que es lo que esta ocurriendo, no creo que sea conveniente alterar a Shu con ese tipo de habladurías. –

-Ok ok… ahora mismo me van a decir de dónde vienen… - escucharon la aguda voz del americano justo detrás de ellos.

Al voltear se encontraron con el manager apuntando directo a la cabeza de Tatsuha.

-Ya basta K… no tienes por que asustarlo. – le reprendió el pelirrojo, mientras lo miraba con fingida molestia.

-Jajajaja… my love, solo estaba bromeando… –

Tatsuha suspiro aliviado… no era que tuviera miedo, claro que no… pero definitivamente las armas eran muy peligrosas y el rubio estaba tan demente que podría salírsele un disparo.

-Solo fuimos a cenar algo, los esperamos pero creímos que llegarían más tarde. –

-Bueno eso significa que cenaremos solos… - el rostro de K se torno demasiado perverso, a la opinión de todos los presentes, seguramente estaba pensando en lo que podría cenar con Hiro, aunque lo más probable era que este ultimo fuera la cena…

-K… - un intenso rubor se instalo en las mejillas del guitarrista, mientras interpretaba la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio.

-He he… entonces nos retiramos para que puedan "cenar" a gusto. – se burlo Tatsuha mientras entraba al hotel, seguido por los demás, incluidos K y Hiro.

-¿ehh… que no iban ir a cenar? –

-Yes… pero como estamos un poco cansados lo mejor será pedir servicio a la habitación. –

Entre risas e insinuaciones prosiguieron hasta llegar a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Hasta mañana… -

-Que descansen. – se despidieron mientras veían como Sakano entraba por la primer puerta seguido por el tecladista.

-K… -

-¿Dime Ryu? –

-Tú conoces el lugar en donde se hospeda Shu, ¿verdad? – pregunto antes de despedirse.

-Yes… he visitado esa casa en dos o tres ocasiones, ¿hay algo que te inquiete? –

-Es solo que he escuchado algo sobre una vieja casona y me preguntaba si era el mismo lugar, pero seguramente se trata de otro sitio… -

-Pues es posible que se trate del mismo sitio, ya que el poblado más cercano se encuentra a más de una hora de aquí. –

-Ya veo… -

-Ryuichi, ¿te sucede algo? –

-¿Ehh? No es nada Hiro que descansen… –

-Vamos my honey. – el moreno abrió la puerta de su habitación, esperando que su amante no fuera sometido al interrogatorio del americano.

-Si Tat-chan. –

Hiro miró detenidamente a su novio… definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-No te preocupes, ya averiguare que esta sucediendo. – le tranquilizo, al tiempo que depositaba un incitante beso sobre sus rosados labios…

··········································

Después de la deliciosa cena, se dirigieron a su habitación en compañía de la pareja de ancianos.

-¿Hay más personas en la casa? –

-No, solo nosotros tres. - respondió el mayor, mientras fijaba la mirada en su esposa.

-Ya… es solo que me preguntaba si había algún niño que viviera cerca de aquí. –

La mujer se tenso al escuchar aquello, pero no dijo absolutamente nada… solo abrió la habitación, esperando que su esposo interviniera.

-Baaka… - Yuki estaba desconcertado con aquella pregunta.

-Jejeje, no es nada… solo curiosidad. –

-Entonces los dejamos que descansen… pero antes me gustaría sugerirles que no salieran de la habitación, como les comente no hay luz en los pasillos, además de que la casa en muy vieja y suele escucharse ruidos extraños. –

-Ya veo, aunque no creo que a Shu le den ganas de salir de la habitación… - respondió con burla, ante la molesta mirada del menor.

·········································

Un poco más tarde y después de un relajante baño y una extenuante sesión de sexo…

-¿Yuki? –

-Mmm… –

-¿Ya te dormiste? –

-Baaka… si estuviera dormido no te estuviera contestando. –

-Jeje, es cierto… -

-Ya duérmete. – ordeno mientras cubría su rostro con la almohada.

-…………….. – se revolvió entre las sabanas, extrañamente no podía conciliar el sueño como en otras ocasiones.

Intento descansar, pero le fue prácticamente imposible y más al comenzar a oír "ciertos ruidos" afuera de la habitación.

-A eso se referían… - dijo para si, mientras trataba de ignorar lo que estaba escuchando… seguramente se había sugestionado.

Pero el intenso ruido de una pelota botando le hizo sobresaltarse, era prácticamente imposible que alguien estuviera en el oscuro corredor jugando a la pelota y más a esa hora de la noche ¿o no?

Sin embargo, pudo más su curiosidad que su miedo… así que se incorporo sobre la cama con el debido cuidado de no despertar al escritor.

El ruido ceso y volvió a recostarse, pero nuevamente el rebotar de una pelota ahora seguido por unos pasos le hizo decidirse.

Se levanto con delicadeza para luego cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con una sudadera y un ajustado short, tomo el candelero que se encontraba sobre el tocador y abrió la puerta lentamente, cerrándola al salir.

La oscuridad era tal, que apenas y pudo distinguir una pequeña sombra que se reflejaba en la pared… poco a poco la luz de las velas se fue intensificando, mientras él se introducía más en el estrecho pasillo.

Y ahí estaba… una enorme pelota morada rebotaba cerca de sus pies, la vio seguir el camino hasta perderse en el otro extremo del corredor.

Con paso decidido se aventuro a seguirla, encontrándola frente a la última puerta… pero por algunos instantes no pudo continuar.

Una hermosa melodía llenaba sus sentidos… la conocía perfectamente.

-Für Elise… - murmuro sin comprender lo que ocurría, pero antes de que la hermosa melodía terminara, descubrió que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Sin pensarlo más, entro… y ahí frente a él, en el centro del amplio salón, un enorme piano de cola negro era tocado por una pequeña silueta, que apenas y era iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas.

Un frio indescriptible le hizo estremecerse, al escuchar el final de la pieza… sin duda la interpretación había sido perfecta, tan perfecta e intensa que se vio envuelto en distintas emociones.

La pequeña figura se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta quedar a una corta distancia del cantante, el cual lo observaba paralizado.

-Yo… yo te conozco… eres el niño de la fotografía… - pronuncio con asombro, mientras se perdía en la hermosa y triste mirada del menor.

-………………… - no obtuvo respuesta, pero pudo contemplar que una marcada sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del chiquillo.

-M-mi nombre es Shu-Shuichi… ¿y el… -

-Lo sé… -

-¿Lo sabes? -

-……………….. – el pequeño solo asintió para luego acortar la distancia entre ambos, abrazándose a la cintura del mayor. – Sabía que vendrías… he esperado por ti, desde hace algún tiempo. –

No sabía que decir, aquella confesión lo había consternado a tal grado que no supo en que momento correspondió al cariñoso abrazo.

-Y-yo también te esperaba… - su corazón latía aceleradamente, no sentía más miedo… solo el intenso deseo de proteger y cuidar de aquel pequeño.

Después de un tiempo se fue separando poco a poco de él, para mirarlo de frente, volviéndose a perder en esos tristes ojos verdes.

-Estas helado… ¿tienes frio? – pregunto viendo la ligera ropa que llevaba el menor, pero sin volver a obtener ninguna respuesta. – Bueno supongo que sí… - comento al tiempo que se quitaba la sudadera para cubrirlo.

-¿Shu? – la voz del rubio se escucho desde el corredor.

-Es Yuki, espera aquí en lo que le explico. – comento para luego alejarse en dirección a la puerta, sin percatarse del furioso semblante del pequeño.

-¿Con que Yuki he? Muy pronto dejaras de pronunciar ese nombre… - murmuro con maldad al tiempo que se desvanecía lentamente…

********************

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Pss parece que no podre cumplir con terminar el fic para día de muertos, pero trataré de adelantar lo más que pueda._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a hotarubi-iga, mi seguidora número uno… por seguirme apoyando. xD_


	3. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… pero de verdad que últimamente estoy tan ocupada que el tiempo se me escapa de las manos…_

_En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

**¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

-Kaede ¿sucede algo? - pregunta el anciano a su mujer, al tiempo se incorporaba de la cama para quedar a su altura.

-Es él... lo he escuchado tocar esa melodía. - respondía ausente, mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza.

-Pero no debemos interferir... bastante hicimos con persuadirlos para que no salieran de la habitación. -

-Lo sé... pero sabes que no es suficiente, y menos con el parecido que tiene ese joven con ella. - insistía desesperada.

-....................... - el hombre comprendía la angustia de su esposa pero definitivamente no había nada que hacer al respecto, así que solo la acerco hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla, con la esperanza de que no ocurriera nada de lo que estaban imaginando.

* * *

-Shu... ¿pero que demonios crees que ha-haces... en este lugar? - su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, mientras recorría con la mirada el desnudo torso de su amante.

-Yuki, es que... bueno, verás yo... quiero que conozcas a alguien... - con nerviosismo camino dentro del salón, buscando con la mirada al pequeño, mientras que el rubio le seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya veo... quieres presentarme a tu amigo ¡¡el piano!! - soltó sarcástico, al tiempo que observaba el interior de aquel amplio salón.

-Pero, aquí estaba hace un momento... - murmuro confundido, sin encontrar al niño por ninguna parte.

-Baka, esta bien que tuvieras deseos de conocer el salón ¿pero no hubiera sido mejor esperar a que Kaede te lo mostrará? -

-Pero Yuki, yo no... -

-Volvamos a la cama o pescaras un resfriado. - ordeno mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta a esperar que Shuichi le siguiera.

-Yo... lo siento. - no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco quería tener una discusión con su amante, así que le obedeció en completo silencio, hasta su habitación.

* * *

Al poco tiempo Shuichi dormía plácidamente mientras que Yuki se levantaba con fastidio de no poder conciliar el sueño, y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le había inquietado despertar y no encontrar a su revoltoso amante a su lado.

Llego al servicio y encendió la luz para observarse detenidamente en el espejo que estaba incrustado en la pared... se notaba cansado, así que se inclino para mojar su rostro, sin percatarse de la pequeña presencia que se encontraba a su espalda y que en ese momento se reflejaba en el espejo, desvaneciéndose en el instante que Yuki volvía a incorporarse.

Regreso a la cama y abrazo el frágil cuerpo de su amante, para después quedarse profundamente dormido...

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí... en una oscura habitación de aquella vieja casona, se encontraba un niño, el cual se aferraba con fuerza a la prenda que ahora cubría su pequeño cuerpo... percibiendo el dulce y varonil aroma que esta desprendía.

-Shu-i-chi... -

* * *

-Waaa... que bien dormí. -

-Me alegra que al menos alguien pudiera hacerlo, con tanto ruido. - resoplo el menor, al tiempo que frotaba sus manos en busca de calor.

-¿Ehh? -

-Jeje, no es nada my honey, es solo que parece que alguien ceno de más... - sonreía el moreno mientras veía al pelirrojo acercarse.

-Buenos días... -

-Buenos días Hiro -

-¿Y esa caras? -

-No lo sé, pero parece que a Sugu-chan le cayó de peso la cena. -

-Ahh vaya... -

-¡¡¡Good morning, boys!!! -

-En realidad fueron "otros" los que cenaron de más... - comento mientras miraba al americano con molestia, ocasionando que un intenso color rojizo se instalara en el rostro del guitarrista.

-¡¡Buenos días K!! - exclamaba Ryuichi al tiempo que agitaba a su fiel amigo rosado.

-Jajaja... me alegra que estén de tan buen humor, por que hoy nos espera un largo día... por cierto ¿ya ordenaron el desayuno? -

-Aún no, estábamos esperándolos. -

-Bien, entonces pidamos algo para luego ir a visitar a Shu. - dijo, tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierto.

* * *

Se movió inquieto sobre la cama, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas... se levanto aún con algo de pereza al tiempo que buscaba a su amante por la habitación, pero sin encontrar rastros de él por ninguna parte.

Después de tender la cama y terminar de desempacar sus pertenencias, acomodándolas en el enorme ropero, en donde ya se encontraban las del rubio, decidió que debía tomar un rápido baño y luego bajar a desayunar.

* * *

-Buenos días joven, desea que le sirva el desayuno. - saludo la mujer, al encontrar a Shuichi en el corredor.

-Buenos días Kaede-san, en realidad estoy buscando a Yuki... para desayunar con él. -

-Ahh... el señor Uesugi se encuentra en la biblioteca desde muy temprano. -

-Ya veo, entonces iré a buscarlo y enseguida la alcanzamos en el comedor. - respondió sonriente, al tiempo que se alejaba para ir en busca del rubio.

* * *

-Yuki, voy a pasar... –

-Baka ¿no vez que estoy trabajando? -

-Pero Yuki, te vine a buscar para que desayunemos juntos. - reprocho al tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas en un tierno gesto aniñado.

-Lo siento pero ya tome un poco de café... además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que no podre pasar el día contigo. - comento sin siquiera despegar la mirada del portátil.

-¿No sé supone que ya habías adelantado algo de trabajo? -

-Aún tengo que hacer... -

-Mmm... ¿y que se supone que haré el resto del día? -

-Pues yo que sé, ve a explorar la casa o pasea por los jardines... además ¿no se supone que viene la bola de tarados? -

-Eso dijeron, pero no tienes que ser grosero cada vez que te refieres a ellos. - al parecer el rubio no se encontraba de buen humor así que lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista. - Esta bien Yuki... te dejaré trabajar. - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de abandonar la habitación, no sin antes azotarla en señal de disgusto para después ir a desayunar con la amena compañía de la anciana, quien fue tan amable de quedarse a su lado mientras el degustaba de los deliciosos pastelillos preparados por ella.

Gran parte de la mañana se la paso husmeando entre las habitaciones de la casa, ya que Kaede se disculpo diciendo que tenía deberes que realizar, aunque la realidad era que no sabía que contestar a las impertinentes preguntas del menor.

Todo parecía ser tan normal a excepción del nuevo descubrimiento de Shuichi... en ningún sitio había un solo retrato de los dueños de casa, de hecho se podía apreciar claramente que habían quitado los cuadros de su lugar.

*Seguramente están en el ático* - pensó, decidido a ir en su busca, ya que quería encontrar alguna prueba de que el niño que había visto, existía.

-Joven Shindou... le estaba buscando. - le llamo el jardinero.

-H-Hola... - saludo con nerviosismo al ser descubierto a punto de subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al ático. - ¿ne-necesita algo? -

-Solo venía a informarle que tiene visitas... –

* * *

-Wow... ¿es aquí en donde se queda Shu? -

-Pues eso parece, my honey. -

-Como que se ve un poco escalofriante... y eso que es de día. - comento el tecladista, mientras recorría con la mirada la fachada de la casa.

-Y ni siquiera se imaginan como se ve de noche... pero al parecer a Shu no le dio nada de miedo. -

-¿En serio? -

-Pues si... no solo no le dio miedo, sino que estaba encantado con pasar aquí sus vacaciones. - afirmaba su amigo.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma... -

-¿Ehh? -

-Hey... que bueno que llegaron. -

-¡¡¡Shu-chan!!! - exclamo Ryuichi, al tiempo que saltaba sobre el, ocasionando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

-R-Ryuichi... a mi también me da gusto verlos ¿pero podrías salir de encima? -

-Jeje, lo siento... es que a Kuma-chan le dio mucho gusto verte. - respondió el mayor, al tiempo que se incorporaba y mostraba su lengua divertido.

-Oye Shindou-san... ¿qué tal si nos muestras los alrededores? -

-Mmm... en realidad, yo tampoco los conozco. - reflexiono al tiempo que se ponía de pie, con ayuda de su amigo.

-Entonces que K, nos lleve a conocer el lugar. -

-Ok boys, yo los guiare... - asintió el americano, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día recorriendo los enormes jardines y jugando en la parte trasera de la casa, en dónde había unos columpios.

Luego fueron a explorar más lejos, ya que K les había contado que más allá se encontraba un hermoso lago... pero antes de llegar a el, se detuvieron en una pequeña capilla que estaba de paso; la cual se notaba era tan antigua como la casona y que en la parte de atrás parecía tener un jardín, aunque no pudieron entrar, ya que se encontraba bardeado.

-¿Eso es un cementerio? - pregunto Suguru, al tiempo que se asomaba por una abertura que había en una de las bardas.

-Yes, Stephen me conto que ahí se encuentran varias generaciones de su familia. -

-Wow que miedo... no es muy usual tener un cementerio en tu jardín trasero... -

-Pues me parece que antes era algo de lo más común y más considerando lo inmenso del lugar y lo retirado que se encuentra de la ciudad. -

-Mmm... pero ¿acaso no hay un cementerio en el pueblo? -

-Claro, aunque no todos prefieren enterrar a sus difuntos en ese sitio y menos si tienen la oportunidad de darles sepultura en su propia casa. -

-Bueno, al menos no esta precisamente cerca... - comento Tatsuha mirando hacía el lugar de dónde venían.

-Cierto... apenas y se alcanza a ver la casa desde aquí. -

-Si... es increíble que alguien pueda ser dueño de un lugar así. - dijo el pelirrojo, mientras fijaba la vista en su "ahora" silencioso amigo.

-Shu ¿te sucede algo? -

-¿Ehh? N-No Hiro... es solo que se me figuro ver a alguien ahí dentro. -

-Impossible, las únicas formas de llegar hasta aquí es por el camino que seguimos o por el otro lado del lago. -

-Lo sé, seguro que fueron alucinaciones mías. -

-Oigan... como que ya comienza a oscurecer. -

-Es cierto, lo mejor será regresar o de lo contrario no podremos ver nada. - apoyó el moreno, al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes con cansancio e iniciaba el camino de regreso, seguido por sus amigos.

-¡¡¡Pero Kuma-chan y yo, queríamos ir con Shu al lago!!! - reclamaba el mayor al tiempo que sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-My honey... no llores, prometo que otro día venimos a jugar al lago. -

-Ryuichi, Tatsuha tiene razón... ya es muy tarde y lo mejor será dejarlo para otra ocasión. - insistía el pelirosa con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Lo prometes? -

-Siiip, lo prometo. -

-Vaya Shu... ¿desde cuando te volviste tan razonable, o es que ya quieres deshacerte de nosotros? - se burlo el pelirrojo al tiempo que revolvía el suave cabello de su amigo.

-Eres malo Hiro... - dijo con fingida molestia mientras un lindo puchero se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

-Ya veo... ¿y se lo comentaste a Shindou-san? -

-Aún no. -

-Pero posiblemente fue él, quien lo borro. -

-No lo creo... el baka era el más interesado en que adelantara el trabajo, para que estuviera más tiempo a su lado. -

-Bueno, pudo haber sido por accidente. -

-Pero cuando le dije que tenía mucho que hacer, me reprocho que suponía que ya había adelantado trabajo, además si hubiese sido él, estoy seguro que me seguiría pidiendo perdón... Shuichi es tan trasparente que no podría ocultar sus sentimientos de culpa. -

-Aún así... me resulta demasiado extraño que tu respaldo también haya desaparecido. -

-Lo sé, hasta le pregunte a los empleados de la casa y me dijeron que nadie a excepción mía, había tomado el portátil, además solo fue por unos segundos que me aleje de la biblioteca para ir por un café. -

-¿Y Shindou-san donde se encontraba? -

-Lo deje durmiendo... -

-Pues en realidad no sé que más decir Eiri... pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, quizás yo pueda hablar con tu editora y... -

-Eso no será necesario mientras pueda reponerlo... a menos que Kanna lo necesite antes, pero si ese es el caso tendré que regresar por algunos días. -

-Bueno al menos no lo dejaras solo. -

-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero... dejarlo con esa bola de retrasados. -

-Vamos Eiri, no son tan malos. -

-No me interesa lo que digas, además no creas que me agrado tu genial idea de hacer que nos acompañaran. -

-Pero supuse que al menos así Shindou-san, te dejaría avanzar en tu novela. -

-Ya te dije que no creo tus buenas intenciones... en fin, eso no tiene importancia... ya cuelgo. -

-Espera Eiri... ¿Eiri? -

* * *

-Parece que ya casi llegamos, así que lo mejor será despedirnos del pink boy y continuar hasta la camioneta. -

-¿No nos quedaremos a cenar? -

-Sorry, pero no creo que a Mr. Yuki le agrade demasiado la idea. -

-Cierto, lo mas seguro es que mi aniki quiera estar a solas con mi cuñadito... - afirmaba el moreno, mientras que un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su nariz, al imaginar lo que suponía haría su hermano con su lindo amante.

-¡¡¡Tatsuha eres un pervertido!!! -

-Buuaaa... Tat-chan ya no nos quiere... - lloriqueaba el mayor que en ese momento se aferraba al cuello del pelirosa.

-Perdóname my honey... lo siento tanto... - suplicaba el moreno, mientras trataba de separar a su novio del vocalista.

* * *

Shuichi acompaño a sus amigos por un corto tramo del jardín, luego se despidió de ellos, quedándose parado frente a una de las estatuas mientras los observaba alejarse, hasta perderse entre el empedrado camino y las vistosas fuentes.

-Ahh... por fin, ahora iré a buscar a Yuki, lo más seguro es que ya dejo de trabajar... - dijo para si, al tiempo que volvía a la casa.

Pero antes de llegar a la escalera, una enorme pelota morada rodo hasta sus pies, chocando levemente contra ellos.

-¿Ehh? Es-esto es... ¿podría ser que él... - no se detuvo a meditar lo que haría, solo camino en la misma dirección de donde parecía provenir la pelota, curiosamente se trataba de la parte trasera de la casa, pero eso no le importo y prosiguió caminando a pesar de la oscuridad.

De repente el intenso sonido del viento le hizo estremecerse... comenzó a sentir tanto frio que llevo sus manos hasta sus brazos para frotarlos con la intensión de darse un poco calor, a pesar de llevar puesta una sudadera.

Extrañamente no alcanzaba a ver los columpios que estaban solo un poco más adelante, pero si podía oír claramente el rechinido de estos... ese ruido que hacen las cadenas del columpio al moverse constantemente bajo el oxidado tubo de metal.

No podía ver con claridad, pero estaba seguro que había alguien columpiándose en ese preciso momento... fue hasta entonces que reflexiono, en que todo era demasiado extraño y detuvo su andar.

Comenzó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad, después de que un intenso escalofrío invadiera su cuerpo... trato de calmarse pero involuntariamente empezó a temblar, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él... estaba asustado.

No quería voltear... pero percibía que aquello se acercaba cada vez más, así que se armo de valor para enfrentarlo, aunque antes de lograrlo, una fría mano se poso sobre su hombro...

-¡¡¡¡WWWAAAAA!!!! - grito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, para luego sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su delicada cintura, mientras lo hacía volverse. - ¡¡¡¡Yuuukiiii... waaa fuiste mu-muy m-malo al asustarme así... - lloriqueo al tiempo que se aferraba al cuello de su amante.

-Baaka... si te estuve llamando y tú comenzaste a caminar más deprisa, hasta llegue a pensar que seguías molesto por lo de la mañana. -

-Yo... no te escuche, yo solo quería encontrar al dueño de la pelota... y luego alguien se empezó a columpiar y el viento... ahh tenía mucho miedo Yuki. -

-¿Pelota, columpios? Vamos Shu, no creerás que un niño esta jugando a esta hora y en la oscuridad... además te recuerdo que aquí solo estamos nosotros dos y los tres empleados de la casa. -

-Pero los... -

-Columpios se movieron por causa del viento... eso es todo. - se adelanto a responder, para luego levantar el lloroso rostro de su pequeño y depositar un delicado beso sobre sus pálidos labios. - Anda volvamos a la casa, aquí hace demasiado frio. - termino de decir al tiempo que tomaba la mano del menor para luego regresar por el mismo camino que habían recorrido.

* * *

Después de cenar se despidieron, entrando en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Ahh, como que tengo un mal presentimiento... - comentaba el guitarrista, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

-Lo sé... me di cuenta de que algo te preocupaba cuando veníamos de regreso. -

-¿Conoces bien a ese tal Stephen? -

-Yes... fuimos juntos hasta la universidad y lo acompañe en más de una ocasión a visitar a su abuelo. -

-¿Tiene mucho tiempo que falleció? -

-Apenas hará unos seis meses... -

-¿Y no tiene más familia? -

-No, que yo sepa su abuelo era la única familia que le quedo, después de perder a sus padres en un accidente... aunque debo admitir que no lo frecuentaba con regularidad. -

-Pero ¿no crees que es demasiado extraño que quiera vender la propiedad, siendo el único recuerdo que le queda? -

-Pues considerando que desde muy pequeño lo enviaron a estudiar al extranjero, no lo creo tan extraño... -

-Aún así, no me explico por que quiere abandonar todo lo que le pertenece. -

-El tiene su trabajo y su familia en California, así que como ya no esta su abuelo, no tiene un motivo para regresar... -

-Ahh... en fin, supongo que tienes razón... si ni siquiera venía con frecuencia, ahora menos tendrá tiempo ni motivos para hacerlo, lo mejor será deje de preocuparme por esas cosas... -

-Mejor podrías preocuparte por otras. - murmuro cerca de su oído, al tiempo que sujetaba sus manos y las levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Ehh... p-por cuales? - pregunto con fingida inocencia, mientras sentía un frio metal rodear sus muñecas.

-Esta usted arrestado... Hiroshi Nakano... - sentencio el rubio, al terminar de esposar al menor en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿A si, y cuales son los cargos? -

-Robo y daños a la moral. -

-¿Pero que he robado... -

-Teniente, teniente Claude "K" Winchester. - se adelanto a responder mientras le mostraba una placa.

-Ahh... ¿y que he robado teniente Claude "K" Winchester? -

-El corazón de un hombre. -

-Huy, eso suena horrible... ¿y cual será mi castigo? -

-En un momento lo averiguara... - contestó con una acentuada sonrisa en sus labios...

* * *

-Ahh... así... aaahhh... ¡¡¡Tat-Tatsuhaaa!!!-

-Oh... m-my ho-honey... -

* * *

-Suguru ¿te sucede algo? -

-Ahhh... parece que otra vez no podre dormir. - comento con fastidio, al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama y sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza.

-Jeje, pues quizás también podríamos aprovechar el tiempo... -

* * *

Después de disfrutar la deliciosa cena preparada por Kaede, se dirigieron a su habitación, en donde tomaron su habitual baño mientras el pelirosa, relataba al rubio, todo lo que había hecho durante el día.

Curiosamente a Yuki, no pareció molestarle lo hablador que se encontraba su amante, así que Shu más animado siguió comentando lo fantástico de aquel lugar... hasta que el escritor decidió ponerle fin al monologo, plantándole un apasionado beso al tiempo que lo cargaba en dirección a la cama.

-Yu-Yuki... - suspiro aún entre sus labios.

El beso se torno un poco más suave y las tiernas caricias no se hicieron esperar... aunque algo no estaba del todo bien, ya que estas fueron cada vez más lentas hasta que cesaron por completo.

-¿Yuki? - le llamo, en el momento que sintió demasiado pesado el cuerpo sobre él... sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que su fogoso amante se encontraba completamente dormido.

Beso con cariño las suaves hebras doradas y con cuidado de no despertarlo, comenzó a moverlo hasta acostarlo totalmente sobre la cama... se acomodo entre sus brazos y trato de conciliar el sueño...

Pero antes de caer rendido de cansancio, escucho unos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta y detenerse justo frente a ella.

Así que se levanto, se coloco una bata para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, encendió el candelero dejándolo sobre el tocador y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola lentamente... hasta descubrir una marcada silueta en el centro del oscuro corredor.

Un intenso frio sacudió su cuerpo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a causa de la impresión.

-¿Me tienes miedo? - escucho la suave voz del niño, reconociéndola al instante.

-E-Eres tu... por supuesto que no te tengo miedo, ¿cómo podría temer a un lindo chiquillo como tu? -

-¿Entonces? - pregunto, con fingida ingenuidad.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que esta muy oscuro ahí afuera y no pude reconocerte. -

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? -

-¿Ahora? E-Esta bien, pero solo será por algunos minutos, o si no, Yuki se molestara de nuevo... espera. - accedió el pelirosa, al contemplar la suplicante mirada del menor, que en ese momento se había acercado lo suficiente, para que pudiera verlo.

-Otra vez Yuki... - murmuro, al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro dejando que un par de rubios mechones cubrieran su furiosa mirada, al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza a un osito de felpa que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Decías algo? - cuestiono el cantante, cuando regresaba con el candelero en mano.

-No... solo pensaba que no importa, para mí los minutos pueden llegar a ser eternos. -

-Me alegro, por que entonces podré pasar una eternidad a tu lado. - comentaba sonriente, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Eso es lo mas deseo... Shu-i-chi... - dijo para si, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y a donde vamos? -

-Podríamos ir afuera... -

-A... ¿A los columpios? -

-Si ¿algún problema? -

-B-Bueno es que ya es muy noche y... hace frio, además en esa parte no hay faros que nos alumbren. - respondió con nerviosismo al tiempo que avanzaba detrás del menor.

-Entonces ¿cualquier otro lugar estaría bien? -

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo con tus padres, podrían estar preocupados y... -

-¿No te lo había dicho? Yo... no tengo padres. - se adelanto en responder, mientras se detenía repentinamente.

-Pues no... no lo habías mencionado, de hecho tampoco me has dicho tu nombre... -

-Aún no puedo decírtelo. -

-¿Por qué, que hay de malo en saberlo? -

-Mmm... porque antes deberás hacer una promesa. -

-¿Una promesa? -

-Si... si tú prometes hacer lo que te pida, entonces te diré mi nombre. -

-Ya veo... pero ¿a donde vamos? -

-Si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar en donde me quedo. -

-Me encantaría, pero entonces eso quiere decir que tu... -

-Así es, desde que tengo uso de razón, vivo en esta casa. -

-Pero eso no puede ser... le he preguntado a los empleados y dicen no saber nada sobre ti. -

-Para ellos siempre ha sido mejor ignorar mi existencia. -

-E-Eso es muy cruel... pero te aseguro que mañana a primera hora, hare que... - no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por el menor, el cual ya había continuado el paso.

-Por mi esta bien, ya no me disgusta que las cosas sean de esta manera. -

-Aún así no es correcto la forma en que te tratan... un niño necesita de cuidados, además debes de sentirte muy solo. -

-Desde que Shuichi esta aquí, ya no he vuelto a sentirme así. -

-Eso me hace muy feliz. - respondió conmovido, al tiempo que se acercaba al menor, para depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-A... a mi también. - susurro con sorpresa, ya que no espero recibir ese gesto de cariño por parte de él.

-¿Ehh? Esta escalera... -

-Es la que conduce al ático. -

-¿Es ahí donde duermes? -

-No precisamente, pero si es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo. - comento al tiempo que comenzaba a subir por los viejos escalones de madera hasta llegar frente a una desgastada puerta, la cual abrió sin problema alguno.

Shuichi le siguió en silencio hasta que este, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Observo detenidamente aquel lugar, no solo era extremadamente oscuro, sino que solo había un viejo estante repleto de libros y antiguos documentos, un pequeño colchón en una de las esquinas y varios objetos apilados en otra, entre los cuales podía distinguir algunos juguetes, un ropero atiborrado de lo que parecía ser ropa y grandes cuadros cubiertos por sabanas.

-E-Esto esta muy oscuro y hay tantas cosas que apenas y se puede caminar, además no es lo apropiado para ti. -

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto... - suspiro el menor, mientras se dejaba caer encima del colchón que se encontraba en el suelo. -

-Siento mucho haberlo dicho de esta manera. - dijo avergonzado por la brusquedad de sus palabras.

-No importa, sé que tienes razón. -

-Oye... ¿ya me dirás tu nombre? - pregunto, antes de sentarse a su lado.

* * *

-¿Y bien, que fue exactamente lo que dijo? -

-En realidad nada importante... -

* * *

-Solo que perdió parte de su trabajo y ahora tiene que reponerlo. - respondió, al sentir la molesta mirada de su esposa.

-Para mi, eso es importante... ¿pero como fue que sucedió? -

-No lo sabe, aunque yo pienso que Shindou-san tuvo algo que ver. -

-Yo no creo... Shuichi no seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, y menos si se trata de pasar más tiempo con Eiri. -

-Ahh... él dijo exactamente lo mismo. - comento, al tiempo que apagaba la lámpara que se encontraba sobre un pequeño mueble, a lado de su cama. - Aunque eso no resuelve el problema... además de que, definitivamente existe un culpable. -

-Pudo haber sido alguien más, Shuichi no es el único sospechoso. -

-Quizás tengan razón... pero aún así, no deja de ser uno. -

-Touma, eres... eres imposible. Ni siquiera comprendo la enfermiza sobreprotección que tienes hacia Eiri... - reclamo la castaña, antes de darle la espalda a su esposo para tratar de dormir.

-Mika yo... - no pudo terminar la frase, sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender algo, que ni el mismo comprendía?

* * *

El rubio se movía inquieto sobre la cama, al parecer no tenía un sueño agradable... pero por más que parecía querer despertar, no lograba conseguirlo.

Su frente sudaba y su cuerpo se veía ligeramente rojizo, a pesar de que un intenso frio inundaba la habitación.

-Shu... Shuichi... - repetía constantemente, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las finas sabanas...

* * *

-Wow.... Riku es un lindo nombre. -

-G-Gracias. - contesto al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de un tenue color rosado.

-¿Y el de él? -

-¿Ehh? -

-Del oso... ¿cuál es su nombre? -

-No tiene, yo... nunca he pensado en uno. -

-Mmm... ¿que te parece Rishi? Así tendrá un nombre con una parte del nuestro. -

-¿Rishi? -

-Sip... pero si no te gusta, podemos pensar en otro. -

-¡¡No!! Rishi es perfecto. - afirmo, con un sonrojo aún mas intenso, en su lindo rostro.

-Me alegro, pero ya es hora de que Rishi y tú se acuesten a dormir. - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al ropero, en busca de un juego de sabanas y algunas frazadas.

-Yo jamás duermo. -

-Pues muy mal jovencito, si no duermes te enfermaras... - le reprendió, al tiempo que le acomodaba su "cama". - Ahora si... no serán nuevas, pero al menos huelen bien y se ven calientes. -

El pequeño se quedo contemplando el colchón, que en ese momento se veía realmente cómodo. Luego se dejo acostar y arropar por el mayor.

-A dormir o si no los muñecos, no podrán salir a jugar. -

-Pero... ¿muñecos? -

-Ahh, ¡¡ya sé!! Lo que necesitas es que te cante una canción. -

-¿U-Una canción? - cuestiono con sorpresa.

-Mmm... sip, cuando era niño le solía cantar canciones a mi hermana, para que conciliara el sueño. -

-................ -

-¿No me digas que nunca te han cantado una canción antes de dormir? -

-No, nunca... -

-Ya veo... entonces te cantaré una. - afirmo sonriente, para luego hincarse frente a el y comenzar a hacer graciosos gestos.

Al sonar las tres de la mañana

los muñecos se paran a bailar.

La casa está dormida

y nadie los verá...

y salen de sus cajas

dispuestos a gozar.

El primero que ha llegado

es el Soldado Bigototes

en su caballito de cartón,

y después el Gato Félix

y Pinocho en un carrito

arrastrado por un buen ratón.

Riku escuchaba y observaba atentamente al pelirosa, el cual estaba demasiado entretenido en hacerle sonreír.

La Cocorica y Miguelito vienen juntos.

Caperucita viene atrás en un camión.

Y agarrándonos las manos

los muñecos brincoteamos

hasta que aparezca el Sol.

EL muñeco de sorpresa

asomando la cabeza

a todos los asustó.

¡¡¡O se callan por las buenas

o les jalo sus melenas!!!

Porque no dejan dormir...

El Gato Félix se acercó y dio un zarpazo

que a Narizotas a su caja regresó.

Y aunque el tonto del payaso

se enfurruñe bailaremos

hasta que aparezca el Sol...

La canción llego a su fin y Shu se acerco a depositar un delicado beso en la cabeza del pequeño y de su afelpado amigo.

-Dulces sueños Riku... Rishi... -

-Shu... -

-¿Si? -

-¿Podrías quedarte un poco más? - se atrevió a preguntar, al tiempo que se recorría hasta la pared para hacerle un espacio a Shuichi, quien enseguida se puso nervioso al recodar que debajo de la bata no llevaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Ehh... yo? Bien, pero solo será un poco más. -

Con cuidado de no destaparse demasiado, se acostó junto a él, mientras este recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho...

Se sentía bien tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que el pequeño cuerpo se sentía muy frio, aún cubierto por la sudadera de la noche anterior... quizás era buena idea quedarse un tiempo más a su lado, al menos podría brindarle un poco de cariño y protección.

Absorto en ese pensamiento, se dedico a acariciar las suaves hebras doradas del pequeño, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras que Riku, se encontraba más que fascinado... las tiernas caricias que recibía, el suave aroma que desprendía el cantante y el calor que envolvía su cuerpo, lo hacía sentir feliz... era tan real y tan nuevo, que curiosamente se sentía vivo...

-Shu-i-chi... ya nada podrá separarnos... - murmuro mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba posesivamente a él. - yo... no lo permitiré... –

* * *

_Pss espero que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto._

_Muchas gracias por leer, en especial a esmeralda-chan por seguir apoyándome en esta historia._

_Salu2!!!_


	4. Revelaciones

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento la demora, pero iré actualizando conforme vaya teniendo oportunidad._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Revelaciones**

-Shuichi... - le llamaba pero parecía no ser escuchado, el pelirosa se dirigía hacia el lago, sin siquiera detenerse... así que comenzó a correr detrás de él, pero entre más corría mas lejos estaba de alcanzarle. - ¡¡¡Shuichi!!! - exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos se habrían con exaltación, a causa de aquel confuso sueño que acababa de tener.

Su rostro se veía pálido a pesar de estar bañado en sudor... sentía la boca seca y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Con dificultad se incorporo sobre la cama, tratando de controlarse. Busco con la mirada a su amante, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

-Shu... - le nombro, pensando que seguramente se encontraba en el servicio, aunque nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Un poco más tranquilo se levanto para ir en su busca...

*******************

Una vez listo, salió de la habitación para seguirle buscando... siguió por el corredor hasta quedar frente a unas gruesas gotas de cera que estaban al pie de la escalera que conducía al ático, y sin pensarlo, se apresuro en subir.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, así que entro... y ahí delante de él, en un pequeño colchón en el suelo, dormía plácidamente su pequeño, abrazado a un curioso osito de felpa.

El lugar era oscuro y a pesar de ser amplio, su espacio era reducido por la gran cantidad de cosas que se encontraban ahí.

Volvió la mirada hacia su amante... se veía tan tierno, pero definitivamente no se podía quedar a contemplarlo.

-Shuichi. - sacudió levemente su cuerpo, con la clara intención de despertarlo.

-Mmm... - comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas. - Yu-Yuki... ¿que haces... que hago aquí? - pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el colchón y tallaba sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quisiera saber... - respondió con molestia.

-Yo... es que yo... estaba con él y luego me quede dormido... - trataba de explicarse, pero sus palabras parecían confundir aún más al escritor.

-¿Estabas con quien? -

-Con él... y... - guardo silencio, al comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Estas diciendo que dormiste con alguien en este lugar? - cuestiono aún más molesto.

-Yuki... hay un niño viviendo aquí y yo salí a jugar con él, pero al parecer me quede dormido. - respondió, rogando por que el rubio le creyera.

-Shuichi, esto esta yendo cada vez más lejos... ¿acaso escuchas lo que dices? - soltó con furia antes de darse la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

-Pero Yuki, te estoy diciendo la verdad... - murmuro lo último, sabiendo que ya no estaba aquel a quien iban dirigidas sus palabras...

*******************

Caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a la biblioteca, en dónde entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para luego ocupar el lugar frente a su portátil.

Estaba realmente confundido... pero más que confundido furioso, esas palabras que había pronunciado el menor lo habían puesto de ese humor. Prácticamente había sido como una confesión de infidelidad... estaba nuevamente semidesnudo, en una cama que no era la que compartían y confesando que estaba en compañía de alguien que no era él, aunque curiosamente había mencionado a un niño, un niño que ni siquiera podía existir...

*-¿Por qué diablos te escapas en las noches Shuichi, que carajos sucede contigo? - se pregunto al tiempo que se llevaba a los labios, el que sería su primer cigarrillo del día...

*******************

Aun estaba preocupado, seguramente el rubio no creía ni una sola de sus palabras, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que se le bajara el enojo para poder aclarar las cosas y mientras eso sucedía se dedico a acomodar la "cama" para Riku y a medio escombrar las cosas que se encontraban mal puestas... ya después le pediría a Kaede que le prestara alguna escoba y trapeadores para limpiar el lugar.

Pero antes de salir se percato de algo que no había notado durante la noche... una pequeña ventana redonda, que estaba seguro, era la misma en la que había visto a Riku en la fotografía.

Camino hasta ella y enseguida comprendió que ese era lo único bueno que tenía aquel sitio... la vista era espectacular, se podía ver con claridad gran parte del empedrado camino de la entrada, los hermosos jardines y las imponentes fuentes rodeadas por antiguas estatuas... era realmente una hermosa vista, se podía apreciar cada parte desde la puerta de la casa hasta un gran tramo del camino de la entrada principal.

*******************

-Lo siento Shu, pero hoy no podremos ir a visitarte... algo sucede con la camioneta de K y al parecer el auto de Sakano tampoco esta en buenas condiciones. -

-Esta bien Hiro, no tienen de que preocuparse. Sirve que descanso un poco y paso más tiempo con Yuki. - mintió para no preocupar a su amigo.

-Me alegro, nosotros iremos a ver al mecánico del pueblo y quizás demos algunas vueltas por ahí. -

-Que bien, me compran recuerdos... ¿vale? -

-Jeje... sabía que dirías eso, bueno cuídate y te llamo mañana para avisarte si vamos. -

-Esta bien, saludos a todos. - se despidió antes de concluir la llamada.

*******************

-¿Y... como lo tomo? -

-Demasiado bien, al parecer deseaba pasar el día con Yuki. -

-¡¡¡Buaaaa... pero Kuma-chan y yo queríamos ir con Shu!!! -

-Ya lo hablamos my honey, ahora es necesario ir en busca del mecánico, así que tendrás que ser paciente. -

-Esta bien Tat-chan... - murmuro al tiempo que en un gesto infantil, mordía la oreja de su preciado conejo rosado.

-K-san, ya tenemos los datos del mecánico. -

-Ok boys... andando. -

*******************

Se encontraba sentado en el amplio comedor, con la mirada perdida en un enorme tazón de fruta que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Sucedió algo? - escucho la suave voz del pequeño.

-Ahh.... Riku, en realidad Yuki sigue enfadado y estoy seguro que no quiere verme... - respondió visiblemente desanimado. - Además, mis amigos no podrán venir a pasar el día conmigo. -

-Me alegro... -

-¿Ehh? - aquel comentario había logrado llamar su atención, así que levanto el rostro para contemplar al chiquillo, que en ese momento sostenía a Rishi entre sus brazos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si Shuichi no tiene nada mejor que hacer, entonces podría pasar el día conmigo. - comento con una tierna mirada suplicante.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seria una buena idea pasar el día con Riku... podrían hacer tantas cosas y divertirse juntos...

*Definitivamente Riku, es la mejor compañía que cualquiera podría pedir.* - pensaba mientras que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

*******************

-Ese hombre... -

-¿Ehh? - guió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba fija la de su amigo, ubicándola en el hombre que se encontraba platicando con su amante.

-El mecánico... -

-¿Que hay con él? - pregunto bastante preocupado por la seria actitud del cantante.

-Lo encontramos el otro día por la noche, él dijo cosas extrañas sobre una casona... pero al parecer se refería a la hacienda en donde se hospeda Shu. - respondió en su faceta adulta, la cual no era muy usual en él.

-¡¡¡Explícate!!! - exigió, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Lo que Sakuma-san quiere decir, es que ese sujeto dio a entender que por alguna razón, nadie en su sano juicio vendría a vacacionar en aquel sitio. -

* * *

-My pretty boy... ¿te encuentras bien? - cuestiono mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo.

-Yo... - sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho que lo dejo sin habla por algunos instantes.

-¡¡Hiro!! -

-E-Estoy bien... - articulo con pesadez... tenía un mal presentimiento.

*******************

-Ahora deberías de estar más convencido. -

-Yo... no creo que él... -

-Vamos Eiri, dices que nuevamente desapareció tu trabajo. Además de la extraña conducta, que dices a presentado Shindou-san en estos días. -

-Aún así no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo. -

-¿Y se lo has preguntado? -

-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera desayunamos juntos. -

-Supongo que deberías hacerlo, podría ser que este peor de lo que pensábamos y que no recuerde lo que hace durante las noches que sale de la habitación... -

* * *

-Aunque tampoco estaría mal que obtuvieras la opinión de un especialista, yo tengo un buen amigo que... -

- No me interesa hablar con ningún especialista, a menos que lo considere realmente necesario. -

-Pero podrías hablar con su medico, quizás y su comportamiento se deba a algo relacionado con los medicamentos. -

-.......................... - no podía escuchar nada, que no fuera la hermosa melodía que inundaba sus sentidos... seguramente Shuichi se encontraba tocando el piano.

-¿Eiri? -

-Tengo que irme, llámame luego. -dijo, para después concluir la llamada.

-Pero Eiri... ¿Eiri? - insistía a través de la línea. - Ahh... lo hiciste de nuevo. - suspiro resignado para luego colocar el aparato en su sitio y beber un sorbo del whisky que sostenía en su mano. - ¿Que debería de hacer... Shindou-san? - se pregunto al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el cómodo respaldo de su asiento.

*******************

-¿Kaede? - el anciano camino hasta su esposa que en ese momento había dejado caer un par de platos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, él... él esta con el joven Shindou. -

-Lo sé, pero no podemos ser más que simples espectadores... -

-Keigo ¿hasta cuando pagaremos nuestras culpas? - lloraba desconsoladamente mientras cubría sus oídos para dejar de escuchar aquella melodía.

-Hasta que él, lo decida... - murmuro el hombre al tiempo que abrazaba con ternura a su esposa.

*******************

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

-Si Ryuichi, gracias... -

-¿Alguien podría decirme lo que sucedió? -

-Bueno es que Hiro se altero al escuc... - no pudo terminar la frase al ser abruptamente interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-Nada... es solo que me emocione al escuchar sobre la gira que tendremos al terminar las vacaciones. -

K escuchaba pacientemente las mentiras de su amante, pero si algo sabía era que este no era un buen mentiroso y él, tampoco era tan estúpido como para creerle, pero ya arreglaría ese asunto cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Me temo que no hay nada que hacer... -

-¿Ehh... a que se refiere? - fijando la vista en aquel hombre.

-Bueno, digamos que no podrán moverse durante algunos días... -

-¿Podría ser mas explicito? -

-Curiosamente tanto en la camioneta como en el auto, existe el mismo problema... el radiador esta perforado y será necesario reemplazarlo. -

-¡¡Pues hágalo!! -

-No es tan sencillo, como verán se encuentran en provincia y nosotros no contamos con este tipo de refacciones, así que tendré que hacer un pedido a la ciudad, que posiblemente tarde entre tres o cinco días. -

-Pero entonces no podremos ir a visitar a mi aniki, a menos que rentemos un carro. -

-¿Planeaban salir? - pregunto casualmente mientras volvía a su trabajo en la camioneta.

-Yes... íbamos a la hacienda, pero parece que no podrá ser hoy. -

Al escuchar aquello, el hombre se incorporo y lo miro de frente.

-Yo que ustedes no pondría un solo pie en aquel sitio... además de que seguro hay alguien que no los quiere ver por allá. -

-¿Qué... que quiere decir? - cuestiono el moreno, al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-Las perforaciones que presentan ambos radiadores, fueron provocadas... es obvio que alguien no quiere que ustedes vayan a la casona... y si fueran inteligentes harían caso de esta advertencia. - comento al tiempo que guardaba apresuradamente su herramienta, para luego alejarse sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos. - les avisaré cuando llegue el pedido. - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse por completo de sus vistas.

*******************

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad para el pelirosa y compañía; tocaron el piano, limpiaron el ático, se columpiaron por un buen rato, visitaron los jardines y terminaron por jugar a la pelota cerca del lago.

Había sido un día realmente agotador para Shuichi, el cual se despidió de Riku para ir a cenar con Yuki, pero con la promesa de ir a arroparlo antes de dormir.

-Yuki ¿puedo pasar? -

-Baka ¿para que preguntas, si ya estas adentro? - fue su cariñosa respuesta.

-Jeje... lo siento, es que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Ya no estas molesto? -

-Dejémoslo para después de cenar... - dijo luego de levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hasta su amante y depositar un suave beso en sus rozados labios.

-Mmm... me parece bien, por que ya tengo bastante hambre. -

*******************

-Todo es muy extraño... -

-Es cierto, no solo fue lo que sucedió con el mecánico... sino también la reacción de las personas a las cuales les pedimos que nos llevaran a la hacienda. -

-Si que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, ningún taxista nos quiso llevar ni siquiera por una cantidad extra en su paga. -

-Ok, es hora de que interfiera... - comento con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que sacaba su preciada arma y la frotaba con demencia.

-Vamos K, no es para tanto... Creo que lo mejor será que durante los días que tarde en llegar las refacciones, nos dediquemos a investigar cual es el misterio que guarda aquella hacienda. -

-Hiro ¿pero Shu? -

-Lo sé... Shu es quien más me preocupa, pero pienso que mientras este con Yuki estará seguro... Además de que no quiero preocuparlo, hasta que este seguro de qué es lo que esta sucediendo. -

-Hiro tiene razón... lo mejor será averiguar lo que sucede para saber a que nos estamos enfrentando; a simples rumores de pueblo o a algo más serio. - dijo el vocalista, causando cierta conmoción en los demás, debido a su maduro semblante.

*******************

Después de la deliciosa cena preparada por Kaede, en la cual Shuichi relato todo lo que hizo durante el día, se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Vaya, entonces tuviste un día bastante agitado. -

-Podría decirse... - respondió, al tiempo que se dejaba caer con cansancio sobre la cama.

-Shuichi... -

-¿Mmm? -

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste anoche? -

-¿Anoche? Bueno... ya te explique que salí a jugar con un amigo y cuando estaba por regresar, me quede dormido... eso fue todo. -

-Shuichi ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? - dijo desesperado, mientras se llevaba un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios. - ¿Quién es ese niño, cual es su nombre? -

-Lo siento Yuki, pero no puedo decirte su nombre... hice una promesa. -

-¿De que carajos estas hablando, que promesa? -

-Una promesa, la cual no debo romper Yuki, así que por favor no insistas... -

-¿Quieres que no insista? Por favor... ¡¡¡tan solo mírate!!! ¿Desde cuando eres tan osado como para pasar toda la noche fuera de la recamara, cuando en casa ni siquiera eres capaz de ir solo al baño? -

-Pues antes era muy a menudo, cuando me corrías del cuarto por que según tú, era muy escandaloso o cuando te enojabas por... -

-Esta bien, pero no me refiero a eso... ahora te escapas semidesnudo por las noches, tocas el piano en la madrugada, duermes en otro sitio abrazado a un oso de felpa y hablas solo, cuando no estas con nadie... - soltó con molestia.

-Yuki yo... -

-Vamos Shu, no puedes negarlo... te vi hablando solo esta tarde en el salón de música. -

-Yo... no estaba solo, estaba con él... y... ¿y desde cuando me espías? - lo señalo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Desde que empiezas a actuar de esta manera y desde que mi trabajo desaparece misteriosamente. -

-¿D-De que hablas, estas insinuando que soy yo quien "desparece" tu trabajo? -

-Tu dime... si ni siquiera recuerdas que debes regresar a la cama para que este estúpido no se de cuenta de tus paseos nocturnos, es posible que también olvides lo que haces durante ese tiempo. -

-¡¡¡Yuki... eres... eres un idiota!!! - grito para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta con disgusto.

-Shuichi - murmuro al tiempo que miraba con tristeza, la puerta por la cual había salido su amante...

*******************

Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras caminaba en dirección al ático, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta toco suavemente.

-Pasa Shu, te estaba esperando... - se escucho la suave voz del pequeño.

-Riku... yo... me temo que hoy no soy buena compañía... - dijo tratando de controlar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo con violencia.

-Shu... no te preocupes, no tienes que contarme nada... yo jamás... jamás te abandonare... - respondió al tiempo que se abrazaba a la cintura del cantante.

-G-Gracias Riku... - correspondió al gesto de cariño por parte del menor, dejando que esos helados brazos lo envolvieran.

-No tienes de que agradecer... desde ahora siempre estaré a tu lado... es... es una promesa... - sonrió con maldad mientras que sentía las lagrimas del mayor humedecer su hombro... –

* * *

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Les agradezco mucho por leer y a esmeralda-chan y a mayi cullen, por tomarse un tiempo más para animarme con sus lindos comentarios… (Los cuales responderé a la brevedad.)_

_Salu2!!!_


	5. Te olvidaste de mí

_Hola… este capítulo esta dedicado con mucho cariño a esmeralda-chan y su amiga, a quien le gusto mucho el fic!!!_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y me disculpo por el pobre contenido de este capítulo, aún así espero que sea de su agrado._

_Gravitation no me pertenece..._

* * *

**Te olvidaste de mí...**

Comenzó a sentir un intenso frío recorrer su cuerpo... para su sorpresa se encontraba en el ático, abrazado por los gélidos brazos de Riku.

Se incorporo y se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, aún no comprendía como era que siempre se encontraba helado, así que cubrió su cuerpo con las frazadas y tomo el candelero, para salir en dirección a la recamara que compartía con el rubio... sin percatarse de que cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados por la intensa mirada del menor.

Al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta con rapidez, para luego ocupar el lugar vacío junto a su amante.

Llevaba dos semanas haciendo lo mismo, al parecer ya había solucionado los problemas con Yuki... pero aún así trataba de no darle motivos para una nueva discusión.

* * *

Corría desesperadamente para alcanzarlo... pero antes de lograrlo, él ya se había sumergido por completo en la cristalina agua del lago.

-¡¡¡Shuichiiiii!!! - gritó al tiempo que se adentraba en este para buscarlo. - ¡¡¡Shuichi!!! -

Abrió sus ojos exaltado, nuevamente sudaba y temblaba ligeramente debido a la desesperación que estaba experimentando.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo, volvió la mirada a su amante... el cual dormía plácidamente a su lado.

* * *

La mañana era como de costumbre... el cielo estaba nublado y el gélido viento soplaba sin compasión.

-Es increíble, que en todo este tiempo solo hayamos visto a Shu en dos ocasiones... - decía al tiempo que frotaba sus manos, con intensión de dales un poco de calor.

-Suguru tiene razón... pero más increíble es que aún no hayan llegado las refacciones, hasta empiezo a creer que es cierto lo que dijo aquel hombre. -

-¿Qué, que alguien no quiere que nos acerquemos a la hacienda? - cuestiono el moreno, mientras terminaba de preparar su café.

-Si... parece que siempre sucede algo que nos lo impide. -

-Lo importante es que Shu esta bien... aunque aún no me creo que este pasando todo este tiempo con Yuki... definitivamente eso es lo más extraño. - bebió un poco del contenido de su taza y prosiguió. - No creo que sea imposible, pero en realidad nunca creí que el pesado ese, podría aguantar a Shu por más de cinco días seguidos. -

-Es cierto, pero ya vez que Shu insiste en que no nos preocupemos por que lo esta pasando bien. -

-Pero aún no hemos descubierto nada que nos pueda ayudar a resolver el misterio de aquella hacienda. -

-¿Y le has preguntado a Stephen? - dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Yes... pero no sabe nada al respecto, de hecho se podría decir que solo venia en las vacaciones y nunca escucho nada relacionado con estos rumores. -

-En fin... si queremos ir a visitarlo, tendremos que volver a ir a pie... así que apúrense para regresar antes de que anochezca. - sugirió el cantante, con un semblante de preocupación que no paso desapercibido para los demás.

* * *

La mañana trascurrió con regularidad... desayunaron juntos y luego el rubio se retiro a continuar con su trabajo, mientras que Shuichi, se volvía a encontrar con Riku para pasar el resto del día en su compañía.

En ese tiempo se habían vuelto muy unidos... se la pasaban jugando en los jardines, leían cuentos recostados sobre la humeda hierba, e incluso Shuichi le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra y a cantar varios temas de Bad Luck.

Riku era un niño prodigio, aprendía rápidamente y era muy bueno en todo lo que realizaba... aunque aún se podía apreciar cierta tristeza en su mirada.

Para Shu, era inaceptable que no pudieran ver lo lindo y buen chico que era Riku, ya que aún se preguntaba por que los empleados de la casa, no admitían su presencia... pero estaba decidido a convencer al pequeño de que se mostrara frente a Yuki, y tal vez convencerlo para que lo llevaran con ellos al terminar sus vacaciones, ya que el pequeño se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida.

* * *

-Ya esta todo listo Eiri. -

-Bien, entonces te vere mañana... -

-Espera... ¿Shindou ya lo sabe? -

-Aún no, se lo dire durante la cena. -

-¿Y como crees que lo tome? - indago con premura.

-Supongo que bien, después de todo no ha estado muy apegado a mí en estos ultimos días. -

-............. si gustas puedo hablar con K para que se queden con él, en tu ausencia. -

-No creo que sea necesario, con que sigan viniendo a visitalo es suficiente. -

-Pero seria mejor si se quedan con él, aún no esta bien de salud y no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir durante... -

-He dicho que no es necesario... además ya hice una cita con su medico y no pienso tardar más de cinco días. -

-Como gustes pero... -

-Ya cuelgo. -

-Esta bien Eiri... - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de concluir la llamada.

Acomodo el aparato en su lugar y masageo con cansancio el puente de su nariz... estaba realmente preocupado, a pesar de que ya había solucionado los problemas con Shuichi, aún seguía inquieto por su extraño comportamiento.

Lo había visto en varias ocaciones hablar solo, seguía desapareciendo por casi todo el día y casi siempre estaba helado... aunque lo último pudiera ser, debido al intenso frio que hacía en esos dias... pero lo que más le angustiaba era que siguiera insistiendo en que había un pequeño viviendo en el ático.

Su trabajo desaparecía constantemente, aunque ya no por completo... ahora podía avanzar un poco más cada día, solo lo suficiente para no pasar demasiado tiempo con Shuichi... pero estaba bien, mientras no tuviera más motivos para pelear con él.

* * *

-Shuichi, no quiero que te vayas... - pronuncio el menor, mientras se abrazaba a él posesivamente. - Yo quería pasar el día contigo. -

-¿Pero de que hablas Riku? No ire a ninguna parte. - contesto con ternura, al tiempo que acariciaba los suaves y rubios cabellos del pequeño.

-Pero es que ellos te quieren separar de mí... -

-¿Ellos? - pregunto, en el justo momento que llamaban a la puerta.

-Joven Shuichi, tiene visitas. - escucho a travez de esta.

-¿Ehh? Gracias en seguida bajo. - respondió para luego fijar su mirada en Riku. - Ya veo... te referias a mis amigos ¿verdad? -

El chiquillo solo asintió, pero sin aflojar su agarre a la cintura del mayor.

-Bueno pero eso tiene solución... si vinieras conmigo, estoy seguro que ellos te caerían bien, además de que te consentirían igual o más que yo... - afirmó sonriente.

-Yo no quiero. -

-Pero... -

-Si quieres ir con ellos ve, yo te estare esperando. - dijo para luego alejarse de él, dándole la espalda.

-Esta bien, tratare de que se vayan pronto para regresar cuanto antes... - comento antes de abandonar el amplio salón de música.

-Te estare esperando... - murmuro, cerrando con furia sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

-¡¡¡Shu-chan!!! - se avalanzo sobre él, como era su costumbre.

-Jeje, Ryuichi... me da mucho gusto verlos. -

-Pero Shu ¿que tienes? Te vez muy pálido y tienes muchas ojeras. - indago, mientras se separaba de él y lo recorría con la mirada.

-¿En serio? Es que últimamente no he dormido bien. -

-Pues dile a Yuki que te deje descansar aunque sea un poco. - se burló el pelirrojo.

-¡No hagas esas bromas Hiro! - reprocho, con un intenso rubor cubriendo su bello rostro.

-Jajaja... eso quiere decir que el pink boy lo ha estado pasando bastante bien. -

-¡¡¡K!!! -

-Ok ok... yo no he dicho nada. -

-¿Y como han estado? - pregunto, ignorando el último comentario.

-Pues bien... aunque creéme que si no fuera por que hace frio, no hubieramos venido a visitarte. -

-¿Ehh? -

-Lo que pasa es que el camino es un poco largo y si hiciera calor, no lo aguantaríamos. -

-Ya ¿entonces aún no han llegado sus refacciones? -

-No, pero esperamos que no tarden demasiado... por cierto Shu ¿qué hacias, estabas con Yuki? -

-Bueno yo... no exactamente, lo que pasa es que él se acaba de ir a trabajar. - mintió.

-Entonces llegamos a tiempo para hacerte compañía. -

-E-Eso creo... -

-Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo... - comento Ryuichi, al tiempo que sacaba de su mochila un par de micrófonos y unas pistas de karaoke.

* * *

Las horas se habían pasado volando y Shuichi se encontraba despidiendo a sus amigos, ya que como tendrían que regresar caminando, no querían que les agarrara la noche en la solitaria carretera.

Una vez que estos se fueron, se apresuro a ir en busca de Riku pero antes de subir por la escalera...

-Shuichi -

-Yu-Yuki... - suspiró mientras contemplaba a su amante, el cual portaba una gabardina gris sin abotonar, dejando ver parte de la camisa blanca que se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, un pantalón a juego, un cigarrillo en los labios y aquella mirada seductora que lo volvía loco. - ¿terminaste... pronto? -

-Si... - murmuro al tiempo que se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de su cuerpo, para luego aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo con pasión...

Una vez que las caricias se intensificaron Yuki lo sostuvo de su frágil cintura mientras este lo envolvía con sus piernas, para dirigirse a la habitación, dejando en el camino, el cigarrillo y gran parte de la ropa de ambos...

Subió sin dificultad por la escalera... Shuichi era demasiado ligero, así que en cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaba recostándolo sobre la cama.

-Ahh... Yu-Yuki... - jadeaba descontroladamente, debido a la juguetona lengua del rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba recorriendo el lóbulo de su oreja, para ir bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta detenerse en uno de sus erectos pezones...

************ Un par de horas más tarde ************

Shuichi reposaba su cabeza en el bien formado torso del rubio, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

-Yuki... eso fue fantástico... -

-Si que lo fue. - respondió, mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de su espalda. - Shu... -

-Mmm... -

-Mañana regresaré a Tokio. -

Shuichi se incorporo un poco para mirar de frente a su amante.

-¿Es por tu trabajo, sigue desapareciendo? -

-No es precisamente por eso... ayer hable con Kanna y me recordó que tengo algunos pendientes, pero no creo tardar por más de cinco días. -

-Te voy a extrañar... -

-¿Estas seguro? -

-Sip ¿no me crees? -

-Si quieres puedes invitar a la bola de retrasados, para que te hagan compañía. -

-¡¡¡Oye, no les llames así!!! - reclamó con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

-Esta bien, no los llamaré así, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sean. - se burló, mientras besaba su frente para tranquilizarlo.

-Mmm... no creo que sea necesario, además seguro que vienen a visitarme, así que no te preocupes. -

-Bien, pero no olvides tomar tus medicamentos y no permanezcas solo durante tanto tiempo, no sea que te vuelvas a sentir mal. - comento, recordando que hacía solo un par de días había estado con mareos y un poco de temperatura.

-Voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro... ademas ya no me he sentido mal y tampoco estaría solo. -

-¿Te refieres al chiquillo? -

-Si, el siempre me hace compañía y... -

-Ahora no Shuichi... -

-Pero me encantaría que lo conocieras para que vieras que no miento. -

-Esta bien, te creo pero dejemos el tema para otro día ¿quieres? -

-De acuerdo, me basta con que me creas Yuki... - respondió alegre, al tiempo que se volvía a recostar sobre su pecho y entrelazaba sus piernas con las del rubio... mientras que este, seguía acariciando su espalda y su suave cabello, hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos... olvidándose de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo síntiendo el acompasado latido de sus corazones... abrigados únicamente por la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos, como hacía bastante tiempo no lo sentían...

Sin percibir siquiera, la presencia de Riku, que se en ese momento se encontraba al pie de su cama mirándolos con rencor.

-Me mentiste Shuichi... te olvidaste de mí... - murmuro, escondiendo su furiosa mirada entre sus largos mechones dorados al tiempo que se desvanecía paulatinamente...

* * *

_Pss espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque imaginó lo que estarán pensando en este momento..._

_Que tardé tanto en actualizar como para subir un capítulo tan corto y sin mucho contenido que valga tanto la pena, pero es realmente importante para lo que sigue, ya que a partir del siguiente, vendrá gran parte del desenlace del fic... por fin se descubrirá cual es el misterio que envuelve a la hacienda y el gran secreto que guardan Kaede y Keigo._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a esmeralda-chan por seguir animándome con sus lindos comentarios._

_Salu2!!!_

***Importante***

Una linda compañera me acaban de comentar por medio de un MP, que era lastima que no aceptara reviews anonimos...

Pero en realidad no me había dado cuenta de que tenía bloqueada la opción, así que les ofrezco una sincera disculpa a tods aquellos que intentaron dejar un review en algunos de mis fics y que les aparecia que el autor (: yo :) no lo permitia.

En fin... espero disculpen mi descuido, ya que siempre he valorado los comentarios que me dejan y en ningún momento fue mi intención ofender o excluir a nadie.

Aprovecho para avisarles que ya no esta bloqueada la opción, así que ya recibo reviews anonimos... ^^

Gracias por leer!!!


	6. Develando el pasado

_Hola!!!_

_Se que tarde en actualizar… pero al menos espero que este capítulo compense el tiempo que les hice esperar._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Develando el pasado**

-Ok nos vemos pronto, bye... - concluyo la llamada, para luego ocupar el lugar vacio junto a su amante.

-¿Quién era, K? -

-Touma... -

-Supongo que ha de estar preocupado por que regresemos en la fecha acordada. - murmuro el moreno, para después dar un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-En realidad no hablamos de eso. - dijo sin la más mínima intensión de continuar con el tema.

-Oigan ¿creen que podamos ir a ver a Shu? -

-Es probable, Sakuma-san... pero todo depende de lo que tarde el mecánico en terminar de colocar las refacciones. -

-Bueno, pero al menos sabemos que hoy mismo podremos disponer de transporte... - comento el pelirrojo, mientras soplaba su humeante taza de café.

* * *

Era aún de madrugada cuando salió de su departamento y aunque llevaba manejando cerca de tres horas, no se sentía cansado... estaba realmente ansioso por volver al lado de su pequeño.

-Baka... - murmuró con preocupación, debido a los frecuentes sueños que lo atormentaban desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Sentía tanta angustia que no supo en que momento aumentó la velocidad, absorto en la plática que sostuvo el día anterior con el médico que atendía a su revoltoso amante.

** -Entiendo como se siente, a mi también me asombra que Shuichi presente ese comportamiento. -

-Yo lo único que quiero saber, es si esas alucinaciones son causadas por el medicamento que le prescribió. -

-Me temo que no... pero es probable que se deba a un trastorno emocional. -

-N-No comprendo. -

-Bueno, existen distintos tipos de trastornos, pero es probable que este se deba a un caso de Trastorno psicótico breve. - hizo una pausa mientras ordenaba el expediente del cantante y hacía unas anotaciones en la primera hoja, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. - El elemento desencadenante puede ser un evento mayor, como la pérdida de un ser querido, o un hecho traumático; por lo tanto, la severidad del evento debe ser evaluada de acuerdo a la historia vital de cada paciente en particular. - prosiguió al tiempo que correspondía a su mirada. - Aunque de igual manera, el factor desencadenante podría ser una secuencia de pequeños, pero significativos eventos estresantes que terminan por quebrar la estabilidad psíquica de este... es posible que el excesivo estrés al que Shuichi estuvo sometido le haya ocasionado el trastorno. -

-Pero Shu, no había presentado ninguna anomalía en su comportamiento, sino hasta después de irnos de vacaciones. -

-Bueno, algunos síntomas característicos corresponden a la labilidad emocional, ideas delirantes, alucinaciones, comportamiento catatónico o desorganizado, conducta o apariencia extravagantes, gritos o mutismo y alteraciones de la memoria reciente, entre otros sin mayor relevancia... estos síntomas se manifiestan entre un periodo de un día a un mes aproximadamente, al cabo del cual, la persona recupera su estado normal de actividad. - explicó con paciencia, al contemplar la incredulidad del escritor.

-Mjaa... esos no son síntomas en Shuichi, son su comportamiento habitual... exceptuando aquello de las alucinaciones. - aseguró, al recordar que su amante solía ser escandaloso, gritón, extravagante y sobre todo llorón... en pocas palabras era todo un caso.

-También existe la posibilidad de que este reflejando en esa alucinación el deseo escondido de ser padre, pero como no encuentra la manera de expresarlo sin temer por su reacción... -

-E-Eso... no puede ser... si Shu quisiera ser padre, me lo diría... - interrumpió, notablemente alterado por lo que escuchaba.

-No hay ninguna certeza, pero si ese fuera el caso debería considerar la adopción como una de las opciones a seguir... mientras le recetaré estos medicamentos, pero le sugiero que tenga paciencia y procuré no dejarlo solo durante lapsos de tiempo demasiado largos. - terminó de decir al tiempo que le extendía la prescripción. - Y le agradecería que me mantuviera informado de alguna otra anomalía. -

Yuki sujetó la receta que le ofrecía el médico y se puso de pie.

-Así lo haré, doctor Miyasaki. - dijo antes de abandonar el consultorio. **

El insistente sonido del móvil, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Diga... -

* * *

Sintió el roce de unos fríos labios sobre su mejilla... y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas, encontrándose con la intensa y divertida mirada del pequeño, que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él.

-¡¡¡Buenos días Shu!!! -

-Mmm... eres malo Riku, ni siquiera me dejas despertar tarde... - reclamó con fingida molestia.

-Pero si ya amaneció... además fuiste tú, el que insistió en seguir jugando. -

-Jeje, es que solo quería la revancha... - dijo sonriente, al recordar que pasó gran parte de la noche tratando de ganarle una partida de ajedrez.

-Mejor admite que no te gusta perder. - respondió, al tiempo que se incorporaba y se alejaba en dirección a la ventana.

-Algo hay de eso... pero dime ¿que te gustaría hacer? Porque podríamos tocar un rato el piano, luego ir al lago a jugar y cantar al karaoke lo que reste del día. - sugirió alegre, no por nada le había pedido a Ryuichi que dejara las pistas y los micrófonos, alegando que así no tendría que cargar las cosas de regreso.

-Pero hoy regresa ¿verdad? - cuestionó, con un semblante de tristeza que paso desapercibido para el cantante.

-¿Yuki? -

-.................. - el chiquillo fijo su vista en los amplios jardines de la entrada.

-E-Es cierto... lo había olvidado, pero estoy seguro que llegara al anochecer. -

-Entonces tendremos tiempo suficiente, así que ve a desayunar y luego te espero en el salón de música. -

-D-De a-cuer-do... - respondió entre bostezos, mientras frotaba sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

* * *

-Buenos días... lamento que hayan tenido que esperar por tanto tiempo. - se disculpo un hombre alto y de brusco aspecto.

-Ok, ok ¡¡it doesn't matter!! - respondió el rubio, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano. - Somos nosotros los que lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas. -

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo le llevara terminar de colocar las refacciones? - cuestionó el tecladista.

-No mucho... pero si gustan pueden ir a dar un paseo y yo les informo en cuanto haya terminado. -

-Mejor esperamos, después de todo no abrieron muchos lugares. -

-Es probable que se deba al clima... Ryuichi. -

-Pero todos los días han estado nublados. -

-Si, aunque hoy esta más nublado y más frío que cualquier otro. -

-Sakano tiene razón, my honey... hoy hasta el viento sopla con más fuerza. - comento el moreno, al tiempo que cubría su nariz con la gruesa bufanda que envolvía su cuello.

* * *

-Vaya, jamás imagine que Shindou-san estuviera tan mal. -

-Si, claro... - respondió sarcástico.

-Bueno, pero no espere que fuera tan serio... ¿y que piensas hacer? -

-Ahora voy en camino, pero en cuanto llegue haremos las maletas para regresar mañana a primera hora. -

-¿Y crees que acceda tan fácilmente? -

-No lo creo, pero tendrá que hacer lo que diga. -

-Supongo que tienes razón... al menos aquí no pasará tanto tiempo solo. -

-Tal vez, aunque por ahora me tranquiliza que los retrasados le están haciendo compañía. - comento, mientras llevaba un cigarrillo a sus labios.

-¿Cómo dices? -

-Qué está con la bola de tarados. -

-No creo que eso sea posible. -

-¿A que te refieres? - cuestionó con preocupación.

-Acabo de hablar con K y dice que tienen varios días de no ver a Shindou, además de que se encuentran esperando a que el mecánico termine de colocar sus refacciones. -

-Pero... - murmuró ausente.

-¿Eiri-san? -

-Tengo que colgar... - fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de concluir la llamada.

Una intensa angustia se apodero de él... algo no estaba del todo bien, de eso estaba seguro.

Tenía un mal presentimiento... después de todo, Shuichi... su Shuichi le había mentido y eso era algo que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta... Todo ese asunto del niño había ido demasiado lejos, pero antes de ponerle un fin, tenía que cerciorarse de que era cierto lo que Touma había dicho... así que apago el cigarrillo en el fino cenicero de metal y se dispuso a realizar otra llamada.

* * *

Sentían tanto frío que decidieron entrar al establecimiento más cercano, mientras esperaban por sus respectivos vehículos.

Ocupando dos pequeñas mesas que juntaron para poder pasar el rato entre un juego de cartas y humeantes tazas de café.

-Es como si el día estuviera triste. - observaba el cantante, aferrándose con fuerza a su fiel amigo rosado.

-Así es... - intervino el mecánico que en ese momento había entrado al pequeño restaurante en busca de algo para beber.

-¿Qué quiere decir? - lo miró con curiosidad, dejando su jugada sobre la mesa.

-Todos los años en este día, amanece así... mi abuela dice que es presagio de la tragedia.

-¿C-Como? -

-No tiene importancia, pero lo mejor será que en cuanto dispongan de sus vehículos, se marchen inmediatamente de este pueblo. -

Una insistente melodía procedente del móvil del guitarrista resonó por todo el lugar, interrumpiendo la plática y ocasionando que este, se separara del grupo para responder la llamada.

-¡Explíquese! - exigió el castaño.

-Solo creo que el hecho de que sus refacciones llegaran ayer, no fue una casualidad... es como si les estuviesen dando la oportunidad de marcharse. Yo que ustedes no la desaprovecharía. -

-¿¡¡Cómo!!? - el fuerte grito que emitió, logro llamar la atención de sus amigos, los cuales se olvidaron de todo y esperaron en silencio hasta que regresara.

Lo observaron acercarse... se veía tenso y pálido, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos estaban notablemente enrojecidos, como si estuviese tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Hiro... ¿que fue lo que paso, te encuentras bien? - se apresuró a preguntar el rubio, que ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Shu... algo malo pasa con Shu... -

-¿Qué dices, quien te lo dijo? - cuestionó el cantante al tiempo que se ponía de pie, seguido por los demás.

-Yu-Yuki... él dice que ha estado en Tokio los últimos cinco días, pero que ya viene en camino y que solo tardará unos treinta minutos en llegar a la hacienda. -

-E-Eso... eso quiere decir que Shu nos estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo. -

-Y no solo a nosotros, a Yuki también le mintió... le dijo que estábamos con él. -

-¿Pero por que? -

-No lo sabe, pero dice que ha estado comportándose muy extraño y que asegura que hay un niño con el que pasa la mayor parte del día y de la noche... así que hablo con su médico, y le comento que probablemente esa alucinación se debiera a un trastorno psicótico sin mayor importancia, pero Yuki piensa que esto podría ser más serio. -

Nadie supo que decir, eso era algo que jamás habían imaginado... aunque sin saber el porqué, todos miraron al extraño hombre que seguía entre ellos escuchando aquella conversación.

-Por favor, necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que sabe. - suplicó el cantante.

-No sé nada. -

-¡¡¡No mienta!!! Desde que llegamos a este pueblo lo hemos escuchado decir cosas raras acerca de la hacienda en donde se hospeda nuestro amigo, además de todas esas advertencias... -

-Yo... no puedo decirles nada, pregúntenle a alguien más. - respondió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que momentos antes había entrado.

-Ya lo hicimos y nadie quiere decirnos nada. -

-Entonces no es mi problema. - dijo, antes de girar la manija.

-¡¡¡Halt!!! - ordeno el rubio, apuntándolo con su magnum.

-Espera K... - pidió el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba en dirección al hombre. - No sé lo que esta sucediendo, pero Shuichi es mi mejor amigo y no podría perdonarme nunca si algo le sucediera... sé que esto no es de su incumbencia pero le agradecería que nos dijera todo lo que sabe. -

-No creo que saberlo, pueda ayudar a su amigo... por lo que escuche, ya es demasiado tarde. -

-Tal vez exista algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda. - insistió.

El hombre se quedo estático por algunos segundos, solo reflexionando aquellas palabras.

-De acuerdo, pero deberán prometer que en cuanto lo sepan se alejaran de este sitio. -

Todos asintieron y esperaron impacientes, por oír aquello que anhelaban saber.

-Conozco alguien que les puede contar la historia - comentó, saliendo del establecimiento y haciendo un leve ademán de que lo siguieran. - Esta muy cerca de aquí... -

* * *

Por fin había llegado... jamás pensó en que el camino de la entrada hasta la casa era tan largo, pero una vez que llego hasta la puerta, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a su amante y llevárselo lejos de ahí, aún si tenía que sacarlo a rastras.

-Sr. Uesugi, bienvenido a... -

-¿Dónde esta Shu? - fue su cordial respuesta.

* * *

-Esta bien, yo mismo lo buscaré. - dijo al tiempo que corría desesperadamente por todas las estancias de la planta baja, para luego regresar y subir por la escalera.

-Kaede oí gritos y... ¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto el anciano a su esposa, que estaba pálida y estática como una de las estatuas del jardín.

-…l... él lo sabe... - musitó con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-¿Quién? -

-El Sr. Uesugi... - fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, al escuchar la suave melodía que provenía del salón de música... la cual reconocía perfectamente.

-Sabíamos que eso era algo inevitable... - dijo, abrazando el ahora tembloroso cuerpo de la anciana.

* * *

El pequeño movía sus dedos con gran destreza sobre las suaves teclas del majestuoso piano de cola, produciendo una hermosa melodía llamada Für Elise... observado en todo momento por un embelesado muchacho de hermosos ojos violetas... de los cuales comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas.

Aquella interpretación no solo era perfecta, sino que transmitía un sinfín de emociones... No sabía porqué, pero en un instante se vio inmerso en una profunda tristeza.

-¡¡¡Shuichi!!! - el fuerte grito del rubio interrumpió la bella interpretación, causando gran disgusto en el pequeño.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando paralizado al cantante, que miraba con temor a su furioso amante acercarse a él.

-Nos vamos. - ordenó tomándolo del brazo, para obligarlo a que obedeciera.

-Yu-Yuki... yo... n-no me quiero ir... -

-Me importa un carajo lo que "tú" quieras. - respondió jalándolo con brusquedad.

-Yuki... suéltame... ¿p-por qué... m-me lastimas...? - sollozaba tratando de soltarse.

-Mejor dime ¿por qué diablos me has estado engañando Shuichi? -

-Yuki yo... -

El rubio contemplo el asustado rostro de su amante y trato de controlarse.

-Yo no quería mentirte, pero sabía que si te decía la verdad no me creerías... -

-¿Cuál verdad, que prefieres estar con un mocoso que ni siquiera existe a estar conmigo o tus amigos? -

-¡¡¡Claro que existe!!! - exclamo con molestia, estaba harto de que lo trataran como si fuera un demente.

-Vamos Shu... nadie excepto tú, ha visto a ese mocoso. -

Shuichi estaba confundido ¿como era posible que Yuki no viera al chiquillo que se encontraba de pie a un par de metros de distancia, observándolo todo? Aún no comprendía porque se empeñaban en ignorar su presencia.

Riku lo miró y le dedico una suave sonrisa, la cual correspondió con ternura.

-…l si existe... - afirmó. - Y yo... no puedo abandonarlo, no puedo romper mi promesa... -

Después de escuchar la terquedad del cantante, terminó por perder la paciencia y lo arrastro con fuerza hasta la puerta del salón, pero Shu volvió a resistirse.

-He dicho que nos vamos. - repitió con autoridad, mientras trataba de sacarlo, pero antes de lograrlo su cuerpo se paralizo momentáneamente, lo que Shuichi aprovecho para alejarse de él.

-No te lo llevaras... - advirtió el pequeño, interponiéndose entre los dos sin que el rubio pudiera verlo.

-¿¡¡Pero que demonios!!? - soltó enfurecido, una vez que pudo moverse... pero antes de realizar algún movimiento, fue expulsado con agresividad fuera del salón.

Shuichi no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero inconscientemente trato de ir en su ayuda, aunque antes de llegar hasta él, la puerta se cerró con violencia, impidiéndoselo.

-¡¡¡Yuki!!! -

-¡¡¡Shuichi!!! - gritó sin comprender lo qua acababa de ocurrir, pero como pudo se incorporo haciéndose hacia atrás para tomar impulso y tirar la puerta de una buena vez, pero antes de tocarla, choco contra algo que lo hizo rebotar hasta al pie de la escalera, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda sobre esta.

* * *

Los gritos se oían hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo!!! - decía la mujer, al tiempo que se soltaba del fuerte abrazo de su esposo.

-Kaede, sabes que no podemos hacer nada. - insistió tratando de retenerla.

-Yo no volveré a quedarme sin hacer nada... ¿no lo entiendes Kouta? Ya no quiero volver a ser una simple espectadora en una nueva tragedia... ya no quiero seguir viviendo con el remordimiento. - dijo con decisión, para luego salir en ayuda del rubio, que aún permanecía inconsciente sobre la escalera.

Kouta se quedo inmóvil por algunos instantes, solo reflexionando en las palabras de su esposa... comprendía perfectamente como se sentía, ya que él mismo se encontraba en la misma situación y aunque sabía que no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto, decidió ir en su busca.

Quizás ella tenía razón y podrían ser de alguna ayuda en esa ocasión.

* * *

-Yuki... - lloraba desconsoladamente mientras trataba de abrir la puerta sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Shu... - le llamaba el pequeño, que sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño oso de felpa.

-Ri-Riku ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo, p-por que Yuki no puede verte? - pregunto con reproche.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes... ni él ni tu amigos pueden verme, solo tú... -

-¿Pe-Pero por que? -

-Si vienes conmigo te lo contare todo... -

-Pero Yuki... él podría estar lastimado. -

-…l estará bien, a menos que quieras romper tu promesa. - dijo con un semblante de frialdad, que Shuichi jamás había visto en él.

Estaba asustado, pero también preocupado por el bienestar del rubio...

-De acuerdo... iré contigo. - accedió, sabiendo que por el momento no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo, a menos que hiciera lo que le pedía el pequeño.

* * *

-Llevémoslo a la habitación. - decía el anciano, mientras lo levantaba con ayuda de su esposa.

-Si, pero debemos de regresar por el joven Shindou. -

-Para él, quizás sea demasiado tarde... pero aún podemos ayudar al Sr. Uesugi... -

La mujer no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, lo más probable era que su esposo tuviera razón y ya no habría nada que pudieran hacer para salvar al chico, del cruel destino que le esperaba.

* * *

El pequeño abrió la puerta del salón y comenzó a bajar por la escalera, seguido por un angustiado Shuichi, que miraba a su alrededor en busca de su amante, pero sin obtener ningún indicio de que estuviera cerca.

Salieron en competo silencio y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa, en dirección al lago.

* * *

-Es aquí... - dijo, adentrándose en una humilde casa que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

Los demás le imitaron y se quedaron de pie alrededor de la sala.

-Abuela... hay algunas personas que desean hablar contigo. - dirigiéndose a la anciana que estaba por entrar a la estancia.

La mujer los observo detenidamente y se sentó en la mecedora que estaba junto a la chimenea.

-¿Conmigo, y que querrían hablar con una anciana como yo? -

-Ellos quieren saber sobre lo que ocurrió hace sesenta años. -

-¿Te refieres a... -

-Así es... -

La mujer se levanto como pudo, para caminar con ayuda de un grueso bastón hasta la puerta.

-Márchense... yo no tengo nada de que decirles. -

-Pero señora necesitamos hablar con usted. -pidió el guitarrista.

-Han escuchado los rumores sobre aquel sitio y ahora vienen a saciar su curiosidad ¿cierto? Pues les diré que ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, márchense en cuanto puedan y no vuelvan a regresar. - la anciana regreso sobre sus pasos y volvió a ocupar su lugar, ignorándolos por completo.

-Por favor... solo escúchenos. - suplicó nuevamente.

La mujer fijó su cansada vista en él y espero con paciencia a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

-Llegamos hace tres semanas... debido a que mi mejor amigo no se encontraba bien de salud y el médico le recomendó reposo fuera de la ciudad, así que por medio de un conocido, él fue a hospedarse en aquella hacienda... pero Shu se ha estado comportando diferente, él solía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros y jamás nos había mentido, aunque desde que llegamos aquí, lo hace frecuentemente. …l... él asegura tener un amigo, dice que es un niño que habita en aquel lugar... y no hace más que pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, nosotros hemos tratado de averiguar qué sucede pero nadie ha querido contarnos nada... Es por eso que acudimos a usted, si sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos a entender lo que sucede... le agradeceríamos mucho que nos lo dijera. -

La anciana escucho con atención cada palabra pronunciada por el menor y comenzó a mecerse lentamente.

-Esta bien, tomen asiento... pero les advierto que lo que les voy a relatar no es ningún cuento de hadas y posiblemente ni siquiera les sea de utilidad. - aseguro con tristeza. - Hideki, por favor tráenos un poco de té. - refiriéndose a su nieto.

-Enseguida abuela... - el hombre se retiro para regresar en pocos minutos, con una enorme charola que contenía un elegante juego de té, depositándola sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, mientras que los demás se acomodaban en los rústicos sillones que se encontraban frente a la mujer.

-¿Aún están seguros de querer escuchar la historia? -

-Por favor... solo queremos comprender lo que pasa con nuestro amigo. -

-Bien, hace poco más de ochenta años... - tomo un poco de té mientras su nieto intervenía.

-Mi abuela va a cumplir noventa y cinco años en este diciembre. -

-Así es... soy tan vieja que podría ser abuela de todos ustedes. - comento satisfecha con la impresión que había causado en el peculiar grupo de jóvenes. - En fin... en aquel entonces mi madre y yo llegamos a vivir ha este pueblo, ella era institutriz y gran amiga de la familia Asakawa, la cual ha sido dueña durante varias generaciones de aquella hacienda, que desde aquel entonces era conocida como la casona. Era un lugar espectacular... lleno de vida y de gente.

La pareja tenía un hijo de mi edad... y debido a que el Sr. Asakawa trabajaba en la ciudad, solo permanecían su esposa y su hijo en la hacienda, entonces mi madre comenzó a hacerse cargo de la educación de Haruto, desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos... -

-El abuelo de Stephen... - murmuro el rubio.

La mujer asintió para luego continuar con el relato.

-Ambos crecimos y fuimos enviados a estudiar a Kioto, fue ahí en donde conocimos Sadako... una hermosa y extraña muchacha que al parecer no tenía más familia que su abuela... la cual murió poco después de que ella se comprometiera con Haruto. Ella era como una princesita... era delgada, de una envidiable cintura y largo cabello castaño, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba, eran sus singulares ojos violetas... -

Al escuchar lo ultimo Hiro y Ryuichi se pusieron de pie exaltados... y el primero se apresuro en mostrarle una foto de su amigo que llevaba en su billetera, la mujer quedo tan impactada con el parecido que llevo una mano hasta su boca acallando un grito de asombro.

-El... el parecido con Sadako es realmente increíble... - musitó.

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos con aquella revelación, pero nadie fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra hasta que la anciana un poco más recuperada, prosiguió con la historia.

-…l la amo desde el día en que la conoció... ella se volvió su mundo y como era lógico no tardo mucho tiempo en que contrajeran matrimonio, trayéndola a vivir a la casona con su madre, mientras él trabajaba en la ciudad junto a su padre.

Al cabo de algún tiempo sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, dejando a Haruto con una gran responsabilidad... entre los negocios familiares y una paranoica y embarazada Sadako... a pesar de eso, ellos parecían amarse tanto y ser tan felices como siempre... hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. - hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de té y luego con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su pasado, prosiguió. - Su pequeño nació... era tan hermoso como su madre, así que se convirtió en lo más importante para él, lo amaba tanto que cada vez que regresaba de la ciudad procuraba pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, olvidándose un poco de estar con su esposa, la cual cayo en una fuerte depresión, ocasionando que siempre le reprochara por querer más al niño que a ella... asegurando que ya no la amaba y que de seguro tenía una amante en Kioto.

Y él cansado de desmentir aquellas acusaciones y de dar explicaciones, termino por ignorarla... -

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez... sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, pero eso no impidió que se levantara y saliera de su habitación en busca de su amante.

Busco por cada habitación, llegando hasta el salón de música, encontrándolo igualmente vacio, así que bajo por la escalera y camino hacia los empleados, que se encontraban en la sala junto a la chimenea.

-Necesito hablar con los tres... -ordenó con seriedad.

-Pero mi esposo estaba por... -

-Me importa un carajo lo que su esposo este por hacer... ¡¡los quiero en la biblioteca ahora!! Les doy cinco minutos. - sentencio al tiempo que se retiraba al lugar pactado.

Pocos instantes después, los tres empleados llamaban a la puerta.

-Pasen... -

La voz del rubio sonaba molesta y su rostro era tan intimidante que los tres bajaron la mirada, con la intensión de no desafiarlo.

-Supongo que saben por que les he pedido que vinieran... - esperó a que los aludidos asintieran, para luego continuar. - Shuichi no esta en ninguna parte de la casa... y como supongo que estará en los jardines, decidí aclarar de una vez lo que esta sucediendo.

Recordarán que nosotros venimos aquí por que él, no se encontraba muy bien de salud, pero desde que llegamos a esta casa están ocurriendo cosas realmente extrañas...

Shu comienza a escaparse por las noches, mi trabajo desaparece constantemente ocasionando que no pueda pasar más tiempo con él... no recibe a sus amigos y a comenzado a mentirles tanto a ellos como a mi... por si fuera poco, lo he encontrado en más de una ocasión hablando solo, durmiendo en el ático abrazando a un oso de felpa, tocando el piano a las tres de la mañana y jugando solo en los columpios también a altas horas de la noche, aunque él asegura que esta en compañía de un niño del cual no puede pronunciar su nombre, debido a una promesa...

En un principio pensé que se trataba de un absurdo y que posiblemente se encontraba peor de salud, así que hable con su médico y me recomendó que no me preocupara, pero al comprobar que esta situación se me ha escapado de las manos y que en realidad existe algo que no me puedo explicar, decidí llevarlo de regreso, aunque él se aferra a que no puede regresar conmigo por que no lo quiere abandonar... dice que no puede romper su promesa... -

Al escuchar lo ultimo, la mujer rompió en llanto mientras que su esposo la abrazaba para tratar de consolarla.

El otro hombre apretó los puños con fuerza y luego se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si él... le hizo una promesa, entonces ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer... -

-¿¡¡A que te refieres!!? - cuestiono exaltado.

-A que las promesas hechas a los muertos son inquebrantables... -

-¿C-Cómo dices? - volvió a cuestionar, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. - ¡¡¡Por un demonio!!! Estoy desesperado, no comprendo qué diablos esta sucediendo y ustedes definitivamente saben algo que yo no... así que les exijo que me lo digan en este preciso momento o veré obligado a sacárselos por la fuerza... ¿no ven que estoy terriblemente preocupado? ¡¡¡Con un carajo...!!! - gritó, golpeando con brusquedad el escritorio, haciendo caer varios objetos que se encontraban en este, sin que le importara en lo mas mínimo.

Un poco más calmado, se llevo un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios y le dio una profunda calada, para luego soltar paulatinamente el grisáceo humo...

-¿Acaso no comprenden que el bienestar de Shuichi, es lo más importante para mi? - cuestionó, ya no con gritos, ni coraje, solo con un notorio semblante de impotencia.

-Yo...yo... le contaré todo lo que sé... - murmuro la mujer, aún con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, mientras que Yuki la miraba suplicante e impaciente por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, hemos vivido en esta casa... ya que nuestros padres trabajaban al servicio de la familia Asakawa. El amo tenía un hijo, solo un par de años menor que yo... al cual amaba sobre todas las cosas... -

-¿El padre de Stephen? - pregunto con premura.

-No... su primogénito, no fue el padre del joven Stephen... - aclaro antes de continuar. - el pequeño era realmente encantador y lo que se podría llamar un niño prodigio... ya que además de ser educado y obediente, era muy culto para la escasa edad que tenía, recuerdo que solía leer bastante, es debido a él que existen todos estos libros...

Yuki miró con asombro a su alrededor, pero no emitió ningún comentario.

Pero a pesar de ser un niño tan ejemplar, no era muy feliz... El amo trabajaba en la ciudad y solo venía un par de días al mes, en los cuales pasaba todo el tiempo posible a su lado... ocasionando la furia de la Sra. Sadako que se encontraba embarazada y enferma de depresión y celos. Ella le reprochaba el inmenso amor que le profesaba a su hijo, además de acusarlo de tener otra mujer... Así que él, cansado de sus constantes ataques, se encerraba por horas con su hijo en el salón de música... el pequeño siempre tocaba "esa" melodía, para su padre... y cuando él no estaba, practicaba hasta el cansancio para complacerlo a su regreso, provocando más resentimiento en su madre, que termino por impedírselo.

Aunque el amo no sabía que cuando él se ausentaba, la señora desquitaba toda su frustración con el pequeño... le hacía cosas terribles, como dejarlo sin comer por más de un día, tiraba sus libros y no le permitía ocupar su habitación, así que lo mantenía encerrado en el ático, sin luz y sin siquiera poder hablar con alguien, en la única compañía de un oso de felpa... regalo de su padre.

Tampoco permitía que ningún empleado se acercara a él o le dirigiera la palabra, pues siempre que alguien trataba de hacerlo era despedido sin contemplaciones.

Pero el niño jamás la delato... ya que a pesar del continuo maltrato, la amaba tanto que obedecía sin cuestionar el por qué de tanta crueldad. - la anciana detuvo su relato, debido a los intensos espasmos causados por el llanto, mientras que Yuki trataba de digerir lo que recién había escuchado.

-Yo continuare con la historia... - se apresuro a decir el anciano, viendo el lamentable estado de su esposa. - Ella no le permitía hacer amistad con nosotros a pesar de ser casi de la misma edad, pero eso parecía no importarle, ya que en cuanto regresaba su padre el pequeño fingía ser inmensamente feliz... paseaban juntos en el lago, jugaban a la pelota o en los columpios hasta avanzadas horas de la noche, ante la furiosa mirada de su madre...

Eso era cada vez más frecuente hasta que ella dio a luz a su segundo hijo y las cosas empeoraron cuando ella salió del hospital y el bebé se quedó bajo observación debido a las malas condiciones en la que había nacido.

Así que ahora no solo lo castigaba por robarle la atención de su esposo, sino también lo culpaba por la mala salud de su nuevo bebé... por lo cual comenzó a golpearlo con cualquier objeto, en todas partes del cuerpo que no podían ser vistas, debido a la ropa que lo cubría... pero a pesar del cuidado que tenía para que el amo no se diera cuenta, él empezó a notarlo.

Hasta que un día volvió y le dijo que ya había tramitado el divorcio y la custodia del niño, y que en un par de días regresaría por él.

Pero en cuanto el amo se fue, ella volvió a golpearlo y a encerrarlo en el ático por más de dos días, sin permitirle probar alimento alguno... -

* * *

Estaban realmente aterrados con aquel relato...

Tanto Hiro como Ryuichi estaban tan consternados que sin que se dieran cuenta, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas... siendo inmediatamente consolados por sus respectivos amantes.

-Entonces llego el día en que Haruto volvería por él... cuentan los empleados, que se encontraba adolorido y hambriento, pero que eso no era nada comparado con la tristeza que inundaba su alma... se levanto con dificultad y se asomó por la pequeña ventana, ya que desde que pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado ahí, era lo único que le hacía sentir mejor... ver los hermosos jardines que conducían a la entrada principal, le llenaba de esperanza, la esperanza de ver a su padre llegar por aquel camino... seguramente ese deseo era lo que lo mantenía de pie.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba...

Escucho unos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta y una vez que esta se abrió, ahí estaba ella con una torcida sonrisa y sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, que no se podía ver a simple vista... -

* * *

Caminaron con calma y en completo silencio, a través de los amplios jardines hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla, que curiosamente se encontraba abierta, al igual que el jardín trasero.

-Riku... ¿q-que hacemos aquí? - pregunto inseguro de querer oír la respuesta.

-Me preguntaste quién era, quienes eran mis padres y dónde vivía ¿no? -

-S-Si, pero esto no responde mis preguntas. - dijo confundido.

-Pues ahí adentro están tus respuestas - aseguró, entrando por la estrecha puerta del cementerio y ubicándose justo frente a una lápida.

Shuichi le siguió sin comprender muy bien lo que ahí encontraría, hasta que se detuvo leyendo la inscripción de una que parecía ser la más reciente.

- Haruto Asakawa, 1912-2009 Viví solo para preservar tu recuerdo... R. A. No comprendo, ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo? -

El pequeño lo miro con burla y se hizo a un lado para dejarle leer el epitafio de la lápida que cubría.

-En memoria de mi pequeño y amado hijo... "No hay paisaje más hermoso para mis recuerdos que tu presencia en mi pensamiento" Riku Asakawa, 1941-1949... -

-¿Ahora comprendes? - pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-Yo... n-no... no puede ser... - respondió, haciéndose hacia atrás con un poco de temor. - ¿P-Por qué yo? -

-Porque te elegí... - dijo deteniéndose frente a él. - En las fiestas pasadas el hijo de mi hermano menor, vino de visita con un amigo... quién dijo ser manager del famoso grupo de Bad Luck... -

-P-Pero... -

-Fue ahí cuando te vi por primera vez... - se adelanto a responder. - Me causo una gran impresión ver tu fotografía... te parecías tanto a ella, que quise conocerte. -

-¿E-Ella? -

-Mi madre... - murmuro con un deje de tristeza reflejado en su rostro. - ¿Me odias... me odias como lo hacia ella, verdad? Seguro que ahora deseas que me aleje, que desaparezca para siempre de tu presencia... -

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Shuichi sintió un gran remordimiento.

-No Riku... yo jamás desearía eso... yo... yo de verdad te quiero... es solo que aún no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo. - dijo, abrazándolo con ternura.

-¿Entonces no me abandonaras por ellos? - cuestiono aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-No... no pienso faltar a mi promesa... - musitó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su pálido rostro.

* * *

-Y entonces le obligo a ponerse un lindo trajecito de marinero, que su padre le había regalado la primavera pasada y el cual no había tenido oportunidad de usar... sin importarle el intenso frio que hacia en ese día.

Luego lo arrastro al salón de música, dejándolo llevar consigo a su oso de felpa... una vez ahí, le ordeno que tocara el piano para ella.

Como era de esperarse, obedeció sin cuestionar... pero en cuanto comenzó su interpretación, un sordo sonido resonó por todo el salón... sin volverse a escuchar sonido alguno, que no fuera el llanto del pequeño y las carcajadas de la Sra. Sadako.

Ningún tecla funcionaba... mientras él trataba con desesperación de terminar la pieza, ante la burlona sonrisa de su madre, que disfrutaba de ver la intensa angustia que reflejaba su lloroso rostro... - relato el anciano, al tiempo que fijaba su cansada vista en el rubio. - Nosotros aún éramos unos niños y como tal, nuestra naturaleza era ser curiosos, así que en completo silencio y con el debido cuidado de no ser descubiertos, les observamos y les seguimos hasta los jardines traseros, que fue el siguiente lugar a donde se dirigieron. - hizo una pausa... y con una mirada de culpabilidad que no paso desapercibida para Yuki, prosiguió con la voz entrecortada. - Nos fuimos escondiendo entre los arboles hasta llegar a la capilla, en donde nos ocultamos mientras ella lo hacía caminar, sin importarle el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba... ya que se notaba a simple vista que estaba débil y que su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse de un ligero tono azulado, posiblemente debido al gélido viento que soplaba sin contemplación alguna...

*A-Ayúdenme... por... por favor... * fueron las palabras que pronuncio, cuando nos vio asomar la cabeza detrás de la barda, pero nosotros asustados volvimos a escondernos, sin hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarle... -

-Fue nuestra culpa... - interrumpió Kaede visiblemente afectada. - teníamos tanto miedo de que por nuestra culpa nuestros padres fueran despedidos, que dejamos que se lo llevara.

*¿A quien le pides ayuda, estúpido escuincle... acaso no sabes que los muertos no hablan? Y si no hablan, mucho menos vendrán a ayudarte. * Se burlaba la señora, al no encontrar a nadie cerca del abandonado cementerio.

Así que aún más molesta lo obligo a seguir hasta el lago, mientras nosotros tratábamos de recuperarnos del susto para luego seguirles... fue entonces que observamos la terrible tragedia... - ya no pudo continuar, la culpabilidad que sentía se podía apreciar en toda su persona, mientras que Yuki se compadecía de aquella pobre mujer, intuyendo que era aquello que tanto la atormentaba.

* * *

Una vez que se separaron Riku le pidió que lo acompañara al lago, con el fin de contarle todo lo ocurrido, asegurándole que después de eso, lo liberaría de su promesa y aunque Shuichi no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, acepto sin cuestionar...

Caminaron en completo silencio, azotados por el gélido viento que soplaba implacable, hasta llegar a el...

-¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió? - preguntó con inocencia, a lo que Shuichi solo asintió.

-Entonces te lo mostrare... - dijo para después soltar su mano y adentrarse en este, hasta quedar completamente cubierto por la fría y cristalina agua.

Shuichi corrió aterrado, olvidándose de que el pequeño ya se encontraba muerto, y se sumergió para tratar de salvarlo...

No lo encontraba por ninguna parte y llevaba bastantes minutos buscándole, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse por la helada temperatura del agua, así que trato de salir a tomar un poco de aire antes de que este no fuera capaz de obedecerle, pero unas pequeñas manos lo sujetaron por las piernas, impidiéndoselo y haciendo que se hundiera cada vez más... hasta perder por completo la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, no daba crédito a lo que veía... ante él estaba Riku, sosteniendo a Rishi entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba y era agarrado fuertemente de sus rubios cabellos por una mujer, la cual se apreciaba poseía una singular belleza, pero que por sus actos parecía más un demonio.

Trato de ir en su ayuda, pero algo no estaba bien... ¿acaso estaba muerto?

Miró sus manos comprobando que podía ver a través de ellas... y comenzó a sentir pánico de lo que sucedía, no solo no era oído, al parecer tampoco percibían su presencia, así que tratando de conservar la calma... se volvió un simple espectador de lo que ahí ocurría.

* - Madre... p-por... por favor... - suplicaba con dificultad el pequeño, que era sumergido constantemente en el agua.

-¿Madre, acaso piensas que yo quiero ser tu madre? Tu me quitaste todo lo que tenía... si no hubiera sido por ti, yo seguiría siendo feliz... tú... tú eres lo peor que pudo pasarme... - decía enfurecida, al tiempo que volvía a meter su cabeza en la gélida agua del lago, mientras que este se resistía con desesperación, arrojando al oso a la orilla del lago, para tratar de soltarse. - todo... todo hubiera seguido igual, si tú jamás hubieras existido... -

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! - Un fuerte grito se escuchó cerca de los arboles, y Shuichi descubrió a un par de niños que observaban con terror lo que estaba sucediendo.

La niña había cubierto su boca con una de sus manos, mientras que de la otra, era sujetada fuertemente por otro pequeño, con la intensión de llevársela lejos al verse descubiertos por la mujer... que a pesar de mirarlos con rencor, permanecía hundiendo el rostro de Riku... hasta que este, ya no puso resistencia alguna...

Los pequeños corrieron asustados en dirección a la casa, mientras que Shuichi lloraba desconsolado, lleno de impotencia...

-"¿Por qué, por que si Riku era un buen niño? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho, para que su propia madre le arrebatara la vida, y más de manera tal vil y despiadada? " - se preguntaba visiblemente consternado.

La mujer al percatarse de que ya no tenia que ejercer fuerza sobre el menor, reparo en lo que había hecho... y comenzó a llorar y a reír como loca, al tiempo que sacaba con dificultad el inerte cuerpo de su hijo y lo recostaba sobre la húmeda hierba, junto a su oso.

Miró por algunos instantes sus intensos ojos verdes, que permanecían abiertos... su rostro y cuerpo ligeramente azulado... y volvió a romper en llanto, abrazándolo con un indescriptible dolor... como si recién acabara de recobrar la cordura.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? - musitaba con amargura, mientras bañaba en lagrimas, el cuerpo ya sin vida de su pequeño hijo...

* * *

-Cuando llegamos hasta la casa, el amo estaba por entrar... así que entre gritos por llamar su atención, le informamos lo que acabábamos de presenciar... él corrió con desesperación hasta el lago, seguido por nosotros y por varios empleados que habían escuchado el escándalo.

Al llegar se encontró con la escena más terrible que puede presenciar un padre... ahí tendido sobre la hierba, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo... él cual tenia sus ojos abiertos, como si solo estuviese contemplando el oscuro cielo. - la mujer detuvo su relato por algunos momentos, para tratar de controlar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo.

-Kaede... - le nombro su esposo, depositando una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que lo que había relatado era más que suficiente, pero la anciana no lo escucho.

-El amo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba con profundo dolor... y remordimiento, culpándose por no haber llegado antes... ja-jamás olvidare la inmensa tristeza que reflejaba su rostro...

Así estuvo por varias horas... llorando con su hijo en brazos y buscando con la mirada, indicios de que su esposa estuviera cerca.

Poco tiempo después, se realizo una exhaustiva búsqueda en los alrededores pero sin obtener éxito... algunos especularon que había ocupado un bote para llegar hasta el otro extremo del lago, aunque no se explicaban como era que había remado aquella extensa distancia en tan poco tiempo, otros creían que después de cometer semejante perversidad, se había quitado la vida del mismo modo como lo había hecho con su hijo...

Yuki escuchaba con terror aquel relato... estaba pálido y visiblemente alterado.

-¿La encontraron? -

-No, nunca nadie volvió a saber de ella... -

-¿Y él... -

-…l pequeño fue sepultado en el cementerio de la familia. - se adelanto a responder - Y junto a él, el oso de felpa que su padre le había obsequiado, ya que fue la única compañía que tuvo en vida... -

-E-El oso... que tenía Shuichi... - murmuro absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras que la mujer solo asentía. - N-No creo que sea el mismo... - aseguro, tratando de convencerse.

-Fue así, como nos convertimos en simples espectadores... y seguimos siéndolo, en castigo por nuestros actos... ya que después de algún tiempo, el amo vino a vivir a la hacienda en compañía de su hijo menor, que al cabo de un par de días salió del hospital... y nos hizo prometer que jamás volveríamos a pronunciar el nombre de su hijo fallecido... no quería que profanáramos su memoria con el simple hecho de mencionarle...

Desde entonces comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. El amo se pasaba horas encerrado en la biblioteca o en el salón de música, al principio creíamos que era normal a causa del trauma sufrido, pero con el tiempo... le oíamos hablar solo, hasta que en el primer aniversario de la muerte de su hijo... le escuchamos por primera vez... tocaba el piano como solía hacerlo en vida, no había duda de que se trataba él... a pesar de que nunca se arreglo el piano, se podía oír claramente aquella melodía... tan perfecta y tan llena de dolor... -

Yuki miró con asombro a la mujer.

-¿E-Esta diciendo que... el... el piano no sirve? - cuestiono, temiendo la respuesta.

-Desde aquel día... dejo de funcionar y como desde entonces se ha mantenido bajo llave, nunca se mando a reparar...

Y así siguieron sucediendo todo tipo de cosas; lo veíamos asomarse desde la ventana del ático, lo oíamos botar la pelota en los corredores, jugar en los columpios y hasta platicar con su padre, el cual se encontraba envuelto en un mundo donde su amado hijo podía vivir a su lado como siempre quiso, dejando toda la responsabilidad de su hijo menor, en una de sus amigas de la infancia... quien se hizo cargo de su educación, hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para ir a estudiar al extranjero... mientras que aquí, las constantes manifestaciones del pequeño ocasionaban que los empleados fueran abandonando la hacienda.

Ya nadie podía venir a visitarlos, debido a que eran objeto de distintos tipos de persuasión para que se alejaran... así que fueron marchándose de uno en uno, hasta que solo quedaron nuestros padres, quienes le debían tanto al Sr. Asakawa, como para dejarlo solo.

Como era lógico la hacienda decayó y ya casi nadie se atrevía a venir por acá, y mucho menos después de los rumores de la aparición del niño, ya que muchas personas que llegaban a transitar por la vieja carretera, aseguraban haber visto al pequeño al pie de esta... otros tantos sufrieron algún tipo de accidente a consecuencia de su aparición.

Aunque al parecer, él solo quería proteger su entorno, el mundo de fantasía que creo para su padre... así que se dedico a aislarlo de todos, lo monopolizo sin volver a permitir que alguien más se le acercara, hasta el día de su muerte... consintiendo que solo nosotros permanecieramos en esta casa. -

-¿Y por qué no se alejaron, al igual que los demás? -

-Porque a donde fuéramos, siempre nos perseguiría el recuerdo de nuestras culpas... - aseveró el anciano.

-Eso significa que Shuichi no mentía... pero aún así no comprendo ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto? -

La mujer ya un poco aliviada de confesar su culpa, saco un juego de llaves de su abrigo y se las ofreció al rubio.

-Hay una caja, hasta abajo del último estante. -

Yuki camino hasta este y comprobó lo dicho por la anciana, luego regreso para depositar la caja sobre la mesa e introducir por el orificio, la llave más pequeña.

Al abrirla, descubrió varios objetos, entre los cuales había un libro, un costoso anillo y un par de fotografías en blanco y negro, las cuales observo con detenimiento.

* * *

-Mientras eso acontecía, yo me hacía cargo de la educación de su hijo menor hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para ir a estudiar al extranjero, en dónde conoció a la mujer con la cual contrajo matrimonio y con la cual tuvo a su único hijo, heredero de todo lo perteneciente a la familia Asakawa... -

-Stephen. -

La mujer asintió a lo dicho por el americano.

-Eso explica por que él no sabía nada respecto al niño. -

-Pero si los rumores que nos dijo antes son ciertos, entonces Shuichi esta corriendo un grave peligro. - dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la clara intensión de marcharse.

-Hiro... -

-Tenemos que informar a Yuki, de seguro ya llego a la hacienda y podrá sacar a Shu de ahí, antes de que le ocurra algo. -

-Es posible que ya no haya nada que hacer. -

-¿Cómo dice? -

-Que fue precisamente a esta hora, cuando ocurrió el homicidio... - aseguro, mientras observaba el antiguo reloj que pendía de la pared.

Al escuchar lo último, el ambiente se tenso al grado de que nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, todos estaban aterrados imaginando lo peor, hasta que la anciana volvió a romper el incomodo silencio... tornándolo aún mas tenso de lo que ya era.

-Si el pequeño quería algo de su amigo, seguramente ya lo habrá obtenido. -

-Venganza... si el niño se acerco a Shuichi por el asombroso parecido con su madre, entonces lo único que podría querer de él seria... -

-¡¡Su vida!! - interrumpió el cantante, que se notaba igual de alterado que Hiro.

-Cálmate my honey... no creo que mi aniki permita que le ocurra algo a Shu. -

-Aún así, debemos ir para allá... no estaremos tranquilos hasta ver que se encuentra a salvo. -

-Ok, entonces no tenemos otra opción que ir a pie. - accedió el rubio, al ver la inmensa angustia de su novio y amigos.

-Ustedes prometieron marcharse en cuanto supieran la historia. - insistió el mecánico.

-No, nosotros queríamos saber lo que sucedía para poder ayudar a nuestro amigo. -

-Entonces no podemos retenerlos... Hideki, dales las llaves de la camioneta. -

-Pero abuela... -

-¡¡¡Hazlo!!! - ordeno tajante, a lo cual el hombre no pudo hacer más que obedecer su mandato.

-Gracias... - Hiro hizo una leve inclinación hacia la mujer y salió de la casa, seguido por los demás.

-Abuela ¿estas segura de que fue lo correcto? -

-Eso lo sabremos pronto... -

-Tiene razón... y-yo iré a terminar mi trabajo. - dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse.

- Haruto, he roto la promesa que te hice... - murmuro con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estancia. - Solo espero que no haya sido en vano y que todo esto termine, para que por fin podamos descansar... -

* * *

Estaba realmente asombrado, aquella mujer era tan hermosa y tan parecida a Shuichi, que cualquiera podría asegurar que era él vestido de mujer.

-Hay más... - intervino el anciano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿C-Como? -

El hombre señalo el libro.

Yuki lo tomo, leyendo el titulo en el proceso: "Por amor a ti" de Haruto Asakawa, nada fuera de lo común *pensó* así que prosiguió abriéndolo en la primera página, encontrando una dedicatoria...

Con todo mi cariño, a mi amada esposa.

Mi musa, mi ángel de hermosos ojos violetas...

*Mi ángel de hermosos ojos violetas* aquella frase lo había dejado helado... como si recién comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Shuichi... - murmuro con angustia, al tiempo que salía apresuradamente de la habitación, ignorando las advertencias de los empleados, quienes sin más remedio fueron detrás de él.

* * *

Manejo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la hacienda... tocaron un par de veces, pero fue más grande la desesperación que sentían, que sin pensarlo si quisiera, entraron por la fuerza, estampando la camioneta en la oxidada reja.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa, corrió desesperado en dirección al lago... sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho, la misma sensación de ansiedad que sentía cada vez que tenia ese sueño... el cual, hasta ahora entendía lo que significaba.

Conforme avanzaba, el camino se le hacía cada vez más largo, aumentando su preocupación...

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, se separaron para buscar a su amigo pero al no encontrar a nadie por ninguna parte, decidieron ir al único lugar que imaginaron que podría estar... esperando por que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas...

* * *

Inexplicablemente comenzó a faltarle el aire... ahora no solo le dolía el pecho, su cabeza punzaba con mayor intensidad, mientras observaba a lo lejos la cristalina agua del lago.

Al llegar a este, se encontró con la escena más aterradora de su vida... frente a él, su pequeño amante reposaba sobre la húmeda hierba... estaba empapado y su tersa piel se apreciaba de un tenue color azulado.

-S-Shu... Shu... ¡¡¡Shuichiii!!! - Con un inmenso dolor lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras lo sacudía con violencia para tratar de despertarlo.

-Sr. Uesugi, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... - decía el anciano, completamente consternado.

Pero Yuki no lo escuchaba... no quería escuchar que su hermoso chiquillo estaba muerto, eso era algo que jamás aceptaría.

-Shuichi... p-prometiste que jamás m-me dejarías... lo pro-prometiste... - sollozaba sobre su pecho - d-despierta b-bakaaa... no... no m-me dejes... -

* * *

Por fin estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lago, pero sin duda lo más inquietante no fue el no poder llegar más rápido, sino el ver a los empleados alrededor del rubio... quien en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo con el cantante en brazos... definitivamente algo malo había sucedido.

-¡¡¡Shu!!! - gritó desesperado el guitarrista mientras se apresuraba a su encuentro, seguido por los demás, que aún se rehusaban a comprender lo serio de la situación.

-Shuichi... ¿q-qué... que pasa? - pregunto al llegar frente a Yuki.

-Despierta Shu... lo prometiste... n-no me dejes... no me dejes... - murmuraba constantemente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede... que pasa con Shu? -

-…l... él esta muerto... - respondió la anciana, igual de consternada que los presentes.

-No... No...¡¡¡ Shuichi noooooo!!! - fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, antes de desvanecerse entre lo brazos de su amante, mientras que los demás sollozaban con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño... una terrible pesadilla que al despertar, desaparecería para siempre...

* * *

_Pss como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo es aún más largo que los anteriores, con el fin de aclarar casi todos los misterios pertenecientes a la historia, aunque sé que los que son más observadores, se dieron cuenta del cabo suelto más importante del fic, y el cual será revelado en el siguiente capítulo, que será el ultimo de esta historia._

_En fin… espero que a pesar de lo cruel que estuvo, haya sido de su agrado…_

_Y agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo para leer mis locuras y a Kotori-chan, esmeralda_chan y Zedriagciar por tomarse un tiempo más para alegrarme el día con sus comentarios… _

_*Próxima actualización "Déjame amarte" para el 14 de febrero.*_

_Salu2!!!_


	7. La promesa

_Hola!!!_

_Nuevamente sé que no tengo disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar... pero ya expondré mis excusas al final del capítulo. _

_El cual va dedicado con mucho cariño a __**tods aquells**__ que se dieron un tiempo para leer y sobre todo a quienes se tomaron un momento más, para dejar un lindo review… _

_De verdad valoro mucho cada uno de los comentarios que recibí. _

_En fin… ya no les entretengo más y les dejo con el capítulo final._

_Gravitation no me pertenece… _

_*****************_

_** La promesa**_

** No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar…

Riku había sido brutalmente asesinado por su madre y él… él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ya no podía mas… su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, mientas que por sus mejillas resbalaban un sinfín de lágrimas… y como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, se hizo un ovillo sobre la hierba.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que sintió una pequeña mano acariciar su cabeza.

-Shu… -

Conocía perfectamente esa voz… así que de inmediato levanto su rostro, encontrándose con los enormes ojos esmeralda, pertenecientes al pequeño… quien lo miraba con ternura.

-Riku… tú… yo, lo siento… siento tanto no haber podido ayudarte, yo… - murmuraba, sin dejar de llorar.

-Claro que no podías ayudar… eso sucedió hace tanto tiempo, mucho antes de que nacieras… - explicó. - Lo que viste, no es más que un triste recuerdo, un recuerdo que me ha mantenido atado a este lugar… reviviéndolo cada año, hasta el día de hoy… -

-Yo… no volveré a permitir que sufras, no ahora que estoy a tu lado. – afirmó al tiempo que intentaba abrazarlo, aunque inexplicablemente no podía… Riku comenzaba a desvanecerse.

No entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que si estaba ahí en compañía de Riku, era por que se encontraba muerto, pero entonces ¿que era lo que pasaba?

-No, Shu… tú debes regresar a lado de las personas que te aman. –

-Y-Yo no quiero… no quiero vivir sin ti… - insistió, tratando de retenerlo.

-¿Y que será de ellos? –

Ante esa pregunta, Shu comprendió que no quería perderlos… no quería que su familia, sus amigos y mucho menos Yuki, sufrieran por su ausencia, pero sabía que tampoco podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Aún puedes volver… anda con ellos, te están esperando. –

-P-Pero yo estoy… -

-No, no lo estas… solo sueñas, pero si no despiertas ahora, ya no podrás hacerlo… -

-Aún así, yo… -

-Cumpliste tu promesa, ya no me debes nada… - dijo, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras se desvanecía cada vez más.

-¿Y que será de ti? - cuestiono desesperado, al ver que desaparecía por completo.

-Yo, siempre estaré a tu lado… - su voz se escuchaba tan lejana que Shuichi se estremeció de tristeza.

-¡¡¡Riku, espera por mi, te buscare… y sin importar qué, o cuanto tiempo me tome, volveremos a estar juntos!!! – gritó con la esperanza de ser oído. – Riku… e-es una promesa... – musitó, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía a llenar de lagrimas.

Así permaneció por bastante tiempo, hasta que todo se tornó oscuro…

Un indescriptible sentimiento se apodero de él… tenia miedo y comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado… pero no tenia animo alguno de moverse, hasta que a la distancia pudo distinguir una tenue luz.

Ya más motivado, caminó presuroso para tratar de alcanzarla… pero por más que avanzaba, no lograba conseguirlo.

Desesperó por algunos instantes, pero al pensar en todos aquellos que amaba, decidió no darse por vencido… él no era el tipo de persona que se rendía tan fácilmente, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, retomo el camino.

-¡¡¡Lo perdemos!!! –

-No, no puede ser… canalicen la otra vena y pasen Lactato de Ringer, den un bolo de 10cc/kg seguido por una infusión de 5cc/kg. -

Luego varias voces llegaron hasta sus oídos, pero no lograba reconocer ninguna… aunque no le importo, ya que un intenso dolor en su cuerpo le hacia perder la consciencia.

-Shu, d-despierta… -

Al abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas, se encontró con su amante… el cual estaba sentado frente a él, tomándolo de la mano mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre ella… alrededor, varias enfermeras y un par de médicos murmuraban cosas que no entendía.

-¿Shu? – levanto la mirada, al sentir un suave movimiento en la mano de su pequeño.

* – pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip…*

-¡¡¡Despertó!!! – exclamaba una de las enfermeras.

-E-Es un milagro… - **

_********** _

-Shhh… tranquilo, todo esta bien. – murmuraba una enfermera, mientras acariciaba su cabello para tratar de calmarlo.

-A-Akari… yo, tuve otra vez ese sueño. –

-Lo sé Shu, pero ahora ya no debes pensar en eso… solo trata de descansar un poco más, que hoy es el gran día. – sonrió.

El cantante asintió, sabía que debía de permanecer tranquilo si no quería pasar un día más en aquel lugar.

No es que fuera tan malo, ya que todos le trataban tan bien, que no parecía estar postrado en una cama… además de que su familia y amigos le visitaban a diario, aunque lo que más le animaba era ver tan atento a su guapo amante.

Así que dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que le brindaban, volvió a cerrar sus hermosos ojos violetas, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sentado en aquel incomodo asiento de cuero negro y fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo… así se encontraba el apuesto escritor de novelas románticas más famoso de todo Japón.

Absorto en sus pensamientos y con la miraba perdida en algún punto del pulcro corredor despoblado de gente…

Hasta que vio salir a una enfermera por la puerta más próxima, la mujer caminó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que esta prohibido fumar aquí dentro, Sr. Uesugi? –

El rubio solo la observo por algunos instantes y volvió a dar una extensa calada para luego soltar paulatinamente el grisáceo humo, cerca de su rostro.

-Coff coff – se quejo la enfermera para después quitarle el cigarrillo de la mano y tirarlo al suelo, pisándolo al instante.

Yuki no hizo nada, solo volvió a depositar su ahora molesta mirada en ella… recordando que desde que inicio a ir en aquel hospital, la enfermera siempre lo retaba, así que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Ya esta listo? –

-Ohh… no se preocupe por mi, estoy bien… - dijo sarcástica. – Y si… ya esta listo, ahora mismo esta preparando sus cosas, pero antes de que vaya por él, debe pasar con el doctor Miyasaki. –

Aquellas palabras le habían alegrado tanto, que no reprimió el efusivo abrazo que le dio a la confundida mujer, para luego atravesar el corredor y entrar por la misma puerta por que momentos antes había salido la enfermera.

-Vaya… ¿quien dijo que no era posible que las personas cambien? – musitó sonriente… ya que hacía varios años que conocía al apuesto escritor y desde entonces le tenía un cariño muy especial, un cariño maternal que se intensifico cuando conoció al revoltoso cantante… y aunque no lo aparentará siempre estaba al pendiente de ambos, así que era fácil para ella comprender, el porque de tanta felicidad.

* * *

-Mi aniki me va a matar… - lloriqueaba el moreno, observando todo a su alrededor.

-Jeje… tal vez, pero estoy seguro que se le olvidara pronto. –

-Bueno, pero deben de admitir que Tatsuha-san tiene razón… no solo nos metimos sin permiso en su departamento, sino que también organizamos una fiesta. –

-¿De que hablan? – pregunto una de las castañas, que llegaban con una gran jarra de ponche y varios vasos.

-En realidad Tatsuha se quejaba de que lo obligamos a que nos diera las llaves del departamento de Yuki. – respondía el pelirrojo.

- Pues seguro que Eiri se enoja, pero ni modo… Maiko ya termino de preparar la comida y por lo veo Sakano y Suguru también terminaron de colocar el letrero de bienvenida. –

-Mika… ¿por qué si tu lo entiendes, no me ayudas a convencerlos de que fue una mala idea? – insistía el moreno, presintiendo la furia de su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí… así que ya no podremos dar marcha atrás. –

-¡¡¡Si… además Kuma-chan y yo queremos estar con Shu-chan!!! - expresaba el cantante, mientras brincoteaba feliz con su conejo en brazos, por la espaciosa sala del escritor.

* * *

-¿Esta seguro de que es lo más apropiado? –

-Después de lo que ocurrió, lo mejor será que se mantenga el mayor tiempo posible ocupado y que mejor, que haciendo lo que más le gusta. –

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, aunque deberá de cuidar que su salud no decaiga nuevamente. –

-Lo sé… - suspiró con pesadez - Por fortuna Touma accedió a que uno de los médicos de NG, les acompañe durante el viaje. –

-Eso me tranquiliza ¿pero por cuanto tiempo estará fuera? – inquirió, mientras hacia unas cuantas anotaciones en el expediente del pelirosa.

-Tres o cuatro meses. -

-Vaya… eso es bastante tiempo. – alegó, mientras dejaba lo que hacía para mirarlo dubitativo. – Recuerde que esta vivo de puro milagro, así que no le exija demasiado. –

-Solo lo necesario para que se olvide de esa terrible pesadilla. –

-Él aún menciona cosas mientras duerme… pero debo admitir que ahora se le ve más tranquilo. –

-Si… al parecer ya no se la pasa llorando como los demás días. – musitó, con un leve semblante de tristeza. - Gracias por todo, doctor Miyasaki… - concluyo, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del mayor.

-No tiene de qué agradecer… este es mi trabajo, así que no dude en llamarme si nota alguna otra anomalía. –

-De acuerdo… - respondió, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. -

-Ahh… y no olvide lo que hablamos… si ustedes están dispuestos a dar ese paso, yo estaré en la mejor disposición de ayudarles. –

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio detuvo su andar por algunos instantes… sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero aún no estaba convencido de la decisión que tomaría al respecto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… - fue lo ultimo que pronuncio, antes de abandonar el consultorio.

* * *

Caminó presuroso a la habitación de su amante.

-Sr. Uesugi… él no esta, dijo que había olvidado algo en la recepción y que lo alcanzaría en el estacionamiento. – le informo la enfermera, que lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-Ya veo… - dijo sin detener su paso hasta que estuvo frente a la amplia puerta de cristal, en donde se coloco sus lentes de sol para luego salir hasta llegar a su mercedes… encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo mientras esperaba.

Estaba realmente ansioso de llevarse a su revoltoso amante a casa, ya que durante esos cuatro días que había pasado en el hospital… no había podido conciliar el sueño, y es que en su mente se repetía constantemente, cada instante del día en que su peor pesadilla estuvo a punto de hacerse realidad… ahora lo único que quería, era llevárselo y olvidarse todo.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que viera aparecer a su lindo amante, entre los lujosos autos del estacionamiento.

-¡¡¡Yuki!!! – corrió sonriente hasta llegar a él.

-Baaka ¿piensas que te esperare toda la vida? – respondió con fingida molestia, mientras lo sujetaba por su frágil cintura y lo atraía hacia él.

-Pero Yuki es que yo… - sus palabras fueron acalladas por los cálidos labios del escritor, tomándolo por sorpresa… y llamando la atención de varios de los que llegaban o salían de aquel costoso hospital privado.

Lentamente lo giró para recargarlo en el auto, pero sin dejar de probar cada rincón de aquella dulce y adictiva boca…

-Hmm… ahhh… Yu-Yuki… - murmuró aún entre sus labios. –N-Nos pueden v-ver… -

-N-No me importa… - aseguró, para luego comenzar a besar aquel delicado cuello, descendiendo poco a poco a través de el…

* * *

Estaban impacientes, ya tenían bastante tiempo esperando a que la pareja regresara del hospital.

-¿No se supone que ya deberían de haber llegado… y si algo les sucedió? –

-No creo… lo más probable es que se les paso el tiempo, entre las indicaciones del médico y el pesado tráfico de un viernes por la tarde. –

-Hiro tiene razón, no creo que debamos preocuparnos. – afirmaba la castaña.

-¿Nee… y si vemos la tele? Shu-chan tiene cable y a Kuma-chan le gustaría ver una película. – sugería el cantante, mientras encendía el enorme televisor de la sala y se desplomaba en el suelo frente a el, con su lindo conejo en brazos.

-Al menos habrá algo bueno que ver, en alguno de estos doscientos canales. –

-Eso espero… - dijo Maiko, mientras tomaba lugar junto al cantante y comenzaba a cambiar los canales en busca de algo que fuera del agrado de todos, pero al parecer había cadena nacional… estaban dando un informe de ultimo momento, así que más que resignada, lo dejo en uno para ver de qué se trataba.

-Wooo… ¿E-Ese no es el hospital donde esta Shu?–

-No ¿cómo puede s… - no termino la frase al escuchar lo dicho por la comentarista de espectáculos.

**Hace tan solo un par de minutos… el talentoso y guapo canta-autor de la famosa banda Bad Luck, fue captado por las cámaras de varios curiosos, en una situación bastante íntima, en compañía de su también guapo y famoso amante, el novelista Yuki Eiri.

Al parecer estaban por abandonar el lugar, antes de ser captados por un grupo de personas que decidieron hacer de paparatzis.

-Y estas son algunas de las imágenes que captaron, hace apenas algunos minutos en el estacionamiento de un exclusivo Hospital, al sureste del país… - continuaba el comentador. **

En la pantalla se podía apreciar claramente a Yuki, besuqueando sin pudor alguno al pequeño cantante, al cual mantenía aprisionado entre su flamante auto y su cuerpo…

Al parecer no se habían percatado de los mirones que sin pensárselo siquiera, comenzaron a grabar y a tomar fotografías con sus teléfonos, captando cada uno de los movimientos de la famosa pareja… que al verse descubiertos, subieron inmediatamente al auto y se marcharon justamente después de que el escritor les dedicara una furiosa mirada.

**-Como pueden ver, este vídeo fue grabado por uno de los pacientes, mientras asistía a un chequeo personal… y las imágenes son perfectamente claras. –

-Así es… ahora nos enlazaremos hasta el lugar de los hechos, con nuestra reportera que ya se encuentra ahí… te escuchamos Sakura. –

-Hola muy buenas tardes… y como bien dices Kaito, ahora nos encontramos en el estacionamiento de este hospital privado, que por obvias razones no podemos dar el nombre… Tenemos algunos testimonios de… - **

-No lo puedo creer… - intervenía la mayor de los Uesugi, mientras veía perpleja la pantalla.

-Yo tampoco, mi aniki haciendo esas cosas a mi lindo cuñadito y en un lugar así… - decía entusiasmado. – ¡¡¡Es mi héroe!!! –

-¡¡Idiota!! Deja de soñar despierto… –

-¿Ehh, pe…? –

-Shh… guarden silencio. – ordenaba el pelirrojo, que intentaba terminar de oír la noticia.

**-Pues se han creado muchas expectativas al respecto, ya que desde hace más de un mes se anuncio en una rueda de prensa por parte de la disquera, la cancelación de la gira que el grupo de Bad Luck tendría en el continente Americano… debido a un desgaste físico por parte del vocalista del grupo.

De hecho se especula que el talentoso cantante, estuvo interno en este hospital hasta el día de hoy… ya que no se supo sobre su paradero durante todo este tiempo.

Aunque otros tantos aseguran que solo vino a una revisión de rutina, antes de realizar su gira en aquel continente, ya que desde el día de ayer se hizo oficial que a partir del próximo lunes, los integrantes de la famosa banda, reanudarían sus compromisos de trabajo. – decía la reportera.

-¿Pero que es lo que dicen los médicos? – cuestionaba el comentador, desde el estudio.

-En realidad… nadie del personal del hospital ha querido dar alguna entrevista, alegando que por ética profesional, no están autorizados a dar ninguna información sobre sus pacientes, ni mucho menos a exponer su anonimato… así que por el momento solo tenemos los testimonios de las personas que presenciaron aquel intenso momento entre la famosa pareja… hasta aquí mi reporte.

-Sakura, muchas gracias por tu arduo trabajo… -

-Bueno, al menos podemos asegurar que Shindou Shuichi goza de perfecta salud. – anunciaba la chica en el estudio, bastante emocionada.

-Y por supuesto que las miles de fans, estarán igual de complacidas de haber visto estas escenas, que seguramente darán la vuelta al mundo. –

-Por supuesto… ya que a pesar de que su relación es de conocimiento público, no se les había visto juntos, más que en algunos conciertos o ruedas de prensa. –

-Ahora haremos una remembranza referente a la relación de esta pareja y sus inicios co… **

-¡¡¡Time to go!!! – decía el rubio, después de apagar el televisor.

-Pero kuma-chan y yo, queremos ver a Shu… -

-Lo siento Ryu, pero creo que K tiene razón… es hora de irnos. –

-Es cierto, no creo que a Eiri le agrade mucho encontrarnos aquí. – afirmaba, la castaña.

-¿Lo ven? Es lo que trataba de decirles desde un principio. – intervenía el moreno.

-Supongo que tienes razón… después de todo, solo tú puedes llegar a ser tan pervertido como él. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mika? Es normal que mi aniki quiera estar con mi cuñadito después de tantos días. –

-Pero Kuma-chan y yo también queríamos comer pastelillos… - lloriqueaba el cantante, que miraba los deliciosos postes sobre la mesa.

-Te aseguro que no quedara nada de ellos. -

-Pero son muchos… ¿que puede hacer el Eiri-baka con ellos?– insistía el mayor, con un tenue mohín en sus labios.

-Creo que eso te lo puedo mostrar my honey… si antes de llegar a casa, pasamos por una pastelería… - sonreía insinuante.

-¡¡¡Ahhg… estas hablando de más!!! ¿olvidas que no están solos, pervertido? –

-¡¡Auch!! ¿Por que me pegas Mika? –

-Esto es un caso perdido… - suspiraba el guitarrista, desde la puerta.

-Como sea… ya celebraremos con Shindou-san cuando vayamos de gira. -

-Supongo… -

* * *

Había manejado lo más rápido que le fue posible, pasando por varios atajos para evitar quedar atrapados en el tedioso tráfico de ese día, y ahora se encontraban saliendo del elevador con la clara intensión de continuar lo que dejaron pendiente.

-Mhh… Yu-Yuki… - murmuraba entre sus labios, mientras este lo cargaba en dirección a la puerta de su departamento, en donde se detuvo por algunos instantes para abrirla con gran maestría.

-¿Pero que dem…? –

-Waaaa… Yuki ¿tu hiciste todo esto para mi? – cuestionaba feliz, al tiempo que se bajaba de los brazos del rubio y se apresuraba a tomar uno de los deliciosos pastelillos de fresa, que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

-……… ehh… si. – se adjudico la sorpresa, aunque por su mente solo pasaba la mejor manera de torturar lentamente al supuesto intruso… "Tatsuha" siempre y cuando siguiera en el departamento.

-¡¡¡Gracias Yuki!!! –

-Me podrías dar las gracias de otra manera… - respondió sugerente, mientras se acercaba a él y limpiaba con su lengua el dulce de fresa que estaba sobre la sonrojada mejilla del pequeño, volviéndolo a sujetar entre sus brazos…

************************ Cuatro meses después ************************

_**_-Despierta Shu... lo prometiste... n-no me dejes... no me dejes... - murmuraba constantemente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede... que pasa con Shu? –

-…Él... él esta muerto... - respondió la anciana, igual de consternada que los presentes.

-No... No...¡¡¡ Shuichi noooooo!!! - fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, antes de desvanecerse entre lo brazos de su amante.

Al escucha aquello, el rubio salió de su trance, dedicándole una fugaz mirada al grupo de personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, se puso de pie y con delicadeza tomo en sus brazos al frágil cuerpo del menor, apresurando el camino hacia la casa.

Por ningún motivo aceptaría que "su" Shuichi había muerto.

_********** _

El americano comprendió lo que el escritor tenía en mente, así que dejando por algunos momentos a su amante, en compañía de Sakano, se dispuso a realizar un par de llamadas.

-¿Hiro… t-te encuentras bien? - cuestiono el moreno, al ver que este recobraba la conciencia.

El pelirrojo agudizo la vista, encontrándose con un muy preocupado Sakano… giro la vista y observo en la distancia a Suguru y Ryuichi, que se alejaban lo más rápido que podían, ayudados por Tatsuha.

-My pretty boy… - murmuro con tristeza el rubio, al ver que su amante despertaba.

El moreno se hizo a un lado para dejar que su amigo se acercara al guitarrista.

-K… di-dime que no es cierto… -

El americano no dijo nada, solo lo sujeto entre sus brazos y se encamino por el mismo lugar por donde iban los demás, seguidos por Sakano y los empleados de casa.

_********** _

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con su amante, cerró la puerta con seguro y luego lo recostó sobre la cama.

Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo comenzó a desnudar… ya que la ropa que tenía estaba completamente empapada.

La piel del menor estaba de un tono azulado, más intenso de cuando lo encontró… así que apresuradamente lo seco por completo, lo envolvió en el edredón que estaba debajo del que se había mojado y busco ropa adecuada para cubrir su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo apropiadamente cubierto, lo metió entre varios cobertores y se dispuso a desvestirse, para luego meterse debajo de estos y recostar a su pequeño sobre su torso completamente desnudo.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en alguna ocasión escucho que para ayudar a una persona que tiene hipotermia, debe de mantenerlo lo más caliente y seco, que sea posible… el calor de otro cuerpo también puede ser de gran ayuda, ya que el frotar la gélida piel, puede ocasionar que esta se desgarre, debido a la baja temperatura a la que estuvo expuesta…

Mientras abrazaba el frágil cuerpo de su pequeño, trataba de sentir algún indicio de que siguiera con vida… ya que también había escuchado que en una persona con un alto grado de hipotermia, el pulso y ritmo respiratorio disminuyen de manera significativa, quizás y esa era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Con ese pensamiento, se aferro lo más que pudo a aquel gélido cuerpo que envolvía entre sus brazos… no supo en que momento comenzó a orar… de hecho jamás había creído en la existencia de un Dios, pero estaba tan afligido, que no descarto la posibilidad de que él, lo escuchara…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso… pero de algún modo, estaba seguro de haber sentido un muy leve respirar, solo rogaba por que su desesperación no le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.

En breves instantes, comenzó a escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera de la casa… era como de unas enormes hélices.

Seguido de eso, varios pasos y voces se oían fuera de la habitación, mientras un intensó golpeteo en la puerta se hacia cada vez más insistente… no quiso separarse de su amante, así que dejo que tocaran todo lo que quisieran y cuando no escucho más, pensó que se habían cansado, pero no contaba con un agudo sonido que hizo que la puerta se abriera instantáneamente.

K se adentro en la habitación con pistola en mano, seguido por varias personas que vestían de civiles, pero que mantenían varios botiquines de primeros auxilios y una pequeña camilla.

Fue entonces que comprendió lo que sucedía, así que sin hacer ningún comentario, se levanto sin importarle su desnudes y mientras aquellas personas pasaban a Shu a la camilla y le introducían varias agujas en sus delicados brazos, él se apresuró a vestirse, para luego salir detrás de ellos, hasta llegar al helicóptero que les esperaba. **

_********** _

Cuando abrió los ojos… su frente sudaba y un ligero temblor invadía su cuerpo, nuevamente había revivido aquella terrible pesadilla...

Quizás todo ese tiempo alejado del menor, le hacía sentir bastante preocupado… a pesar de mantenerse en contacto con él.

Se incorporo con pesadez para dirigirse al servicio, en donde se lavo la cara, para luego observar por algunos momentos su demacrado rostro en el espejo que tenía de frente, se seco y camino hasta la amplia sala de su departamento, dejándose caer en el cómodo sillón, al tiempo que tomaba el ultimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

Lo encendió, aspirando un poco de el y miró a su alrededor… aún estaba oscuro, pero pudo distinguir varias cajas apiladas al fondo y una gran cantidad de muebles, cubiertos por sabanas y otros tantos en plástico trasparente… ese era el ultimo día que pasaba en aquel departamento, en el que compartió tanto buenos, como malos recuerdos con su extrovertido cantante.

-Shu… - murmuró al contemplar la pequeña imagen de ambos, que estaba adherida en su encendedor.

* * *

Levaban ya, varias horas de vuelo y él aún no podía conciliar el sueño… observó por algunos segundos el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana, luego dirigió su mirada hasta el chico que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Por instantes sintió envidia, si tan solo él pudiera descansar de igual manera, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Estaba deprimido, a pesar de que debería de sentirse feliz, ya que la gira de Bad Luck en el continente Americano, había sido un rotundo éxito, además de que dentro de poco volvería a ver a su familia y especialmente volvería a estar a lado de su apuesto amante…

Pero simplemente no entendía lo que le sucedía… habían pasado cuatro meses desde que estuvo a punto de perder la vida y aunque trataba de superarlo, simplemente no lograba conseguirlo.

Como tampoco podía sacar de su mente, el día en que había hecho aquella promesa…

**-Oye... ¿ya me dirás tu nombre? - pregunto, antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Recuerda que antes deberás hacer una promesa… -

-Bien. –

-Pero antes… ¿dime, qué piensas de mí? –

El pelirosa lo observó reflexivo, no entendía a que venía aquella pregunta pero tampoco le importo, así que solo dijo lo que realmente sentía.

-Yo pienso que eres un niño encantador y… - su semblante se torno alegre mientras continuaba. – Siento que me encantaría permanecer a tu lado para siempre… ¿sabes? y-yo te quiero… -

El pequeño lo miró con sorpresa, y es que jamás espero aquella respuesta.

-¿C-Como puedes decir eso si… -

-¿Si recién te conozco? – inquirió, interrumpiéndolo.

-S-Si… -

-Pues en realidad no lo sé… pero estoy seguro, por que fue lo mismo que me sucedió con Yuki… - sonrió al recodar cuando conoció al rubio. – La primera vez que lo vi, me hizo enfadar tanto que estuve pensando en él, todo el tiempo… aunque yo no entendía el porqué.

Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, supe que me había enamorado de él… aunque trate de negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero después comprendí que lo que sentía iba mas allá de eso, comprendí que lo quería, que lo amaba tanto que ya no podría concebir la vida sin estar a su lado… -

-¿Tu… te enamoraste de mí? – cuestionó con inocencia.

-Hehe… no exactamente. – rió, nervioso. – Lo que intento decir, es que tampoco quiero separarme de ti, yo… te quiero en mi vida. -

-Entonces prométeme que jamás me dejaras, promete que pase lo que pase siempre permanecerás a mi lado. –

-Lo prometo… - asintió, al tiempo que revolvía el rubio cabello del pequeño.

-¿A-Aunque descubras que no soy lo que aparento? – sus tristes ojos esmeraldas, lo miraron con expectativa.

No comprendía a que se refería, pero estaba seguro que no podría ser tan grave, así que no dudo en responder.

-Si… aunque descubriera que eres un horrible elfo, disfrazado de un tierno niño… - bromeó - aún así me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros a… -

-¿Y si mejor te quedaras conmigo para siempre? – se apresuró a decir.

-N-No creo que eso sea posible pero si vin… -

-¡¡No importa!! Solo promete que estarás conmigo… que jamás me dejaras solo. – sus manitas temblaban, mientras luchaba por no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

El mayor asintió visiblemente conmovido, para luego acercarlo hasta él y abrazarlo protectoramente.

-Riku… mi nombre es Riku, pero nadie mas debe saberlo… - murmuró, al tiempo que escondía su rostro en el pecho de cantante y correspondía al cariñoso abrazo. **

Suspiró con cansancio, al pensar en cuanto tiempo había transcurrido después de eso… pero aún había algo que le seguía inquietando…

Ese sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en aquel hospital… y el cual se había repetido constantemente.

No quería seguir recordándolo, pero era la causa principal de lo que pensaba hacer… no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría su amante y eso era algo que le atormentaba aún mas.

Había tomado una decisión… y aunque su amado "Yuki" no estuviera de acuerdo, él simplemente lo llevaría a cabo.

* * *

-Vaya Eiri… en verdad que me sorprendes. –

-No te pedí que me acompañaras para eso. –

-Esta bien… pero aún así creo que esto es demasiado grande para ustedes dos, aunque debo aceptar que tienes buen gusto. –

-…………………. –

-Ya sé… ¿vas ha dejar que Tatsuha venga a vivir con ustedes? – inquirió con sarcasmo.

-Ni loco dejaría que ese depravado, estuviera cerca de Shuichi. –

-Bien, bien… como digas… aunque no creo que te haya molestado la ultima vez que estuvo en tu departamento. –

-No sé de que hablas. – mintió, al tiempo que llevaba un nuevo cigarrillo hasta sus labios.

-Al parecer Shu, te agradeció muy bien por la sorpresa… -

El rubio no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo miró con una notable molestia a su hermana y dejo el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero de cristal que se encontraba en la fina mesa de centro.

-Esta bien, no dije nada. – sonrió, mientras se alejaba a husmear por los alrededores. – ¿Y ya lo sabe? –

-¿Qué? –

-Que se mudaran… -

-Se lo diré cuando vaya a recogerlo. – respondió, dejándose caer sobre el elegante sofá.

-Y pensar que mí malhumorado hermanito compro una enorme casa para su lindo novio… -

-No molestes. –

-Bueno, pero es que aún no entiendo por que escogiste una casa sola y con tantas habitaciones. –

-Solo son cuatro… y la de allá, la adapte para que sea mi estudio. –

-Ya… ¿y las de arriba? –

-Nuestra habitación y el estudio de Shu. –

-Aun así sobra una… ¿no piensas amueblarla? –

-De esa nos encargaremos después. –

-Como digas… creo que a Shu le encantará ¿aunque no crees que se sentirá más solo? –

-Se adaptará. –

-Eiri… sé que esto lo haces con la intensión de animar a Shu, pero aún así considero que necesita otro tipo de ayuda. –

-¿Tú que sabes? – resopló con fastidio.

-No mucho… solo lo que me dijo Touma, sobre la recaída que tuvo hace tres semanas… –

-Él todavía no ha podido superar lo que paso… así que quizás sea bueno que se sienta estable y seguro. –

La castaña lo observo en silencio por varios minutos, estaba consciente del terror que experimentó su hermano al creer que su hiperactivo amante moriría, pero estaba realmente sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eiri… tú… ¿e-estas diciendo que vas a formalizar tu relación con Shuichi? ¿Podría ser que esa habitación… es…? –

-…………………… - ni siquiera se molesto en darle una respuesta, cuando ya la tenía sobre él, aferrada de su cuello.

-¿P-Pero que demonios crees que haces? –

-Jeje… lo siento, pero es que estoy tan feliz que no pude evitarlo… mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti… - aseguró con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se separaba de él.

-Gracias Mika… - musitó, dedicándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa… lo que fue suficiente para que la castaña rompiera en llanto.

Yuki no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a su casi siempre iracunda hermana, así que solo se incorporo para abrazarla protectoramente.

-Ya es tarde… - comentó, una vez que esta dejo de llorar.

-Ahh… es cierto ¿quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto? –

-No, en tu estado no deberías estar entre multitudes… así que mejor te llevo a NG y de ahí me voy a recoger a Shu. –

-Wow… te has ablandado desde que supiste que ibas a ser tío. –

-No empieces de nuevo o iras caminando. – sentencio, para después salir seguido por la castaña.

-Bien, entonces me mantendré callada. – afirmo sonriente.

* * *

-¡¡¡Bad luck, Bad Luck, Bad Luck!!! – coreaba una multitud de fans, que se había congregado en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, solo con la intensión de dar una cordial bienvenida a su grupo favorito.

-Waaaa… son miles y miles de personas. –

-¿No se suponía que no estaban enterados de nuestro regreso? – cuestiono con un visible asombro, mientras observaba por la ventana.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa… baaaka? – pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando con molestia a su mejor amigo.

-Es cierto, Shindou-san… si no fuera por que en la ultima entrevista, gritaste a los cuatro vientos que hoy regresaríamos a Japón, seguro que nadie se entera. –

El pelirosa sonrió en un tierno gesto, al tiempo que lo recordaba.

-Ok boys… eso ya no importa, ahora solo deberán seguir el plan – explicaba el americano – Tomen estos disfraces y bajen antes que la mayoría de los pasajeros. – Termino de decir, mientras amenazaba a estos, con su preciada magnum para que no se levantaran de sus lugares.

-P-Pero esta ropa es de mujer. –

-Yes, así no habrá ningún problema… - aseguro con una confiada sonrisa en los labios. – ¡¡¡Let's go!!! -

* * *

Estaba realmente nervioso y no era para menos, ya que una gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor, gritaba todo tipo de cosas indecorosas a su integrante preferido, mientras otros solo cantaban y coreaban sus nombres…

Pero tenía que admitir que gracias al disfraz que llevaba puesto, nadie lo reconocía.

Caminaba lo mas rápido, que se supone debe caminar una mujer embarazada… así es, su disfraz consistía en una linda batita de maternidad, una peluca castaña que llegaba hasta su cintura, unas coquetas sandalias, unos lentes de sol y un gran bulto que escondía en su barriga.

Aunque tampoco podría decir que su disfraz fue el peor de todos, ya que al lado de él, venía Hiro vestido de azafata, con unas medias negras, zapatos de punta y peluca rubia.

Suguru iba adelante, con un largo vestido rosa y una peluca negra hasta los hombros… junto al médico de la compañía.

K venía detrás, vestido con una polera, una bermuda y una cámara colgando de su cuello, tomando la mano de Sakano, que llevaba una larga falda floreada, una blusa blanca y un pintoresco sombrero cubriendo su cabeza.

Una vez que llegaron hasta un lugar apartado de la multitud, descubrieron que una camioneta esperaba por ellos, así que siguiendo las indicaciones de su manager, subieron en esta para poder marcharse.

Pero antes de que esta se pusiera en marcha y ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigos, Shuichi bajó apresuradamente del vehículo… ya que acababa de ver a su apuesto amante, quien lo esperaba solo unos cuantos metros atrás, con un cigarrillo en los labios.

Al confirmar que se trataba del escritor, K decidió dejarlo ir, y prosiguió el camino hasta la casa de los dos integrantes de la banda, puesto que Sakano y el médico, tendrían que regresar con él a NG.

-¡¡¡Yuki!!! – gritó, al tiempo que corría hasta él.

Al escuchar aquella peculiar voz, el rubio observó con incredulidad, a la "mujer" que se acercaba apresuradamente… ocasionando que el cigarrillo cayera de sus labios.

-¿Shu? – inquirió con una burlona sonrisa, cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

El pequeño se ruborizo al instante… ya que por la emoción, se había olvidado de su aspecto.

-Yu-Yuki… yo… - musitó nervioso, al tiempo que juntaba sus índices y miraba hacia el piso, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Gesto que ocasiono gracia al rubio, quien sin más acorto la distancia entre ambos para depositar un suave beso en esos dulces labios que no había probado en tanto tiempo.

-Baaaka, te vas por algún tiempo y regresas en ese estado… -dijo con maldad, una vez que se separo de él. – Ni pienses que me hare responsable por eso. – se burlo.

-Pero yo no… - trato de excusarse, pero el rubio fue más rápido y después de deleitarse con el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de su niño, volvió a unir sus labios en un delicado pero demandante beso.

* * *

Había bastante tráfico, así que haciendo uso de su basto conocimiento en atajos, opto por uno… mientras que Shuichi, después de quitarse ese incomodo disfraz se dedicó a relatarle todos los detalles de su reciente gira.

-Y entonces figúrate… empezaron a lanzar todo tipo de prendas al escenario y una tanga cayó en el clavijero de la guitarra de Hiro… jajaja… vieras visto su rostro, podría jurar que estaba mas rojo que su cabello… - se carcajeaba al recordar dicho evento – ahh… pero Yuki, por aquí no llegamos al departamento. –

-Es por que no vamos al departamento. –

-¿No, y entonces? – cuestiono, sin despejar la vista del camino.

-Espera, ya casi llegamos… - aseguró, al tiempo que salía en una desviación y se detenía en una pequeña caseta de vigilancia.

Abrió la ventanilla y mostro una identificación al policía en turno, que apresuradamente abrió la reja, dándole paso a un hermoso fraccionamiento.

-Que tenga una buena tarde Sr. Uesugi… - se despidió.

Shuichi se mantuvo en completo silencio, mientras se adentraban en este.

Ante él… había seis imponentes casas residenciales, tres de cada lado y muy alejadas entre si, rodeadas de altas bardas decoradas y hermosos jardines. En el centro, se ubicaba un mini súper rodeado por un gran parque, en donde varios chiquillos se encontraban jugando en compañía de sus madres o nanas… ya que era de uso particular de los habitantes del fraccionamiento.

Llegaron hasta la última del lado derecho y Yuki saco un pequeño control, para activar el mecanismo de la enorme puerta que estaba al lado de una más pequeña, esta se abrió lentamente… dejando ver un hermoso jardín del lado derecho, justamente al frente de la vistosa casa. Entraron en un área techada del lado izquierdo, junto al jardín… e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

El pequeño bajó del auto y se quedo contemplándolo todo.

-Yuki, e-esta casa… -

-Me la presto Touma para traer a mis conquistas, mientras estabas de gira. – mintió.

-Yuki, t-tu fuiste capaz de… - sus hermosos ojos se volvían acuosos, impidiéndole terminar la oración formulada.

-Baaaka ¿cómo podrías traer a alguien que no fueras tú? – cuestionó, acercándose a él para tomar su barbilla con una mano. - Para eso existen los hoteles… - sonrió con maldad, al tiempo que besaba esos rosados labios, impidiendo algún reclamo.

-¡¡¡Yuki!!! – exclamo, desasiendo la suave caricia.

El rubio no se inmuto ante la irritación de su pequeño, solo le dedico una indescifrable mirada… dejándolo bastante confundido.

Aprovechando ese momento, Yuki se apresuro a sacar de su bolsillo, una pequeña caja de regalo… coloco una rodilla sobre el suelo y se la ofreció a su sorprendido amante.

-Shu ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo… para siempre? –

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero sin pensárselo más acepto el obsequio que le ofrecía el rubio, para abrirlo inmediatamente…

Sus hermosos ojos terminaron por nublarse, al descubrir un juego de llaves en el interior de la caja.

-Yuki, yo… ¡¡¡acepto!!! – dijo, para luego abalanzarse sobre él, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayeran fuertemente sobre el pasto… pero eso no les importo en lo mas mínimo, ya que Yuki lo aprisiono entre sus brazos para volver a besarlo.

Una vez que concluyo el apasionado beso, se levantaron y Shu saco el juego de llaves, para abrir la que seria su casa por el resto de su vida… o al menos lo que esperaba que fuera su casa, ya que aún tenía un asunto importante que tratar con el escritor y no sabía como reaccionaria después de escucharlo.

Al entrar en esta, se quedo aún mas asombrado… era espaciosa, con enormes ventanales cubiertos por finas cortinas y elegante amueblada.

La sala constaba de tres piezas de distintos tamaños, un enorme mueble con varios aparatos, entre ellos un dvd, un equipo de sonido, un teléfono y una pantalla aún mas grande que la que tenían, a un costado había una chimenea y al otro extremo una pequeña cantina.

Mas adelante, había un comedor para cuatro personas y frente a este, una vistosa vitrina con una costosa vajilla en su interior.

La cocina se podía apreciar al fondo, igualmente elegante y con todos los servicios, como un frigorífico un poco más alto que él, un horno, una cafetera, entre otros accesorios.

A su izquierda solo había dos pasillos, uno más extenso que otro, ya que uno daba a una puerta, que por lo que pudo observar era el cuarto de lavado y el acceso al patio trasero.

El otro pasillo daba a la escalera para el siguiente nivel, a un amplio baño y al final, el nuevo estudio del rubio.

Al subir se encontró con otras tres habitaciones, la primera era el que seria su estudio, en la cual ya se encontraban varios de los instrumentos que sabía tocar, un escritorio y un centro de computo, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el imponente piano de cola que se ubicaba al centro… el siguiente era un baño aún mas amplio que el anterior, seguido de otra enorme habitación, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, a excepción por el enorme clóset que estaba a un costado... le llamo la atención, pero no pregunto el porque aún no estaba amueblada.

Y al final, la habitación principal… que era la que compartirían de ahora en adelante y la cual mantenía una fina recamara y un clóset más grande que el de la otra habitación, además de contar con un baño propio y una pequeña terraza, con una hermosa vista al jardín.

Después de haber terminado la inspección y de haber expresado lo mucho que le había gustado, se sentó en la cómoda cama y miró fijamente a su apuesto amante.

-Yuki, estoy muy contento… pero hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo con extrema seriedad.

Pero antes de poder continuar, el rubio se acerco hasta quedar frente a él.

-Shu… sé que quizás pienses que todo esto es muy apresurado, pero yo también tengo algo que quiero decirte. –

El cantante no comprendía a que venía todo aquello, pero decidió dejar que fuera el escritor quien hablara primero.

-Yo… he estado pensado en todo lo que sucedió y comprendí que no quiero perderte, así que pensé que quizás tu… -

-¿Yo? – insistió al ver el trabajo que le costaba al escritor, terminar la frase.

-Cuando fuimos de vacaciones tú estabas muy feliz, debido a… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… me gustaría que adoptáramos un niño. – concluyó, para después esperar la respuesta del cantante, quien se había quedado bastante impresionado por aquellas palabras.

Al ver que su amante no emitía palabra alguna, camino en dirección a la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se disponía a contemplar el atardecer.

Shuichi estaba tan contento, que no sabía como reaccionar… la realidad era que él mismo iba a proponerle sobre la adopción, ya que seria la única manera de cumplir su promesa, quizás no con Riku pero si con alguien que este careciendo de tanto amor como él.

Y todo ese tiempo había temido por la reacción del rubio… pero ahora comprendía el por que se habían mudado a un lugar más grande y la razón por la cual aquella habitación aún se encontraba vacía.

-No tienes que responder ahora, pero me gustaría que consideraras hacerlo antes de volver al… -

Los pequeños brazos de Shuichi lo abrazaron por la espalda, impidiéndole terminar lo que pensaba decir.

-Gracias… muchas gracias Yuki, me has hecho muy feliz… - murmuró, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su bello rostro y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba.

* * *

Después de una larga noche de pasión… tuvo que regresar a sus actividades normales en NG, ya que aún tenían unas cuantas entrevistas en radio y televisión, sin contar con la rueda de prensa que aún estaba pendiente.

Al término de esas tres semanas de arduo trabajo… Touma les dejo un par de días de descanso, así que aprovechando ese tiempo, se dedicaron a visitar los orfanatos que el doctor Miyasaki les había recomendado.

Llevaban dos días, y aún no lograban decidirse… ya que solo dos niños habían logrado atraer su atención, pero ese día visitarían el último y entonces tendrían que decidirse.

-Hola, bienvenidos… – saludaba la madre superiora, mientras les indicaba el lugar frente a su escritorio.

-Buenos días. –

- ¡Hola! – respondía animadamente el menor, que aún no perdía la esperanza de encontrar al que seria su hijo de ahora en adelante.

-El Sr. Miyasaki me ha comentado sobre ustedes… y como comprenderán yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta situación, ya que en nuestra religión no es bien vista su relación…-

-Pero nosotros… - guardo silencio, al sentirse intimidado por la severa mirada de la religiosa.

-Sin embargo… me tome la libertad de hacer una investigación sobre ustedes. – prosiguió, al tiempo que les miraba con atención. – Lamentablemente hay muchas personas que quieren adoptar, pero no tienen los recursos necesarios para hacerlo y como para nosotros lo primordial es que nuestros pequeños sean ubicados en una amorosa familia que también pueda solventar sus gastos, el número se reduce considerablemente y aunque me cueste admitirlo ese no es su caso, ya que tengo pleno conocimiento de quienes son.

Debo admitir que varias de las religiosas de este convento, han leído los libros del Sr. Yuki Eiri y la gran mayoría de ellas como de nuestros pequeños, son fans del Sr. Shindou. –

-¿E-Eso quiere decir que nos dejara adoptar a uno de sus niños? – cuestiono esperanzado.

-Considerando que pueden solventar los costos que esto requiere y el gran apoyo que tienen por parte de un gran amigo mío, supongo que si… además de que parecen ser unas buenas personas. – hizo una pequeña pausa, para leer rápidamente la solicitud de adopción. - Pero me gustaría recomendarles a un niño más pequeño de lo que pretenden, ya que así no seria muy difícil adaptarlo a una nueva vida con dos padres. –

-Le agradecemos su sugerencia, pero nos gustaría decidir eso por nuestra cuenta. – decía el rubio, sin dejarse intimidar por la superiora.

-Como gusten… la hermana Esperanza los guiara en su recorrido. – dijo, para luego acompañarlos a la salida, en donde ya les esperaba la religiosa mencionada.

-Hola, soy la hermana Esperanza. – saludaba, al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Shuichi y el es Yuki. – se presento, al ver que el rubio no lo hacia.

-Lo sé… - respondió sonriente mientras se encaminaba a mostrarles las instalaciones y les comentaba sobre las diversas actividades que realizaban los pequeños en aquel lugar. – Bueno, supongo que les gustara conocerlos mejor, así que podrían aprovechar ahora que están en su descanso. –

Ambos siguieron a la mujer hasta un enorme patio rodeado de hermosos jardines, en donde había una gran cantidad de pequeños que jugaban bastante entretenidos, otros tantos solo platicaban despreocupadamente sentados sobre la hierba y otros les miraban sonrientes y les saludaban con la mano.

-Ese de ahí es Yuuhi, es un niño muy alegre y… -

Mientras la hermana les daba pequeñas referencias sobre los niños más adecuados para su adopción, Shu sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él, así que busco hacia todas direcciones para lograr encontrarla.

Hasta que levanto la vista… y como si se tratara de un viejo recuerdo, descubrió a un lindo chiquillo que le sonreía desde un salón del tercer piso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… estaba seguro que se trataba de él.

Era como la vez que lo vio en aquella fotografía… a excepción de que ahora no estaba asomándose por la pequeña ventana de un ático y mucho menos tenía ese triste semblante en su hermoso rostro.

-Riku… - murmuró, al borde de las lágrimas.

Yuki se percato del extraño comportamiento de su amante, que no solo se había quedado estático en un lugar apartado de ellos, sino que miraba fijamente hacia un salón del edificio que estaba en frente.

Así que sin decir más, se acerco a él… Shuichi tenía una singular expresión de felicidad, que no recordaba haber visto antes y llevado por la curiosidad, miró hacía la misma dirección.

En instantes comprendió que aquella reacción se debía a un tierno niño que le sonreía desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso.

Debía admitir que por breves momentos se sintió celoso… ese mocoso no solo era bastante lindo, también poseía una peculiar sonrisa… una sonrisa tan hermosa que le recodaba a la de Shu, ya que era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera… incluyendo a su amante.

Sin contar esos intensos y expresivos ojos color esmeralda, que no se despegaban ni un solo momento de él.

Al observarlo detenidamente, una inquietante sensación se alojo en su pecho… no sabía el porqué pero al descubrir que el chiquillo traía un curioso trajecito de marinero y una coqueta boina cubriendo gran parte de sus largos cabellos dorados, que se mecían al compas del caluroso viento… recordó aquel triste relato de meses atrás, así que sin tratar de darle mayor importancia sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdos.

-Es él… - escucho decir al cantante.

Y en ese momento supo que habían encontrado al pequeño que en unos cuantos días más, llevarían a casa.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí… en una pequeña casa ubicada a las afueras de un pueblo, una mujer de avanzada edad caminaba apoyada en un grueso bastón de madera, hasta llegar frente a una vieja mecedora.

Con un poco de dificultad se sentó en ella… se le veía bastante cansada, pero su mirada parecía cargar mas años de lo que aparentaba, era como mirar un pesado libro repleto de tristes memorias, como si pudieras apreciar la sabiduría y el cansancio de alguien que ha vivido lo suficiente para solo anhelar la hora de su muerte.

Observó lentamente a su alrededor, fijando su vista en el antiguo reloj que pendía de la pared.

-Haruto, me has hecho esperar por tanto tiempo… - murmuró con pesadez, al sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

En breves instantes un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, para luego ser sustituido por una abrumadora sensación de calor.

-C-Creo que al fin po-podremos descansar… - fue el último suspiro que salió de sus labios… su rostro lucia apacible y una sutil pero perceptible sonrisa delineaba sus pálidos labios.

* * *

-Kaede ¿hay algo que te preocupe? Últimamente luces demasiado ausente. –

La mujer dejó de contemplar el azulado cielo para girar su rostro hacía su acompañante.

-¿Mmm? En realidad solo me preguntaba que fue lo que realmente sucedió… ambos sabemos que la locura de la Sra. Sadako tenía ciertos fundamentos que involucraban a la amiga de la infancia del Sr. Haruto, además de que nunca se encontró su cuerpo y... -

-Yo pienso que existen cosas que quizás no deben saberse… - se adelanto a responder. - O que simplemente no tienen explicación, quizás son secretos o promesas que las personas se llevan a la tumba. –

-Tienes razón, son misterios que jamás nos serán ser revelados… - dijo, para luego acercarse al hombre que siempre había permanecido a su lado. – Lo bueno, que es una carga que nosotros no tendremos que volver a llevar. –

El hombre no emitió palabra alguna, no quería volver a perturbar aquella paz que desde hacía poco había llegado a sus vidas, así que solo la abrazo protectoramente mientras observaba la cristalina agua del lago… era un día caluroso y el estar ahí en completa tranquilidad, le hacía mas llevadero el secreto que seguía ocultando… pero no pudo evitar el mirar discretamente hacía el costado de un frondoso árbol, que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia, curiosamente en aquel sitio no crecía más la hierba.

-Hay malos recuerdos que deben permanecer enterrados en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. – musitó, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejarse envolver por el cálido viento que les acariciaba con gentileza.

* * *

Permanecieron así por algunos momentos más, solo contemplándose en la distancia…

-Ahh… ¿sucede algo? – intervino la hermana, luego de percatarse que se encontraba hablando sola.

-¿Puedo? –inquirió, señalando hacia la ventana.

-C-Claro, aunque no creo que sea el niño adecuado para… - antes de terminar la frase, el cantante ya se había alejado a su encuentro, seguido por el escritor… que en seguida fue alcanzado por ella.

Desde la ventana... Riku dejo de mirar hacia el lugar en que antes se encontraba Shu, para observar el majestuoso y azulado cielo.

-Me encontraste Shuichi, cumpliste tu promesa… y ahora nadie más podrá separarnos… – murmuró, mientras le esperaba con una hermosa y singular sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…

_*****************_

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y la espera haya valido la pena._

_ Pss supongo que se aclararon casi todas las incógnitas, a excepción de como es que Riku regreso… pero supongo que en realidad existen cosas que no tienen explicación y esta es una de ellas… xD _

_Así que digamos que fue una promesa inquebrantable… de esas que perduran más allá de la muerte y que tienen el poder de trascender a la misma._

_En fin… sé que ya sabían en que consistía la promesa, pero en ninguno de los capítulos anteriores se menciono y el recuerdo que tiene Shu referente a esta, es parte del capitulo tres… en el cual podrán comprobar que es la parte que hizo falta._

_Supongo que ya sabrán lo que le sucedió a Sadako… y pss aunque no paso el relato, imaginen a un hombre al cual le arrebatan lo que mas ama en la vida y lo que seria capaz de hacer al encontrar a aquella persona que se atrevió a hacerlo y de la manera más vil y cruel. Aunque claro que no hubiese podido hacerlo solo… pero son secretos que no deben ser revelados._

_El parecido entre Shu y la madre de Riku solo fue una "afortunada" coincidencia._

_Y la relación entre Haruto y su amiga de la infancia, quizás fue más estrecha de lo que aparentaban..._

_Pss como creo que ya no falta nada por aclarar, me dedicare a ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar..._

_Sé que no hay excusa que valga pero por cuestiones de trabajo y salud, no me fue posible hacerlo a la brevedad... además de que confesaré que durante el poco tiempo del que dispuse, me entretuve en escribir otros dos fics de otras categorías, además de una que otra actualización que tenía por ahí pendiente..._

_También quería comentarles que una amiga a la que le conté sobre el final del fic, me sugirió que hiciera otro capítulo para relatar la vida "familiar" de nuestros protagonistas y aunque me pareció una buena idea, no estoy muy segura... ya que no pretendo aburrirlos de la historia y pienso que ya no tendría nada de misterio el escribirla, pero creo que lo considerare... a ver que pasa._

_Jeje... al parecer ya me pase con las notas finales, así que solo me resta agradecerles por haber seguido el fic hasta el final._

_Muchas gracias por leer!!!_


End file.
